Doctor, We Need You
by heauxadamas
Summary: Dr. Chloe Beale and Dr. Aubrey Posen are goddesses of Atlanta Medical. They are two of the best surgeons in the world and both are definitely stunning. Atlanta Med was their empire until someone from their past returns. "Beca Mitchell is here. Dr. Beca Mitchell is here, Chloe..."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fic. Um. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Characters are from Pitch Perfect, which means I never owned them lol.**

* * *

She enters the hospital doors and goes through security while saying hi to every single one she comes across. Dr. Chloe Beale is definitely a walking sunshine and everyone in Atlanta Medical will glare at you if you say otherwise.

Today, she went directly to the cafeteria and ordered a cup of green tea latte and ham and cheese croissant for breakfast. She scans the room to find a place to sit but decided to eat in the Attendings' Lounge instead.

"Dr. Beale!" Someone shouted from the cafeteria and she smiles as she turns around because she knows that voice.

"Dr. Jakle! Are you ready for today's operation?" the attending asked her resident. "I expect a lot from you, Jessica. I don't just go around giving lessons to random residents," she added in a teasing tone.

Jessica gets the way her favorite teacher teases and said "Dr. Beale, I will never disappoint you! I'm actually here to ask what time we're doing rounds today?"

"You're so eager, padawan! Give me 20 minutes to have breakfast and we'll do our rounds." The resident nods and Chloe immediately said "Yeah.. 20 minutes more so you can cuddle with Ashley. Don't think I don't know abour you kids!" She winks.

Jessica blushes and finally says bye to her favorite teacher.

"Oh dear kids in love.." Chloe smiled to herself as she walked towards the Attendings' Lounge to eat her breakfast.

Dr. Beale then finished her morning work routine, including her rounds and visits to the NICU (mostly just to see the babies). It was right after that when she got pulled into the Operating Room of an emergency c-section.

"Dr. Beale, your pager says 540 from Dr. Posen," one of the nurses tell the attending.

"Thanks Jim, ignore it! I have a baby on my hands right now.. We all know what that means.." Dr. Beale says focusing on the task at hand.

She is currently performing a C-Section while she was being assisted by her favorite resident, Dr. Jessica Jakle. Dr. Beale is the Chief of Pediatric Surgery in Atlanta Medical and is one of the best pediasurgeons in the world. She handles the OBGYN Department as well and on her free time, she does some of the operations and treat them as her stress reliever. Dr. Beale loves her job more than anything.. _more than anyone._

Aubrey Posen is not an exception to the rule. Dr. Posen is Cheif of Neurosurgery and best friends with Dr. Beale since they were 11. She, of all people understands how much Chloe loves her job and learned how to work her way around it early on. Never giving Chloe shit about it. Even though it means not hearing the end of the passion to save children and give the tiny humans the life that they deserve (of course in the medical way). She understands how Chloe can get when it comes to her job so being the organized person that she is, she created a code system for her and Chloe.

 _ **911**_ _\- "I'm dying" or life and death. You literally have to be dying or someone you both love is dying. Basically use this if someone is dying._

 _ **540**_ _\- "We need to talk." Basically for confrontation purposes or serious matters like white lies that grew and the other got caught. Maybe something urgent but it can wait 'til you fonish up your operation._

 _ **419**_ _\- "If you can, please save me from the awkward situation that I'm in right fucking now! If you can't then, okay go on save lives" Hey, it's still a best friend's job right?_

 _ **111**_ _\- "On my way!" Cause you wanna know if you're ass is getting saved or not._

Yeah, they both have iPhones already and they're not at all stupid to operate those but Chloe argued that only they have this system so they should keep the pagers. After Aubrey's "Come on, Chloe! We need to ride the technology trend! It's more convenient!" she still caved in because the redheaded attending pulled off her puppy dog eyes.

 _Damn it. No one can resist Chloe Beale's puppy dog eyes._

Don't get her wrong though, Chloe Beale is an amazing friend and an even more amazing best friend. She would literally catch a bullet for Aubrey if there were any. Chloe was there for Aubrey during the worst days of her life and became her personal pillow every single night.

 _It's just that when there is a patient on the table, no one else matters._

Like any other day in Chloe Beale's OR, the procedure goes by smoothly despite it being an emergency operation. So, there she is. Finally cutting the umbillical chord of the baby and hearing it cry. She sighs. "Aren't you a gorgeous little one?"

She stares at the baby for a solid five seconds and finally says, "Okay. Take her up, to the NICU. Take care of the princess!" She then turns to Jessica, "Hey Dr. Jakle, you wanna close mommy up? I know I taught you well."

Jessica is dumbfounded for a second but immediately snaps out of it and said, "I would love to Dr. Beale! Thank you so much!"

Chloe winks and let Jessica suture while she was watching closely until the whole operation was finished.

She scrubs off, pages Aubrey 111 and her phone immediately rings.

"I'm in the Attending's Lounge! Get your ass in here, bug!"

"Running as we speak, Bree!" Chloechucklesa little breathless and ten seconds later barged into the attendings lounge.

"What do we need to ta-"

Aubrey interrupts her right away and like word vomit she spits it out. "Beca Mitchell is here. Dr. Beca Mitchell is here, Chloe..."

* * *

 **A/N: Wee! Please let me know what you think by leaving reviews. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! First, wow! Thanks for all the follows and faves! Second! This chapter is more like a filler/another cliff hanger. I just wanna know your thoughts on this. Lol. I mean. Um. I already had the whole thing figured out but things kind of change along the way. I'm extremely fickle minded so forgive me.**

 **Um but yeah. Here you go! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 _"Hey Chloe?" a hesitant Aubrey said as she tried to be nonchalant as possible._

 _"Yes blondie?" Chloe answered not looking up from her textbook._

 _They were both finishing up medicine at Harvard and were always taking turns at the top of their class even during undergraduate school. That never put a wedge on their friendship though. They were really supportive of each other. They've never separated schools since they met._

 _"Well… okay, here I go. Don't interrupt me. I'm having second thoughts about being a surg – wait did you just call me blondie?"_

 _"Okay first, you just interrupted yourself and second! Um yeah? That wasn't meant to be an insult. You should take pride in it and erase the stereotype about blondes being dumb or stupid. Because, you, Aubrey Posen, are the smartest woman I know…" Chloe pepped talk. "Oh and yeah third, I know about your hesitations. I was just waiting for you to bring it up. If you don't want to do it then… stop doing it." Chloe added casually as if it was that easy._

 _Aubrey was dumbfounded and couldn't find words for a minute. She was waiting for Chloe to look her in the eye and finally spoke when the redhead still didn't, "What? You mean… you won't talk me out of it?"_

 _Chloe finally looked at her best friend and smiled. "Well, do you want me to?"_

 _That was all it took for Aubrey to question her decision. "Chloe, I don't know… I want this. But, my father… he –"_

 _"Bree, I love you, but this is bullshit. Alexander Posen cannot dictate your life. It's YOUR life! I know, okay. He spoke to me to…" Chloe suddenly felt guilty about not telling her best friend about the conversation she had with father posen._

 _"WHAT?! I'm not mad so put off that puppy dog eyes," and Chloe lights up. "but, what the hell did he say to you this time?"_

 _"Well, he said that I should convince you to study under him at Rominav Hospital... since after all, it has the best –"_

 _After having heard this tagline repeatedly, she finishes Chloe's sentence for her, "best neurosurgical program in the world. I know. Everyone who cares know that. And I do. I want to be the best, Chloe. But I can't just pack up and go, you know? It's not that easy. I mean first of all, it's in Europe, Chloe! EUROPE!" Aubrey didn't mean to shout but was confused because Chloe was beaming. Her smile was brighter than sunlight._

 _As if reading Aubrey's mind, she finally answered "Well, we solved one problem, didn't we? You want to be a surgeon! And in your words the best. Right?" Chloe winks at her as if this whole conversation was well orchestrated._

 _Aubrey gasped, "Chloe Beale, I knew I kept you in my life for a reason!"_

 _Chloe moves to Aubrey's side and hugs her. "What do you say we get our tea fix and let's figure out the rest of this? We're right in time for our study break anyway." She stood up to grab her jacket and put on her shoes "Come on, Bree! You honestly think we're going to figure things out here at home while our textbooks are glaring at us?"_

 _"Wait, I think I heard it whisper… 'Aubrey, study meeeee!" she laughs at her own joke as she runs to the redhead "Come on, bug! Let's go let's go!" they ran out from their apartment and helplessly locked it as they laughed at their own joke._

 _They arrived at Tea Rex 15 minutes later. It's a tea shop that serves all kinds of tea and only three kinds of coffee. Being non-coffee drinkers and all, it became Chloe and Aubrey's favorite hang-out spot. "Hey Rex!" they said from the other said of the counter._

 _"Well if it isn't my favorite future doctors?" Rex greeted them and pointed to a table where two brunettes just stood up to leave "Look at that! Your usual table just opened up." The girls turned their heads to check put the table for a second and back to Rex and giggled. "John will clean up the table for you and are you having your usual?" he asked while._

 _"Definitely the usual but can you make it the biggest size please? I think we're going to be here for a little while." Chloe jokingly whispered the last part while pointing at Aubrey with her right hand and covering the point with her left._

 _Aubrey was definitely aware and said "Okay okay. Fine, yes. The biggest size for me too, Rex." She rolled her eyes at her best friend who was looking at her knowingly. She was glad that Chloe has her memorized to the last cell and she loved her best friend for it._

 _Rex knew it meant that Aubrey was going through something. He knew these girls for four years so he was basically their cool big brother. So when they were about to pay, he refused and said "Come on. It's on the house. Feel better okay?" The two girls said thank you and went to their table._

 _They talked about the latest hospital gossip. Who was screwing who? The same people they hate and/or should hate on. They reminisced their childhood together and talked about that one time the joined an all-girl aca pella group._

 _"Bree?" it was Chloe's turn to be hesitant._

 _"I've made up my mind you know? Even before we ran out the door..." She was looking out the window as she told Chloe, "I'm going to Rominav to be the best neurosurgeon in the world and you're going to John Hopkins to be the best pediatric surgeon in the world." When she found the courage to look at her best friend, she was surprised to see Chloe Beale in tears._

 _"Wait no, bug! Don't cry! Hey what's wrong?" She reached to cup Chloe's face and tried to stop the tears from falling._

 _"Aubrey… this is worse than all my heartbreaks combined! I'm going to miss you so much." The blonde was already beside her by this time. Half-sitting her ass on Chloe's chair while hugging her._

 _"Come on, Chlo! We're going to be okay. We've dreamt of this since we were kids. We just need to make it happen. We're going to be okay!" Aubrey tells Chloe, for her own sake. She needed to hear these words. Staying in a different continent after more than 11 years of living together and seeing each other every day, it's like losing her sister and it will definitely be such a huge adjustment._

 _"Bree, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Hopkins. I just... I didn't want to leave you behind, you know." Chloe said meekly._

 _Aubrey scoffed. "Oh please, I knew you were going to be accepted as soon as you told me that you wanted to apply."_

 _She hugged the redhead one more time and went back to her own seat, when she saw an envelope at the side of her chair and picked it up she saw the name **Stacie Conrad** written on it and showed it to Chloe. "Oh maybe those two girls left it earlier?" the redhead suggested._

 _"Right… I guess I'll bring it over to Rex then." Chloe nodded and as Aubrey was standing up, she collided with a tall and stunning brunette._

 _"Oh fuck!" the blonde rubs her head and heard a million sorry's from the taller girl._

 _"I'm sooo sooo sorry. I think I left my notes in here and they're really important." She looked around not even paying attention to Aubrey anymore. "Oh, you're Stacie? Here you go! I didn't read them but I saw the name so…" Aubrey offered the envelope._

 _"Holy shit! Yes! I'm Stacie! You're a lifesaver!" She hugged Aubrey and left right after. She ran out of the tea shop shouting "Beca! Beca Mitchell wait for me! I found it!" and Aubrey was dumbfounded and to be honest, irked by the idea of a girl that beautiful shouting rowdily at someone from across the street._

 _"Well that wasn't weird at all," Chloe quipped. "Irresponsible kids don't you think?" It was more of a conclusion rather than a question and Chloe knew better not to question Aubrey's judgment. So she hummed and let it go._

 _They easily fell back to the light conversation earlier and decided to go home after 3 hours of staying in the tea shop._

"Chloe!" Aubrey yells. "Chloe Beale! BECA. MITCHELL. IS. HERE." she enunciates every single word to get it through Chloe's head.

"I'm sorry, Bree. I heard you. I just... I zoned out. So anyway. Do you know why she's here?" Chloe says nonchalantly.

Aubrey is definitely surprised. She thought the redhead would be more fazed or worried about the fact that Beca Mitchell is back. "Well um... the Chief offered her both the Head of Cardio-Thoracic position and the Head of Trauma position. I think she's still choosing between the two.."

"Oh great! Well it looks like there are three goddesses in Atlanta Med now, then?" Chloe says as she headed for the fridge to get her apple.

Aubrey is staring intently at the redhead's movements "Actually, I think we may be four... she brought a certain Dr. Stacie Conrad with her...?"

"Fuck." The redhead mutters as she dropped her apple.

"Stacie Conrad.. Stacie.. Sta –" Aubrey gasps at her own realization. "Chlo, isn't she the girl I hit my head with at Tea Rex? The dummy who left her envelope? How'd they know each other?"

Chloe is about to explain when someone came bursting through the door. "Dr. Beale, we need you. There's been an accident and there's this 7-year-old kid –"

Both doctors doesn't let the resident finish and runs quickly towards the pit. Aubrey looks back, "Dr. Jakle move your feet! Let's go!"

* * *

 **A/N: Welp! They have no idea what they're running towards. Let me know what you think! I have a love-hate relationship with cliffhangers haha. Please leave reviews! I wanna know what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I figured I shouldn't prolong the agony cause I'm anxious myself. Soooo. Here's the third chapter. The first part is the same time when Aubrey and Chloe are freaking out in the Attending's Lounge. This chapter was kind of hard to write since it needed to be technical. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"If it's going to be this slow, I don't want to be Head of Trauma. It seems pretty boring, don't you think?" Beca Mitchell smirks at her best friend.

Stacie scoffs, "Oh please, Beca. You know you won't get bored here in Atlanta Med."

"Yeah, you're right. My father's going to give me enough drama to last for ten lifetimes." Beca hates to admit it but she was here because her mother talked her into fixing her relationship with her father.

"See! Besides, if you don't take the Trauma position, I might as well take it. Don't you think? We're going to be together forever, babe." Stacie winks at the shorter brunette and kissed the top of her head.

"Ew Stacie! Stop it! Everyone's going to think we're together. AGAIN. I need a new image, okay?" Beca is genuinely irritated at her best friend at the moment and pretends to brush the kiss off of her head.

Stace is laughing and whispers to Beca, "You'll thank me later!" as she points to a bunch of residents and interns shooting them the look Stacie was very familiar to.

 _Of course, Dr. Beca Mitchell is a Medical Rock Star. Everyone knows her as 'the prodigy'. She's never lost a patient, not even once. She's published tons of her works and has created three surgical techniques already being taught in all surgical programs across the world. She was part of the military as the team surgeon and on top of all of that, she is breathtakingly beautiful._

Beca shook her head and looked at Stacie to thank her but just when she was about to speak, a giddy brunette walked up to them. "Hi! Wow! You're Dr. Mitchell... I am a huge fan of your work! I… You're going to work here, right? You're going to take the job?" Beca is overwhelmed by the man and doesn't speak until Stacie clears her throat. "Oh! Yeah.. I um.. yeah. Hi. I'm Dr. Beca Mitchell and this is Dr. Stacie Conrad... you are?" Beca asked politely and Stacie offers her hand to the starstruck brunette who shakes Stacie's hand firmly "Jesse. Hi. I'm Dr. Jesse Swanson, Head of Ortho. It's a pleasure to meet you both!"

Beca gave him a tight lipped smile. Not really sure how to go on with the conversation and is luckily interrupted by the Chief of Surgery himself.

"Alright listen up everyone! There's been an accident. A transport truck went off track and fell on a school bus full of kids and teenagers and a few cars surrounding it. The ambulances are on their way so I expect all hands on deck! Dr. Watt has resigned from his position so I want you all to take orders from Dr. Mitchell over here." He points at the tiny brunette who is stunned for a second and immediately regains composure, nodding at the Chief.

Like any other day in her profession, Dr. Mitchell spoke with authority "Alright! Let's get to work. First order, Dr. Conrad is my equal so treat her as another Dr. Mitchell." Stacie smirks at the stunned faces and audible gasps being thrown her way.

"Second, I want all non-surgical patients in this ER to be transferred to the clinic and leave beds empty. Keep six operating rooms empty until 12 noon tomorrow! Now there will be kids so let the Pedia Department know. Third, I want all surgical interns and residents here by 5. Any questions?" Everyone was stunned, because afterall, it was The Beca Mitchell barking orders.

Stacie cleared her throat and shouted "Questions?! No?! MOVE!" and everyone started to scramble.

"We're such a good team, Stace. I think we should both work here." Beca smiles at her best friend.

Stacie smiles back, "I know, right? Come on Dr. Mitchell, let's go scrub!"

Fifteen minutes before the gurneys came busting through the doors, Dr. Conrad already had residents assigned to each bed and the emergency operating room. There were a few left for back-up. Dr. Jakle was hand chosen by Stacie herself to be her resident of the day.

So thanks to Dr. Stacie Conrad and her system, Atlanta Med's ER is working like a well-oiled machine.

Stacie just finished operating on a 34-year-old lady with severe arm fracture when she sees Beca taking the next gurney that came right in. She knows that her best friend is already formulating a plan of action on the child's injuries while listening to the ambulance service staff's report, so she just helps her push the gurney with Jessica.

The kid seems unfazed and when they got to the emergency operating room, "Hey! I know you!" The 7-year-old boy snaps Beca out of her logic.

"Geez, Dr. Mitchell! Even 7-year-olds?" Stacie teases earning a glare from her best friend. "Order a CT, I think there's abdominal trauma, but order just so we can be sure"

The kid gushes over the brunette doctor, "I saw you on tv with the soldiers! I'm Christopher. I wanna be like you!"

Beca's heart melts right there and smiles at the kid, who, in that moment, starts to cough blood. Beca quickly cuts through the kids shirt, "There's internal bleeding so we need to fix this ASAP. Page Pedia now!" Beca orders.

"Dr. Beale's not answering her pager. I'll go get her!" Dr. Jakle says as she runs out of the operating room.

"Dr. Conrad get in here! All ORs are being used so let's work here." and the taller brunette starts injecting everything that Beca needs to stabilize the patient. She then starts to hand Beca all the instruments she knew the prodigy needed. They worked around each other like a well-choreographed dance routine. As soon as they got the bleeding to stop, Beca grabs Stacie's hand and brought her out of the mini OR, leaving the interns and residents stunned at how fast and successful Beca operated on the boy.

"Did Dr. Jakle say she'd page Dr. Beale?" Beca asks.

Stacie recounts, "Yeah... why?"

"Can you take care of Christopher for me. He's your patient now, Dr. Conrad. I just... I have something to fix. Thanks!" Beca leaves without even hearing the taller brunette's line of questions.

Stacie stops questioning her best friend and drags herself to the room when she saw a redhead already examining Christopher. She stops at her tracks and hears the doctor ask, "Who operated on this kid... it's very... well done. I thought... I got here soon enough to help."

"Hi. I'm Dr. Stacie Conrad. Dr. Mitchell lead the emergency operation and that's her handy work." Stacie reaches her hand out to shake the doctor's hand.

Chloe is stunned but reaches out to Stacie. "Dr. Beale. Dr. Chloe Beale. Nice to meet you! Um... let's just admit Chris and wait for him to wake up. I see you and Dr. Mitchell fixed everything already, anyway." She smiles politely and walks out.

Stacie returns the smile and nods at her. She can feel the tension in the room and Jessica breaks it, "She's the Head of Pedia! She's my mentor." Stacie regains her senses and says, "So you must be good then if your mentor is the head of that badass department!"

Chloe is in a daze. She cannot believe what just happened.

 _She only met **the Stacie Conrad** once! They didn't even speak or look each other in the eye, for God's sake! They weren't even introduced! Sure she's heard the name a thousand times from a thousand different stories but, she never demanded to meet Stacie and Stacie never demanded to meet Chloe. _

As soon as Christopher was transferred to his room, Stacie takes a moment to breathe and wrap her mind around the what happened.

 _'Beale? Chloe? Okay. She's a redhead. She's named Chloe. Beca left just before she got here. Oh my fucking god it's **the Chloe**. Fucking Beca never even showed me a damn picture.' _ At this realization, Stacie pulls out her phone and texts Beca, "Fuck you for putting me on the spot like that Mitchell."

* * *

 **A/N: There you go guys! Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! They really matter to me. I think I wanna make this fic long.. and I'll try to update with two chapters per week? I don't know. I'm kind of addicted to writing it so maybe more than once a week update is a safe bet. Lol. I hope you continue to follow this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I just noticed how short my previous chapters were. Lol. So here's a long one for all this story's followers! Oh um like I said, this is my first fic ever, so forgive the amateur smut written down there. Bzz bzz. Lol. Please let me know what you think through the review box!**

Beca is staying in an empty on-call room and pulls out her phone after feeling it vibrate. Seeing she has a message from Dr. Girlfriend, she winces and opens it. ' _Fuck you for putting me on the spot like that Mitchell."_

She put her headphones back on, set her phone on airplane mode and starts listening to her pre-made playlist.

 _The prodigy just got off the phone with her best friend when,"You know, I think I've seen Stacie once. I think you were there too, babe." the resident told Beca while setting the table._

 _"Really? When?" the attending asked curiously._

 _Chloe was about to explain when the doorbell to their apartment rang. She started squealing, "Oh my god, Becs! She's here! We haven't finished fixing everything yet. Bree is going to judge me for being so messy!" her voice filled with panic at the end and while rushing to the kitchen._

 _"Babe, she's your best friend, she's probably more excited to see you. Go open the door!" she encouraged the redhead who was busy running around the placing fixing what she still could.. After hearing the doorbell ring for the third time. "Chloe?", she opted to open the door herself._

 _Aubrey was starstruck when the Beca Mitchell opened the door. 'Why is she here? I got the address right, right? What.."She heard so much about the attending's accomplishment at such a young age and even considered practicing cardiology after hearing from Chloe that the brunette was an attending in Hopkins. "Dr… Dr. Mitchell. Hi! I'm Aubrey Posen is Chloe.. Beale here?" she asked hesitantly._

 _Beca was confused for a moment. 'Chloe didn't tell her about me...?' but snapped out of it when she saw the worried look on the blonde's face._

 _"Hi! Please, call me Beca. Chloe's preparing dinner. Please come in! Let me take your bags!" the usually composed, prim and proper blonde, literally lost her cool and just did whatever Beca was telling her until she was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug by the squealing Chloe Beale._

 _Aubrey finally snapped out of her senses and hugged Chloe back. "Bree! I can't believe you're really here with me. In here! Happy Thanksgiving!"_

 _"Me too, bug! I missed you so much! Happy Thanksgiving!" the blonde squeaked._

 _"Bug?" the forgotten presence in the room interrupted with a smirk._

 _Chloe jumped away from Aubrey, "Beca, this is Aubrey Posen my best friend who is going to be the best neurosurgeon in the world. Aubrey, this is Beca, the Dr. Beca Mitchell." she winks at the end._

 _Beca looked at Aubrey, "I already told you, you can call me Beca. And, it's a pleasure to meet the Dr. Posen." she raises her hand to offer a handshake._

 _The blonde gladly shook it and smiled at the brunette who eventually said, "Well, go do your best friend thing while I put your bags in… Chloe's room." it was more of question towards the end but Chloe didn't even bat an eye. She just nodded and grabbed Aubrey to sit at the dining table._

 _Beca went to Chloe's room, she doesn't go there a lot. They've been living together for almost 5 months but the only times she's been in Chloe's room were whenever she was being dragged in with hungry kisses and tight grips on her hips._

 _So she stayed. **She lingered**. She wanted to actually see it for the first time._

 _Chloe's room looked like the rainbow volcano erupted in it. It was bright and colourful; full of life. Just like Chloe. She was drawn to the wall full of polaroid pictures. There were five pictures Aubrey were in; Countless photos of Chloe — most were taken while she was in her scrubs. There were even photos of Chloe's textbooks and some group photos of Chloe and her friends from the Hopkins, a couple of cute animals, and cute places; She was looking a photo of herself but, didn't find any._

 _Apparently, she was overstaying already 'cause Chloe came to get her. "Babe?"_

 _"Oh. Hi. Sorry, I just.. I just saw this." Beca points at the photo wall, trying to hide the absence of her face pinned there._

 _Chloe walked beside her and pointed at a photo of a mask with Beca's signature in it. "I got my idol's autograph here."_

 _When they met, Beca just accepted an attending position at John Hopkins, where Chloe was about to start her paediatrics surgery training. Everyone from Chloe's class was gushing about the prodigy but only the redhead caught her eye._

 _Beca was notorious for being mean and guarded when meeting new people but she even went out of her way to talk to the redhead and her group. She asked how they liked the speech that and wished the group good luck on the rest of their career. The redhead caught up with her and that's when she asked for a signature._

 _Beca smiled upon remembering how the redhead acted around her that day. She was gladly brought back to reality when the redhead intertwined their fingers and dragged her back to the dining table._

 _"Hi Beca. I'm so sorry about earlier. I didn't know you and Chloe were roommates. I'm so embarrassed about being starstruck!" Aubrey said as the brunette was sitting down._

 _She tried to brush off the part that sting and said "No big deal! I've seen worse!" suddenly realising what she said, she added, "I didn't mean to brag or anything…"_

 _"It's just the truth!" the redhead supplied._

 _The three proceeded with dinner and had a friendly conversation about their careers. Mostly revolving about Chloe and Aubrey finally getting close to achieving their dream. Aubrey casually brought up Beca's work and tried to get her to talk about them more but the brunette hated career conversations when not at work. She was contented with listening to Chloe._

 _The conversation about career eventually died down when Aubrey finally decided to steer the conversation somewhere else, "So, how did you two meet?"_

 _"Remember when —" the redhead was cut._

 _"She asked for my autograph!" Beca interrupted enthusiastically for the first time the entire night._

 _"Yeah! I remember calling Bree right after I came to you, shaking my ass off just to ask for your autograph! I was such a nerd!" Chloe laughed at herself._

 _That laugh. Beca Mitchell's weakness._

 _She looked at Chloe lovingly but the redhead didn't even look at her, so she brushed the tiny thought away 'it's because she's too busy laughing, idiot' let it go and looked away._

 _Beca didn't even notice the eagle observing her every move. As if trying to figure things out herself. "I would've gushed over the Beca Mitchell myself… I mean, you saw me earlier right? Oh and can I tell my friends back in Rominav that we're friends?"_

 _Beca laughed at this and agreed without hesitation. She even offered to take a selfie with her after their dinner. She didn't expect Aubrey to be so carefree and friendly. If anything, she was extremely scared of meeting the blonde. She didn't want Aubrey to hate her. She wanted to be liked. She needed Aubrey's approval._

 _She loved Chloe after all._

 _Beca suddenly realising that she haven't put so much effort in getting to know the person she's trying to impress, she brought the topic back to career, "so Aubrey, one more year and you're already a neurosurgery attending, right?"_

 _"So you were listening!" Aubrey teased._

 _Beca laughed at this, "of course! Are you staying at Rominav or are you moving back to the land of opportunities?" not knowing what kind of vortex she opened, she listened carefully._

 _Aubrey's eyes twinkled at the question. "Well, I still have one year of training and then I'm following Chloe to Atlanta Med! Can you believe it? We were both offered the position since we were third year interns!"_

 _"Oh my gosh, Bree! I can't wait to kickass with you there!" the redhead said excitedly._

 _That was all it took. 'Cause for the millionth time since she met the redhead, Beca felt like she did not exist. Her light did not even shine through the tiny holes and cracks in Chloe's life._

 ** _Like she never belonged; never even existed in Chloe Beale's life._**

 _She couldn't help but pretend to pay attention. She nodded as the two retold each other stories about how they imagine their life and careers will be once they started working in Atlanta Medical._

 _'Why didn't she tell me about this? What the fuck am I to Chloe Beale? Beca, you're being an idiot. You deserve better than this. You got into an argument with Stacie way too many times because of this girl. What the f—' her mind was working fast when she was snapped out of it by her phone ringing loudly._

 _The caller ID showed 'Lily Nakamura'_

 _"Ladies, please excuse me. I have to take this call," the brunette excused herself and headed to the kitchen. Both girls nodded and went back to their conversation immediately._

 _Phone Conversation_

 _ **BECA:** Lily, any reason for your call?_

 _ **LILY:** Beca, I need you to listen to me. Calmly._

 _ **BECA:** What is it Lilian_

 _ **LILY:** Stacie… she's been shot on the field._

 _ **BECA:** …_

 _ **LILY:** Beca?_

 _ **BECA:**... I'm here_

 _ **LILY:** She's already been transported and being operated on right now but she's asking for you, Beca._

 _ **BECA** : Send me the hospital address. I'm getting on a plane once I get them. Thanks._

 _ **LILY:** Okay, Beca. I've sent it it to your e-mail. I'll see you._

 _ **BECA:** Lily? I want to be part of your team, too. If you'll have me._

 _ **LILY:** Thought you'd never ask, soldier._

 _ **BECA:** See you. _

_With that, she headed to her room and started packing all her things. Out of more than 500, she only brought ten of her favourite cd mixes, her headphones, her leather jacket, her trusty combat boots and some of her other clothes. She packed her compact camera and her photo with Stacie. She pulled out a couple of bucks from an envelope and placed it on the table where her and Chloe's picture was standing._

 _She picked it up and looked at it, thinking hard if she should bring the photo and show her hermit friend the redhead she was in love with. After deciding against it, Chloe came inside their room._

 _"Hey babe? What's all this?" she asked looking at Beca's three luggages._

 _Beca internally scoffed at the voice, 'Babe? Where the fuck did that come from now?' but she turns to the redhead with kind eyes. Like she always does when she sees her._

 _"Stacie's hurt.. I.. I have to go," but Chloe blocked the door._

 _Beca was shocked at the action and gave Chloe the 'what the fuck do you think you're doing' look. "If this about Atlanta Med… I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Beca. I just didn't think that I had to…"_

 _She was even more shocked at what the redhead said. "No, Chloe. You... you're right... Um, you didn't have to. You're right. But I really have to go, Chlo." she pushed the redhead aside and she went out of the room._

 _"Beca! Stop!" Chloe shouted startling the clueless blonde._

 _"What the hell do you want, Chloe?!" Beca's voice was filled with anger but her eyes were the loneliest pair the redhead has ever seen._

 _This question meant so much more than the situation at hand and the resident understood every single thing the brunette's voice and eyes were trying to convey._

 _She didn't have the answers though. **She didn't have them yet.**_

 _"Beca, I lthought… I thought we were friends."_

 _Beca's had it. She had to say it, "Friends don't fuck, Chloe! Friends don't say 'I love you' during sex! Friends don't kiss each other on the lips before the other leaves! We're not friends, Chloe! Now if you're done lying to yourself, I have to go, because my FRIEND needs me."_

 _"Well fuck you then, Beca." Chloe was crying now. "You never let me in. You never treated me as your equal. You never made me feel like you wanted more than the drunk sex. I was your friend, Beca. You weren't mine."_

 _Beca smiled at the redhead and walked to her to wipe her tears away. She held Chloe's face in her hands and pulled her closer so their foreheads were touching._

 _"I was never your friend because I loved you from the first day I saw you, Chloe Beale. I never treated you as my equal because you were my queen. I never let you in because you were already my world. I never had the courage to tell you how I really felt because even until now, you only see yourself as my friend." Beca was crying now, too._

 _"I love you, Chloe Beale. Always have." she kissed the redhead on the lips and started walking away._

 _"Beca, I…" the brunette swung her head as fast as she could hoping to finally hear the three words she's been dying to hear since she met her._

 _"I won't be here when you get back, Beca. I'm leaving for Atlanta next week." and the brunette smiles._

 _"I know," with that she left and swore she would never look back._

Beca unconsciously starts singing to the new song playing with her eyes closed.

"With her wine-stained lips, yeah, she's nothing but trouble

Cold to the touch but she's warm as a devil

I gave her my heart but she wanted my soul

She takes 'til I break and I can't get more

You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love

But I wouldn't change, no, I wouldn't change this love

You got me in cha—"

"What the fuck Beca!" an angry brunette barges into the on-call room.

"Jesus fucking christ, Stacie! Shut the hell up!" the prodigy shouts.

Which the doctor ignores, "are you leaving the medical world to be famous singer now, babe? Because, geez, fucking take me with you at least!"

"My best friend everybody!" Beca shouts.

Stacie laughs and answers the untold question, "Well the Chief asked me if you've decided about the position already. If not, he'd take back the Trauma offer 'cause he wants to offer it to me exclusively."

"Are… are you going to take it?" the prodigy asks nonchalantly as she could.

Stacie knows what Beca meant by this question. She senses the hesitation but decides to throw the question back to the tiny one, "Well… I'm taking it if you're going to, babe. You know I belong wherever you are."

"One year of being apart and you get shot. Yeah, Dr. Conrad, you need me." Beca teases.

She was evading again but Stacie would be damned to let her. She wanted this job. She wanted Atlanta Med and away from the field. "Come on, Becs. Does this have anything to do with a certain redhead?"

The prodigy gives herself a minute to say muster up the courage to say what she's already decided on since she saw Christopher, and finally says, "I just operated on 8 different people, let alone, kids, non-stop Stacie. Kids! Non-stop! This hospital isn't THAT stupid to let me go you know." She hopes her best friend won't catch on to what else she meant by that but, "You know, babe. Only two people were THAT stupid to let you go. Thank God, I wasn't one of them." she winks.

"Come on, let's go tell the Chief about our new jobs!" Stacie says excitedly and offers her hand to the brunette who stares at it and says, "Everyone's probably debating if we're together or not…" The taller woman just shrugs, still offering her hand to her best friend.

Beca jumps off her bed and holds Stacie's offered hand. They walk out of the room hand in hand and let go when Beca closes the door. Stacie puts her arm around the shorter brunette and leads her to the Chief's office to which the prodigy protests _"No need to control me, loser. I fucking know the way! And let's grab pizza first please?"_ and the taller one answers with " _Of course, babe" with a kiss on top of her head._

Unbeknownst to the new resident (or rather attending) goddesses of Atlanta Med, the nurses, residents and interns have been gossiping around them.

 _Stacie finished operating on the last patient in the accident. "Dr. Jakle, you're really good at this. Well done!"_

 _"It's an honour working with you, Dr. Conrad!" the resident beamed._

 _"Have you seen Dr. Mitch—" the brunette halted as she heard her best friend singing and motions for Jessica to come closer to listen too._

 _"She has a lovely voice doesn't she?" Stacie asks with pride._

 _Jessica was taken a back because yeah, Dr. Mitchell has a good voice. "Wow.. yeah.. she do—" she doesn't finish because the brunette she thought she was having a conversation with, barged in the room, leaving her there looking stupid. So she stood straight, straightened her scrubs and went to the station._

 _She caught her friends laughing at the earlier event "Jessica, you were Dr. Conrad's resident for more than 24 hours right? How was she? Oh my god, she's like the hottest trauma surgeon, I know."_

 _Her girlfriend Dr. Ashley Reginald supported her without a sense of jealousy and asaid, "well yeah, add the fact that she's in the army. It can't get any hotter than that!" Dr. Jakle beamed at her and hugged her on one side._

 _Cynthia, another resident, joined in the conversation simply to argue. "Of course, it can! And 'it' is The Dr. Beca Mitchell. Everyone loves a mysterious badass don't you guys think?"_

 _Jessica argued. "Okay but hear this: Dr. Conrad is physically a goddess. I swear! She's nicer too." Suddenly turning to her girlfriend, "I promise, I'm not in love with her Ash. It's just that… she's really nice! And everyone in here's already too in love with Dr. Mitchell."_

 _"I know Jakle! Calm down! I'm totally with you on this one." The ever-supporting girlfriend answered._

 _"First of all, stop with the cheeziness. Second. Okay but everyone loves mysterious. Everyone wants to break down walls. Everyone looooves taming the lion." Cynthia concluded._

 _"Guys! Shush! They're coming out!" Dr. Reginald warned the girls through a loud whisper._

 _They watched the two girls interact with wide eyes._

 _Dr. Fat Amy, the fourth doctor in the conversation, finally decided to speak and said, "Look at that, the prodigy's already been tamed!" pointing at Dr. Conrad who just kissed the prodigy on top of her head._

Cynthia can't help but gape at the sight, "Shut up! Dr. Mitchell is not dating Dr. Conrad... is she?"

"Are you blind, Dr. Rose! Don't you see how Dr. Conrad gets to kiss her anytime she wants." Fat Amy, now more engaged in the conversation for the sake of arguing, protests.

Ashley suddenly finds herself helping Amy in supplying evidences suggests, "Or.. or put her arm around her right? Hmm… maybe they are together."

"Shush guys! I really doubt that. You saw me earlier when Dr. Conrad let me listen to the singing right? I mean... Dr. Mitchell calls her best friend or something" Dr. Jakle, currently the worst in gossip of the bunch, quips.

Cynthia puts on a smug face and bets she'd win this argument, "Yeah we were here and we saw how Dr. S was so happy when she heard Dr. B singing and was talking to you insanely happy.."

"Come to think of it Dr. Posen doesn't talk about Dr. Beale like that.." Ashley helps again.

Jessica looks at her girlfriend in confusion, "like what?"

"Like how she means the world to her. I mean they're probably the only real best friends I've seen in this hospital, you know. But.. they don't look at each other or talk about each other like they're... in love with each other. Don't you think?" The ever love guru Dr. Cynthia Rose explains passionately.

The clueless Jessica challenges, "and you think dr. Mitchell and Dr. Conrad are in love?

The orthopedic surgeon a.k.a. Fat Amy shakes her head in disapproval and says, "I think... the beautiful goddess is in love with the medical prodigy."

As the girls start to believe the theory Fat Amy and Dr. Rose had formulated, the lovely goddess with red hair walks in, "I see we're into gossip right now? What's the latest?" she beams.

"Ooooh! Dr. Beale! Have you met Dr. Conrad and Dr. Mitchell before? Are they together?" the eager favorite resident asks.

Suddenly forgetting how to speak, she only says, "Oh wow. I don't know guys. Are they?"

The gossiping group buys the innocent act put on by the redhead and Ashley finally answers, "We're trying to confirm it but... they would be so cute together. Don't you think Dr. Beale?" she beams.

"I... we should go back to work." The redhead hesitates and immediately changes the topic. "These charts won't fill themselves up." She winks at the bunch and walks away.

Jessica, having spent too much time with the redhead, notices the way she was acting. She doesn't mean to comment out loud but she blurts, "Wow. That's the first? She usually comes up with a ship name when she hears about possible gossips..."

Fat Amy, who was quiet the entire time the head of media was around suddenly builds another theory, "maybe our favorite ginger is crushing on our medical prodigy! World War 3 is coming guys!"

Everyone ignores her though. This time it's completely absurd to believe that Chloe's crush would even lead to the third world war.

Chloe runs away from the gossiping bunch as fast as she can. She sits down in the empty auditorium and smiles as she remembers the brunette.

 _"Well done today! If you'll excuse me, someone who insists that she's important is calling." The doctor smiled at her residents and waved her phone at them for a second before picking it up._

 _Letting her eyes linger, the redheaded resident noticed the name on the attending's lock screen and it read 'Dr. Girlfriend'. 'Wait what? I thought Dr. Mitchell doesn't have a girlfriend?'_

 _"Hey Denise do you think Dr. Mitchell has a girlfriend?" She asked curiously. Sure, she might have a huge crush on the prodigy and she's sure as hell that she doesn't have a sho with her but that doesn't mean she can't get jealous, right? I mean she isn't doing anything to ruin that anyway, right?_

 _Denise tried not to tease the redhead but ended up saying "What? Are you jealous of the caller?" raising her eyebrows._

 _"What! No! I was just curious you know. Cause she might get distracted... I mean relationships are distractions.. right?" the redhead wasn't sure of course. Was she denying things because she was really jealous or does she really believe herself._

 _Donald calmed her down by saying, "Yeah... i mean why love them when you can just bang them right?"_

 _She nodded and almost shouted, "Exactly! I mean you'd need to agree on it but yeah. So instead of being distracted from all the relationship problems, you'd have someone to help you lessen the worries." She winked_

 _"I regret this conversation because you guys are gross." Denise joked._

 _Their conversation eventually died down and their day went on. After finishing assisting an 8-hour-long operation, Chloe headed to the on-call room where she found Dr. Mitchell sitting at the edge of the bed kneading her own muscles._

 _"Need help with that, doctor?" she offered almost innocently._

 _It was dark so she didn't see the attending blush at the offer. "No, thank you, Doctor Beale."_

 _Chloe Beale is known for her lack of respect for personal space. So, of course, she took her shoes off and went behind Beca. She lightly slapped Beca's hand off and replaced it with hers._

 _"Wow, you really are stressed, Doctor." she whispers seductively to the attending's ear subtly pressing her chest to the brunette's back._

 _Beca Mitchell was used to this. She has girls and boys pining over her wherever she went._ _Except maybe back in high school and college. She was too 'weird' for them_ _. She just had to choose and she could get them. Sure, she hated people but, she likes sex. Not more than Stacie but, she likes it enough to let women hit on her._

 _So she moved to her right, making Chloe suddenly fall forward just in time for Beca to pull the redhead's free hand with her right. Now with faces less than an inch apart, Beca leans in to kiss the resident gently. "Why don't you let me massage you in all the right places, Doctor Beale?"_

 _That was all it took for Chloe to start taking her own scrubs off. She tried taking the brunette's clothes off but she wouldn't let her. Apparently, the prodigy was a dominant. Beca had worked her way through Chloe's neck, breasts and took Chloe's pants off in one swift movement._

 _She teased the redhead through her underwear until the redhead begged, "Dr. Mitchell please."_

 _"Call me Beca."_

 _"Bec—" the brunette suddenly circling Chloe's centre. Eliciting a throaty moan from the redhead. She smirked and slowly puts in a finger. Slowly. In… Out… In… Out…_

 _"Fuck baby. Fuck. Harder. Faster!" the redhead begs._

 _Beca smirks for the nth time, "Baby huh?" and just as she was about to give Chloe what she was asking for, her phone buzzes._

 _"Fuck. No baby no. Let me finish." Chloe begs after the brunette suddenly halts._

 _Beca smirks for the nth time, "Baby huh?" and just as she was about to give Chloe what she was asking for, her phone buzzes._

 _"Fuck. No baby no. Let me finish." Chloe begs after the brunette suddenly halts._

 _"Hold on. It's Stacie. I can't not pick up. Just a minute." The brunette stood up and walked to the corner of the room as she spoke to her best friend; leaving Chloe naked, breathless but most of all desperate for Beca to be inside her._

 _She closed her eyes, 'Why love them when you can fuck them, right?' suddenly feeling Beca's tongue circle around her, she pulled the brunette closer with her legs and thrust herself towards Beca._

 _As the brunette felt Chloe coming closer, she thrusts her finger harder and harder. "Jesus!"_

 _"It's Beca" the prodigy smirks and that was all it took for Chloe to come undone._

 _She pulled the brunette up to cuddle to which the younger girl agreed to. As she wrapper her arms around the brunette, she was surprised to find her already holding her phone._

 _"Geez. Your girlfriend must hate you for cheating on her."_

 _Beca laughs at this. Actually laughs out loud. "Dr. Girlfriend, a.k.a. Stacie, will always be my best friend. Just my best friend."_

 _The redhead took Beca's phone and typed in her number, "Here. Maybe you can call me your girlfriend too."_

 _"Wow, Red. Pretty confident about yourself huh?" the brunette said as she typed 'Favourite Redhead' as the girl's contact name._

 _Chloe's heart melted at this. "Yeah, I'm pretty confident about.. all this." She winked as she pointed to her naked body._

 _"You should be. Wanna go again?" was all Beca could say._

Chloe feels herself hot all over after recalling the first time she's ever really met Beca. All she wanted to do was remember how Beca said that Stacie will always be just her best friend. She couldn't help it though. She let herself remember how the brunette really took care of her that one time. So she pulls out her phone and typed, _'Usual on-call room in 15 minutes?'_

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was mostly fluff and like a filler or whatever! I'm currently busy with my med school applications so there's that. Lol. Um. The song Beca sang was Chains by Nick Jonas but I had Megan Davies' version in mind while writing it. You can go ahead and hear it! Please leave reviews!**

 **Also if you guys happen to want to reach me faster, I'm on .com lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so inconsistent with the posting. What do you guys think about a scheduled weekly thing? Lol. Um a lot's gonna happen in this chapter cause i suck at imagery... i mean. Um. I'm so used to writing in a short and direct manner so. Um. Yeah? Please leave reviews!**

 **Gamble, dude don't worry about the Beca thing. She's Beca effin Mitchell. She's not weak. Lol.**

* * *

"I know I said I wanted pizza but can we go to Taco Bell instead?," the prodigy asks, not looking up from her phone while pretending not to care if her request gets rejected.

As Stacie pulls up her brand new, slick, black Audi, she said, "Why do you think I brought you here?," pointing at the food place in front of them.

"Oh my god, Stace. Be my wife!" Beca shouted as she got out of Stacie's car. The taller woman just laughs at her best friend's expression and follows her in.

After ordering a Cool Ranch Doritos Locos tacos, with Nachos Bellgrande Combo and Airheads White Mystery Freeze for herself, she got her best friend the 7-layer Burrito and a bottled water.

"Did I get it right?," she asks her best friend who was already sitting down.

Stacie opens up her burrito to check and beams, "Now I can be your wife, Mitchell!" they both laugh at the joke and proceeded to eat and talk.

Beca brings up her fifth small talk topic, "It's so weird that they call it White Mystery Freeze… is it just me or does it sound really dirty? I like the taste of it though… wait… that sounds even dirtier."

"Damn Beca… way to do a monologue huh?" Stacie teases and the prodigy just shrugs. "Hey, do you wanna talk about the Chloe thing?" they've been evading the topic for more than 24 hours since Stacie finally met Chloe.

The shorter brunette puts down her taco, cleans her fingers with Kleenex and says, "Honestly? I've been waiting for you to bring it up… so we could talk about it."

"What?" Stacie says in shock because first of all, Beca never, **NEVER** wants to talk about things unless you try to squeeze it out of her. Second, she actually **wants to talk** about this. Third, it's a Chloe thing! Beca didn't even flinch at the mention of her name.

Beca smiles at her. "Yeah. I haven't seen her in… I don't know.. 6 years? I haven't heard of her name since then… I mean. Don't you think we should move past that?"

"Wait. What?" again, the taller brunette is shocked.

"Listen, Stace. I'm sorry about putting you on the spot like that. I really didn't mean to. I honestly forgot about her, you know?," she smiles, feeling so proud of herself. "I honestly forgot that she works there. I'm surprised you didn't do your research years ago though… Remember when you used to do a profile check for every girl I dated back in college and med school?" Beca finishes with a laugh.

Stacie glares at the girl sitting across her, "you idiot! You made me pinky fucking promise on our friendship that I wouldn't research on this Chloe. You only told me three things about her, Beca! Three!"

"For real?! What did I tell you?" Beca asks still laughing her ass off.

The trauma surgeon continues to glare at Beca as she speaks, "Okay one, that her name's Chloe. Two, she's a redhead and three! That she's in John Hopkins with you!"

Beca finds it funny that she wanted Stacie out of her relationship. "Oh man. Then I made you promise? Okay, good news: Chloe Beale is part of the past. But I'm okay with being friends, you know?"

"Mhmm… you sure about that? I mean… you just left me on the fucking spot, Beca. You perfectly sure you're okay with being friends?" Stacie asks nonchalantly as she could, trying not to imply that her best friend was lying to herself.

Beca looks her at her best friend and says "Come on, Stace. I'm really really sorry. I was just… shocked. I mean, I literally haven't heard from nor about her for six years! That's a really long time, you know."

'Okay maybe she isn't lying to me… or herself.'

"Okay okay, I get it." and with that Beca finally picks up her taco back and starts eating again. Stacie just watches her best friend eat contently and lets herself drift to the past for a little.

 _Stacie slowly opened her eyes and winced at the pain coming from her chest. She felt a pair of hands trying to steady her, "Woah, Conrad. Don't try to sit up. You need to rest." and she knew damn well who's voice that belongs to._

 _"Beca?" she said weakly. "Damn right I am, soldier. I'm here now, Stace. I won't leave you."_

 _She got out of the hospital after five days. Beca helped a lot in the recovery department. She became Stacie's doctor as soon as she got there and never left an eye on her best friend. She demanded that Stacie be relieved of her army duties for at least a whole month. So they flew in from Afghanistan to California. Stacie insisted that they stay in her parents house in LA because 'Beca, California is a better place to recover in than New York! Besides, my parents are in Europe for 6 months.'_

 _So Beca drove them to Stacie's house in LA. When she noticed that Beca was unloading more stuff than her, she finally asked, "So… Are you really staying here? What about Chloe?"_

 _"Here is wherever you are, Stacie. I don't want you dying anytime soon, loser."_

 _Stacie coos. Her best friend is definitely the best. She couldn't help but pry though, "Okay, softie. For real, what about Chloe?"_

 _The tiny brunette did not speak but started crying instead. "She never loved me, Stacie. I… I'm so in love with her and she never even saw me." Thank God Stacie was strong enough to catch Beca, who was breaking down on her knees._

 _"Come on, babe. Tell me what happened."_

 _Beca told her the story story from the beginning, 'I don't think it ever began', despite the non-stop tears. Stacie gave her time to breathe and let it all out. It took the prodigy the whole day, two bottles of wine and 2 boxes of pizza, talking about the whole 'Chloe thing' when her best friend only had salad and tea. They fell asleep at around 10 PM on the huge-ass couch in their living room while a muted episode of Grey's Anatomy was on._

 _The taller brunette still hasn't fully recovered so when Beca woke up at around 7 AM, she started fixing Stacie's meals for the day and proceeded to fix their things in their own rooms. Ever since they met, Beca was considered part of Stacie's family so she had her own room the big house._

 _"Good morning, Beca. You feeling better?" Stacie asked gently._

 _The prodigy smiled sadly and said, "I'm not but… can we please not talk about this anymore? I really just want to forget."_

 _Stacie let it go and decided to let Beca move on her own way._

"Dude, you're smiling… it's kinda freaky." the prodigy comments.

Stacie snaps out of it, "Oh yeah… I'm sorry. I just remembered something really funny! You know people really think we're together. I think we ought to straighten that out… for both of our sakes. I have my eye on someone!" she winks.

"Yeah? I thought the whole 'it's fun to cheat on my girlfriend' was working out for the both of us, Stace!" the shorter brunette whines.

"We didn't know anyone together in Afghanistan, stupid. Well except Lily but she doesn't give a shit. Anyway! Your dad is the freaking Chief of Surgery! I don't want him to think I'm fucking you, because okay, you're hot Beca but…"

"Gross! Yes, I get it! Ew. Speaking of Chief… let's go get ourselves a job!" Beca laughs.

Stacie smiles widely. She really wanted to work in Atlanta Medical after that dose of adrenaline she got from the continuous trauma surgeries. She thanks the heavens that Beca's already moved on. Okay she's kinda sure that Beca's still greatly affected by Chloe but at least she forgot about her, right?

So they put their trays away, drive to their hotel, change their clothes, and drive back to the hospital to talk to the Chief.

 ** _Meanwhile in the 'usual on-call room'…_**

"Hey babe, I'm really sorry about what happened with Jasmine. It's —"

The redhead cuts the guy's speech with a kiss, "shut up and just fuck me, Tom."

He knew something 9s wrong with Chloe but he honestly doesn't care. Right now, he is being forgiven. Right now, after three weeks, Chloe is letting him near her again. More so, letting him touch her again.

The redhead never needed Tom as much as she does right now. Although, it isn't really Tom that she needs. _It's Beca. How Beca's touch feel on her skin. How Beca knows where exactly to touch her._

The brunette isn't there though. So she guides Tom's hands to wherever she needed him to be.

Wherever she needed **_her_** to be.

She, for the first time ever in their relationship, takes charge. Tom is turned on by this and puts all his efforts in pleasing the redhead.

After hitting all the right spots, Chloe couldn't help but let a small moan escape her mouth, "Bec.."

Tom's eyes shoots up and he freezes. He looks at Chloe, who hasn't realized what she said. "What's wrong, why'd you stop?"

"Chloe.. were you thinking about someone else? While we were fucking?" Tom says surprised.

She's preparing to explain but apparently Tom didn't need that. For some reason, he fucks Chloe harder, better... like he's giving it his best.

Maybe he needs to prove how good he is and how Chloe needs to pay attention to the person in front of her. Maybe this is way of easing up his ego.

Chloe doesn't care though. She lets him because she wanted this. She needed the intimacy.

Chloe finishes with Tom and they both collapse on the bed. "My god, where have you been hiding that for the past year?"

"Look Chloe, I'm really sorry about that girl. I really love you, you know." Tom whispers to Chloe while they were cuddling.

 _She was on her way home when she saw Tom getting out of an on-call room trying to dress himself up. She suspected he fell asleep and was being paged, thus the rush. So she walked her way towards the boy when a girl came out, hair all over the place. Just like she had sex with someone. She was near enough to hear Tom say, "I'll call you soon, babe."_

 _She could hear the wink that came right after. So she stood right there, and stared at him. She didn't mean to. It's just that..._

 _Why wasn't she mad? Why doesn't she care?_

 _"Chloe.." the horror on Tom's face was seen._

 _So she had to pretend to at least care. He was.. her boyfriend, right? She had to feel something. Right? She looked at him, shook her head and walked out of the hospital. When she got home, she fell onto her usual routine - preparing tea, making salad and putting on an episode of Parks and Rec._

 _She received dozens of phone calls and messages but didn't really care._

 _Not until_ now... now that Tom's cuddling her. For once, she truly cared about Tom.

"Tom... I think we should break up," the redhead says quietly. Too afraid to break the boy beside her. He doesn't speak, so she continues.

"I tried to love you... I know I did at some point. But I just don't know anymore... I don't love you anymore, Tom."

The man with a perfectly sculpted face looks at her and says, "I know."

He smiles, pulls away from Chloe, gets dressed and leaves.

She knows that smile. She's seen that smile before…

 _"I love you, Chloe Beale. Always have." the prodigy kissed her and walks away._

 _She tried stopping her, but all that came out was, "Beca, I…" She saw Beca look in her direction as fast as she could. She knew Beca was hoping to hear something from her._

 _Instead, "I won't be here when you get back, Beca. I'm leaving for Atlanta next week." she croaks._

 _Beca smiled at her with sad eyes. 'Why is she smiling? Beca..'_

 _"I know," was all the brunette girl said._

 _Chloe tried to take steps towards the tiny brunette. She wanted to run after her and stop her from leaving but Beca was out the door even before she had the courage to speak._

 ** _"Beca… Beca, I love you."_**

 _It was more of a whisper, really. A whisper that made her fall into pieces and a worried Aubrey catch the breaking down the redhead._

 _"I love her, Bree." she couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I let her get away…"_

 _"It's gonna be okay, Chloe. You're gonna be okay…" the blonde whispered to her ear. She tried to believe it but she know she's already fucked things up._

 _She knows that Beca Mitchell left her for good._ ** _She knows that their story is over._**

But Beca's back. She's here right now. She's taking the job, Chloe's sure of it. So she let herself wonder. She whispers, "is it really over, Beca?"

She shakes her head. 'Okay maybe it's not a good idea to think about this. Chloe, don't even go there.' So she dresses up and picks up her phone from the floor and starts typing. 'Bree, she's really back huh?'

She needs to acknowledge it or who knows what the fuck might happen when she finally bumps into her.

 ** _Meanwhile in the Chief's Office…_**

"Chief, good — " she checks her watch and saw that it was 4 PM but she's cut off.

"Afternoon. It's afternoon, Dr. Mitchell." The Chief supplied.

The taller brunette snorts from behind. The Chief looks at them and smiles, "Hey kids! It's nice to see you here." he stands up from his desk and walks over to the two ladies and offers to give them a hug each.

Beca takes a step back specifically to avoid the said hug. Her best friend looks over to her and decides to break the tension.

"Dr. Elliot! It's great to be here!" she hugs the old man.

 _Stacie and Dr. Elliot grew close since Beca took up medical school. Every summer, Beca would have to go to the mandatory 2-week father-daughter getaway. She haaaaated it. So she brought Stacie with her. Her parents didn't mind anyway. Stacie spent so much time learning from the old man and treated him like his own dad to which the doctor responded positively._

 _Dr. Elliot is a nice man. If Beca would give him the chance, he could be an amazing father. That's how Stacie sees it. She's been trying to help the two work their relationship out but Beca just won't budge._

"I hope you're both staying…?" Dr. Elliot asks hopefully.

Stacie smiles and Beca gave him a tiny nod. "I'm accepting the cardio position… as long as Stacie's Head of Trauma." Beca says coldly.

"I'll have someone bring you the contract. Where are you staying? You can stay at our place. Shiel —" the Chief was cut off by a door slam.

He let his eyes linger for a bit and looks at Stacie, "She still hasn't forgiven me, huh?"

"You know your kid, Dr. Elliot. She's a tough one to crack! But thank you so much for the offer. We're staying at the Four Seasons while our apartment is being designed." Stacie said simply.

The Chief is shocked, "But… that must cost you a fortune."

"Well… Beca operated on the owner's sister who was supposed to die 3 years ago. So… they basically offered." Stacie brags about her best friend.

The Chief puts on a proud smile himself, "Beca's really something isn't she?"

"It also helps that said sister probably has a huge crush on your daughter." Stacie couldn't help it. She likes the idea of Beca in a relationship. So any potential of one— any at all, makes her brag about it more than her best friend's ability with the surgical knives.

Dr. Elliot isn't surprised. He knew his daughter is gay. He supports it and loves it when he knows that Beca is happy. He's even heard of so many doctors and hospital staff already gushing over his daughter. Okay, maybe the last one's kinda weird but, "What can I say? She looks just like her mother." Stacie nods and leaves.

"But we can work now, though right? Get some blood on our hands?" Stacie peeps her head back in.

The Chief nods and off she goes.

She catches up to Beca who was speaking to a tall blonde, needless to say hot, doctor.

"— yeah, I can't believe it took you two hours when it took me nearly a week to learn that." Stacie discovers that the doctor is british.

"Hey Dr. Mitchell, you left me in there!"

Beca turns to Stacie, "Oh.. ohh! Sorry, Dr. Conrad, this is Dr. Evans. He was Head of Plastics at John Hopkins and is Head of Plastics here now."

"Head of Plastics huh? Are you a mean girl too?" Stacie jokes.

Dr. Evans laughs at the reference, "Oh! Dr. Stacie Conrad, the best friend extraordinaire. I'm Dr. Lucas or Luke Evans, it's a pleasure to meet you!" the dashing british doctor offers his hand for a shake.

Stacie takes it and paid attention more to the fact that, "First of all, Beca talks about me? I'm flattered! Second, I love the accent."

"I warned you about the flirting…" Beca teases the british doctor and Stacie.

Both Stacie and laugh at this because honestly, who wouldn't try to flirt with Luke if they could.

"I better be off then. I have a surgery in 20 minutes so… See you around?" He looks at both women.

Beca nods and Stacie smiles at him. "Okay, now what do we do?"

"I honestly don't know how things work around here… I think we're getting our pagers after we sign the contract…"

The prodigy shrugs, "Well… you wanna hang in the Attendings' Lounge?"

The women enter the lounge, seeing that it was empty, Beca props herself onto the couch putting her foot up on the table and her hands behind her head. "So... are you into Luke?"

"He is hot! I'll give you that. But I told you, I have my eye on someone, remember?," Stacie sits beside her best friend and lightly shoves her legs so she'd put her feet down.

"Stacie, you didn't expect me to believe that though, right?" Beca asks surprised and puts her feet down. Her best friend, who never wanted to be tied down, was is indeed serious.

Stacie shrugs, "I just saw her once. She's blonde and -"

The toilet flushes and Aubrey comes out of the room's private lavatory.

"It's you..." Stacie whispers.

Aubrey looks at both girls wide eyed. They were sitting rather closely with Stacie's hand around Beca's shoulder. She was whispering earlier while describing the blonde so she pulled Beca closer.

But wow, okay. The said blonde is now in front of her and she feels like her brain ran off, she might need a neuro surgeon for brain replacement.

Aubrey is still sporting the shocked face when. "Dr. Posen?" Beca stands up. She isn't sure why she did it but... her instincts said so.

"Dr. Mitchell, hi!" She reaches out to shake the young brunette's hand. "It's been so long!"

Beca shakes back and smiles genuinely at the blonde doctor, "Yeah yeah. Wow you really did come here huh? How're things for you?"

"Oh I'm Head of Neuro now and you know things are going really great. What are you doing here?" she can't explain it but she really didn't expect Beca to act the way she is right now. She's acting like the first and last time they saw each other, nothing bad exploded.

Beca looks at Stacie and winks at her. "This is Dr. Stacie Conrad. We both accepted job offer here so.. I guess we're here to work."

"So many things on my to-do list but I can think of just one right now." Stacie regains control of her brain and flirts with the doctor in front of them.

Beca snorts. "Forgive her. She's..." she does hand gestures to replace the words but Stacie beats her to it.

"I know what I want. Hey have we met before?" She winks.

The neurosurgeon blushes and giggles. "Well, I'm glad you have a list, Dr. Conrad. Maybe you should figure it out yourself."

The best friends just nod and smile at the doctor who's leaving the room. "It'll be so weird if you start dating her, Stace."

"What? Why? Oh my god, you like her too?"

"First of all, no I don't and never will. Second, I'm actually going to dinner with Mia so yeah date whoever you want in this hospital." Beca encourages her best friend who looks at her skeptically "Okay but what's the reason? 'Cause you never told me.."

"Oh.. um.. she's.. she's Chloe's best friend."

"Holy fuck, Mitchell!"

Beca shrugs, "I mean it's okay with me. As long as I don't get dragged to group hang outs or whatever, you know?"

"But I thought you're okay with being friends with Chloe again?," the new head of trauma investigates.

Beca pulls out her phone, which is ringing. It's Mia, the sister of the hotel owner. Beca is about to answer the phone call but decides to explain things to Stacie because she will not hear the end of it. "I mean that. But don't you think Chloe and I should even see each other first?"

"Okay you're right... now go pick up that girl's call. She's been texting you non-stop!" Stacie nods her head to the tiny one's phone.

"Hey babe?... Yeah, dinner sounds amazing. I'm still relatively free... No, how 'bout we go to a more quiet place instead?... Yeah?... Great! I'll pick you up at 8, then?... Ohh. Okay... I'll be here with Stacie. You can come around 18:00?… Oh I meant 6 PM.. Yeah... Bye."

Stacie rolls her eyes, "You call her 'babe'? You're such a damn player, Mitchell."

Beca smirks at her in that way… and Stacie knows too well that Beca's about to break another heart.

 _It's been 2 weeks and Stacie's already all better. She finally had the strength to force Beca to let her go out of the house for a night out "Come on Beca! You've been out 5 nights within two weeks and didn't come home all those nights! I need human interaction!" to which her best friend agreed under one condition, that since she's still on meds, they can't drink._

 _"Wow, B. You have tons of men and women hitting on you. Aren't you going to tap any of them?," Stacie asked curiously._

 _The little one looked around and smiled, "I'm just waiting for that one to finally come over here." She nods to the woman at the corner of the bar and the woman smiles back at her seductively._

 _"Okay she is gorgeous. Confident looks good on you, Mitchell!," Stacie said encouragingly._

 _Stacie wasn't sure but she's glad that her best friend was moving on. She was finally becoming the Beca Mitchell she knew in med school._

 _Confident and sexy definitely looks good on her best friend._

She's not sure now, though. Stacie despite being known for not being into relationship is a hopeless romantic when it comes to Beca's love life. She really wishes Beca would just find the girl to make Beca happy.

—

'Wow she actually remembers my face.' Aubrey thinks to herself after walking out of the room where she left the two brunettes. She remembers Chloe's text and decides that now's the perfect time to reply to it. 'I know… I just saw her. And she remembers me. Stacie too. Where are you?'

Chloe replies immediately, 'Tell me all about it! I'm at the baby haven!' to which the blonde replied, 'Already on my way!'

"Chloe!" Aubrey jogs towards her best friend. "So here's what happe- oh my god, looks like you and Tom are okay now?"

The redhead's hand shoots up to her neck to cover the hickey she forgot existed. "Crap!"

"Well, it's not like it's the first time... since when did you become shy about these things?," the blonde asks.

Chloe laughs and lets go of her neck. She smiles, "We broke up... after... all this."

"Finally Chloe! I never thought you'd never realize you were never happy with that fucker!"

The redhead covers her best friend's mouth, "Shush Aubrey! No cursing in front of the little ones!" and then she laughs because yeah, she's glad she finally had the guts to cut Tom off. She knew her best friend merely tolerated her relationship with Tom but she's sooo sooo thankful that Aubrey didn't give her shit about it.

After the heartbreak called Beca Mitchell, Tom Andews courted Chloe for a whole year and they've been together for 6 months until now. It was Chloe's biggest commitment next to her career. She's never had a _real relationship_ that long.

"Are you okay, sweetie? I can see your mind reeling…" the neurosurgeon asks her best friend.

"I'm okay, Bree. I just… it's weird that I'm extremely okay, you know? But, yeah. What happened to the encounter you had with Dr. Mitchell?"

Aubrey loops her arm to Chloe's and starts walking towards the attendings' locker room to get changed. "Well… I really thought she'd be super awkward but she was really nice, Chloe. As if I didn't witness shit that went down between the two of you. She even introduced Stacie to me and the woman remembers me! She even flirted with me. So yes, before you even ask, I don't think they're dating."

"I won't ask that but wow. I wonder if she's gonna be okay with seeing me… I mean, I kinda broke her didn't I?" Chloe asks unsure who did the breaking.

Aubrey really thinks about it. She opens the door to the locker room, and checks if it's free to gossip. When she finds it empty with just the two of them, "I don't know. She seems, okay, you know? Like not broken at all or anything. She seems confident… and stuff."

"Well that's good then, right? I mean we can be friends now, right?," the redhead tries to convince herself more than she does Aubrey.

The blonde opens her locker, pulls out her clothes and starts changing along with Chloe. "Chloe, can I ask you something?"

"Uh oh… I know what this is about. Come on, Bree. I'm over it. It's all in the past! I've moved on. I'm perfectly okay. I don't love her anymore. I don't," the redhead talks faster than she could.

"Alright then."

The redhead continues to ramble, "really, Bree. I'm over her. I'm so done. If I see her with someone else. Or if she's dating Stacie now then I'm totally fine with that. You know? I'm fine!"

"Okay."

"Yeah. So stop saying that I'm not over her, okay? Because, I am. Beca Mitchell left me. I'm done!," the redhead is huffing now and Aubrey knows too well it's time to stop.

She was internally laughing hysterically because she ends the conversation before she could even "You let her go though, Chloe. But yeah, you're right. You're soooo over her," she teases. "Come on let's go eat! I have a reservation at Friuli's"

"Hold on! What do you mean I let her go?! Bree!" Chloe catches up to her best friend because she was too dumbfounded with what Aubrey just said… or didn't say.

 ** _Meanwhile in the attending's lounge…_**

"Beca your phone's ringing, wake up!" Stacie nudges her best friend awake.

Beca lazily picks up her phone, "Hello? Who's this?… Mia! Oh yeah. I'm so sorry I fell asleep… Thanks! I'll be right there!" she hangs up. "Crap, Stacie! Do I look like a decent human being?"

"Decent? No. Human Being? Eh. Could pass!" the best friend teases her.

Beca walks to the mirror to check herself out. "Eh. It's probably going to be boring anyway," she shrugs. "Wanna come say hi to Mia?"

Stacie wouldn't pass up on the opportunity to tease Beca so she takes her up on her offer and walks to the lobby with the younger brunette. "Hi Mia!"

"Doctor Conrad! Wow you're both working late, huh?" Mia strikes up a conversation easily.

Stacie mentally notes to befriend this girl and like her for Beca. "Yeah! We've been here for more than 24 hours but it's all part of the job, you know?"

"I understand quite well." Mia answers politely.

Beca decides to finally join the conversation and does it smoothly, "Hey Mia, you look beautiful."

"Quite the charmer, aren't you?" Mia teases.

Stacie laughs at this. Her best friend, for some reason makes the ladies swoon. Even the straight ones. Thank God, she's immune to it. Well, she better be! After witnessing Beca go through the most awkward moments of her life, yeah, she was just the prodigy's best friend.

"When there's a gorgeous lady going to dinner with you, you better let them know how gorgeous they look." Beca winks at Mia.

 _Beca is wearing her typical all-black outfit, her signature leather jacket with a fitted black turtleneck underneath, her dark skinny jeans, and her black high heeled boots. Wallet in one back pocket and phone in another. Her hair naturally wavy and her face with light make-up on. Mia, with her light auburn hair and fair skin, opted for a white long polo under a navy blue pull over. She folded her denim jeans a bit and opted for nude flat._

Mia just smiles at her, "Shall we go then?" she looks at Stacie as if saying she's free to come.

"Yeah you guys should go! I'm waiting for something back at the hotel." Stacie as much as she wants to, doesn't want to annoy Beca so she decides to let them go in peace.

"How 'bout you, are you ready?" Mia looks at Beca who was about to say yes but gets interrupted by her phone vibrating. It's a call from 'Chief'.

"Yeah, hold on. I have to take this it's the Chief," the prodigy looks to her best friend mentally telling her to keep Mia company and Stacie nods in understanding.

Beca walks outside of the hospital and sat on one bench. She picks up her phone when it rang the second time, "Chief."

Back in the hospital, Mia and Stacie sat down on the lobby chairs and continued talking about businesses. Stacie commended Mia for doing such a great job with the hotel and that she should make her own hotel instead of working for her sister. Mia doesn't really care, she loves what she does and come on, she basically owns the hotel too. It's not like Four Seasons in Atlanta is the only one in the world. Stacie agrees and moves on to other conversations when she heard voices that seemed like arguing.

"Aubrey Elizabeth Posen! Answer my question!" Stacie swings her head back at the mention of her crush's name to find Chloe fast walking behind the blonde who was laughing at her.

'Okay they're not fighting.'

"Dr. Beale! Dr. Posen!" Mia shouts and Stacie turns her head back around so her hair was all the two doctors could see.

Chloe, ever the nicest walks over to them pulling the willing Aubrey. "Wow the other hot redhead in Atlanta! How're you Mia?" she finishes speaking even before she gets near them.

"Hi Mia!," Aubrey chirps from behind Chloe and notices the brunette Mia was talking to.

Stacie swings her head around after flushing away all her nervousness, "Dr. Posen, Dr. Beale. Hi!"

She wasn't sure if it was Chloe or Aubrey that was making her so tense. Maybe it was Chloe because damn it, the girl is frozen in her place too.

"Oh cool, you guys know each other! Dr. Conrad, Dr. Beale is the one who brought Joshua, my favourite nephew in the world." Mia breaks the tension so Stacie nods and smiles at her politely.

Aubrey decides to help after checking that her best friend was still out of it. She pulled Chloe to seat in front of the two women so their backs were facing the glass doors of the hospital.

"Yeah, well he's your only nephew, Mia." Stacie laughs at this and that snaps Chloe out of her daze.

"How'd you two know each other?" Chloe finally had the courage to speak but Mia didn't even need to answer because the answer came in the form of a familiar voice.

"Hey babe, ready to go?"

Mia beams at the brunette and motions for her to sit down for a moment, "Beca meet Dr. Beale and Dr. Posen! They're my really good friends."

Stacie looks through the two doctors right in front of her and is surprised to see that Beca isn't even frazzled about the whole situation. She then looks at Chloe who is frozen in her place but trying to force a smile. She now looks at Aubrey who, for a second, looks to her best friend with a worried face. Mia, well, she doesn't know what's going on so..

It felt like a whole five minutes when it actually happened in just five seconds. Everyone, well except Mia, were saved by Beca herself by finally speaking.

"Hey guys! Yeah, we know each other, Mia," the badass brunette walks over and sits next to her date who interlocked their fingers together.

Mia smiles happily at her and says, "Wow how? I mean. Such a small world!"

"Yeah, Doctor Beale her was a resident in John Hopkins when I was an attending. Red has good hands," Beca winks at Chloe.

'What the fuck?,' all three girls who weren't Mia thinks at the same time. Of course Stacie gapes at her best friend.

'Wow… she's really cool with the whole Chloe thing? Wow Mitchell.'

'Red? I haven't heard that in… 6 years.' Chloe swoons at the pet name but pretends not to so she remains frozen with the fake smile and Aubrey is panicking. 'Damn it, Chloe, snap out of it.'

Thankfully, Mia doesn't notice that it was indeed a sexual innuendo and supplies with, "Yeah, so doctor Beale operated on my sister and gave us little Joshua. So Chloe's like my personal Santa. She literally came in on Christmas!"

"Well, Joshua is a gift for all of us, Mia! He's adorable!," Chloe finally finds her voice.

Beca smiles at her and nods and then looks at Mia, "Should we go then?"

"Oh right, you must be hungry!" Mia remembers about their dinner and being the nicest person she is, "do you guys wanna come? You too, Dr. Conrad, you must've changed your mind?"

Beca shoots her best friend a look that Stacie knows too well. She didn't want Stacie to go because Beca has plans, "No no! You two enjoy your date!" she emphasises the word 'date' especially for Chloe. After confirming that it does have an effect on the redhead doctor, she just had to add to it, "Doctors, I'll see you tomorrow? Mia, have fun! Beca, don't do anything I wouldn't," she winks at her best friend who laughs at her and shoves her playfully.

The taller brunette walks away after kissing both Beca and Mia on their cheeks and the prodigy watches her leave. Just making sure that Stacie even got out of the hospital safely.

This doesn't go unnoticed by Chloe so of course, the redhead doctor felt a pang in her chest. Her mouth drops at this but shakes her head.

Mia looks at the two doctors, waiting for an answer when Aubrey, who, like Stacie, remained quiet during the tiny brunette and the two redhead's interaction in order to observe, finally speaks up, "No, we can't. We have a dinner reservation at around 8:30 so we better go now."

Sensing that Mia was about to insist, Beca tightens her grip on her to get her attention, "Let them go, Mia. We can schedule dinner some other time."

"Alright, then. I'll bug you both until you say yes. Okay?," Mia insists.

The two girls laughs and nodded. They all started walking and it was so awkward because Mia parked her car adjacent to Chloe's. So they had to walk to the same direction. When Beca offered to drive for Mia, she insisted that Beca doesn't know the place so she shouldn't bother. The two doctors were walking behind them quietly and when they got to the car, Beca and Mia wave at them to say goodbye.

Chloe doesn't get inside immediately though and lets herself watch the brunette and her date discreetly.

"At least let me open the door for you," Beca says as she opens the door and Mia elegantly gets in the driver's seat.

The brunette notices the the redhead was watching them.

Okay, yeah, maybe Chloe wasn't discreet at all.

So Beca smiles at her and gives her another wave, "See you around, Red!," she winks. She doesn't care if Chloe notices it but it was a habit. She likes winking at pretty redhead girls a lot. Chloe is pretty. Gorgeous even. She doesn't love her any more but Chloe _is_ gorgeous. So she winks at her.

Chloe waves clumsily and again was left frozen in her place. She watches the two girls drive off. And when the two were far enough, Aubrey beeps her car, "CHLOE! GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR!"

The redhead immediately gets in the car, scared of Aubrey Posen's wrath but she remains quiet after apologizing.

Friuli's was a 30-minute drive from Atlanta Medical. That gives her a lot of time to think.

'Okay not only is she back… she's herself again. She's the Beca Mitchell I met. She's so sure of herself again. I mean… wow. And she's hot. She can still rock the leather jacket. I mean. Beca Mitchell is the Beca Mitchell again…'

 _It was after the talk, after the Dr. Beca Mitchell came to them and greeted them, when she saw the doctor getting out of an on-call room with a smirk on her face. Followed by another doctor sporting messed up hair and flushed face. Honestly, if Chloe was close enough, she'd see a hickey just by the neck._

 _Beca caught her eyes and she immediately averted them to the patient chart she was holding. She didn't even notice the prodigy walk towards her._

 _"Hey Nurse Jane, how's Mike doing? Tell him to see me tomorrow, okay? No excuses!," the brunette talks to the nurse casually and leaves after getting an 'Of course, dear. I'll tell him!'._

 _Sure, she was mean but there were exceptions. Her mom used to work in John Hopkins and loved the Nurse. Whenever Beca would visit as a kid, she'd be glued to her mom or Nurse Jane. She's like family to Beca, and Beca to her._

 _The nurse looked at Chloe who was still trying hard to look at her chart until the prodigy went away. "She's gone now, you can act normal."_

 _"I wasn't… acting weird.."_

 _The nurse shook her head, "Did she mess around with you too?"_

 _"Mess.. what? Mess around?," Chloe definitely understood what that meant but wanted to clarify still. Yeah she haven't been messing around with Beca (yet) but well she wants to know still._

 _"Oh dear, you don't have to pretend. I basically helped raised that child. I know how she breaks pretty girls' hearts."_

 _Chloe was trying to figure out what that meant until she remembered something Donald told her when they saw their co-resident crying over the prodigy, "Oh wow it's true. Dr. Mitchell is a badass heartbreaker hottie."_

 _The nurse snapped her out of her momentary flashback, "She's cold and bold but she still has a heart. It's just that no one's found it yet."_

 _The redhead doesn't notice that the nurse was challenging her so instead she said, "I honestly admire the confidence."_

 _"Oh dear, you better. That's a living prodigy right there. She has the right to brag you know?" the nurse proudly tells Chloe while looking at the doctor who was still in their line of sight._

 _After realising that Beca was indeed, a bit cocky towards people she didn't care about, the nurse added, "Okay… maybe she feels like she can walk on water most times but you know. She's never lost a patient, not once."_

 _"Well, she is a prodigy." Chloe helped out._

"Psh. Prodigy in breaking hearts, you mean," she mutters under her breath without even realising it.

"What?," the startled blonde asks.

After realising that she said it out loud, she looks at her best friend and smiles, "It's nothing!"

"Well… we're here and I'm starving. I can't believe I didn't take the shortcut. So let's go, _Red_!" Aubrey teases her best friend.

Chloe's jaw drops and she laughs right away. Getting out of the car wasn't that hard.

They walk into the restaurant and Aubrey takes charge, "Reservation for two under Aubrey Posen, please?"

"Right this way, ma'am!" the waiter leads the way.

"Dr. Posen? Dr. Beale?" Chloe knows that voice!

'This can't be happening...'

Her head snaps to the direction where they heard the voice, "Wow. Hey there, Red! Aubrey."

Crap. Beca Mitchell is here. AGAIN?!

* * *

 **A/N: Already working on the 6th guys! Please let me know what you think! See ya**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sick and can't seem to get rid of it so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. It's kind of pure fluff. But I'm about to work on the 7th and I'm hoping it won't suck as much as this. Call this a filler chapter, I guess?**

 **Also, Pitch Perfect characters aren't mine and will never be. Unless, I get super rich and then I buy the whole thing and ask best bechloe fic writers to write the script LOL**

* * *

'Wait. Why is she even here? I thought she hated italian?'

The host station is in the middle of the restaurant so the two doctors aren't really that blah. They were already being directed towards their table before the dating people said hi to them so out of politeness, the doctors approaches them.

"Oh wow! Hi!," Aubrey is definitely feeling how uncomfortable Chloe was who just waved and smiled a bit at the two.

The waiter starts talking to Chloe and points the table at them. Chloe insists that he doesn't need to usher them and just start cooking the food Aubrey pre-ordered. Because yeah, leave it to Aubrey to have things planned ahead.

The three made their small talk while Chloe did with their waiter. "Well we better go eat! We'll talk to you guys, later? I'm really starving!" Aubrey mentions.

Mia agrees, "We really should've had gone together."

"We will next time!" Chloe supplies and they start walking to their table.

Friuli serves Italian Cuisine. When you enter, you're welcomed by a man in sleek suit asking if you have a reservation. Its design is simple but classy. There are only 20 tables but are reasonably spaced from each other. with 4 columns with 5 tables each row. People, like Aubrey and Chloe, always preferred to be seated by the glass wall that shows the view outside. The chandeliers were a mixture of yellow and white light, and the tables were always decorated with flowers and a small scented candle. They also have a wall of wine collection at the left side of the room and that's where Mia likes to be seated whenever she goes there.

So basically, they were literally on opposite sides of the room.

Before their food arrived, Beca starts talking to Mia with her serious face on. "Mia, I don't know what… or… how I make you feel but… I hope you know that this… we're something I can't commit to."

"Aaah so it's true… My sister warned me about you. The great Beca Mitchell really is a heartbreaker, then?," Mia asks casually as if she saw it coming.

This surprises the brunette, "Where'd you hear that?"

"I hired a PI…" Mia deadpans and the doctor looks at her surprised. "I was kidding but.. yeah, I did my research, soldier." She winks.

Great. I mean, this girl comes from money, it's really not that impossible for her to hire a private investigator. That's happened before, believe it or not. "Oh okay. Um. Wow. So um. Yeah, I just wanted you to know."

"I know what I'm getting myself into. I hope you do, though…" Mia jokes, mostly for herself. She's definitely hoping that Beca won't break her heart or that she, at least, won't be the one left broken here.

To Beca though, it was more of a challenge. More about having to prove that it's impossible to hurt her.

 _That no one is allowed to hurt her anymore._

So she just nods to what Mia says, "Yeah, I do."

Their food food came. Like Chloe said, Beca hated Italian so she got a margherita pizza. That's the safest right? And Mia got the Mid-Summer Italian Bread Salad. On the other table, Aubrey ordered Panzanella Salad while Chloe got Baked Salmon marinated in Lemon and Honey with fresh Garden Salad on the side.

Dinner went on for both tables and Beca is highly invested in her conversation with Mia not even noticing the subtle side glances they're getting from the other side of the room.

"Do you think Aubrey and Chloe are dating?" Mia looks at the doctors seated by the window.

Beca looks at the girls at observes for about a second, like she needs to pretend that she doesn't know, "Honestly, I don't think so. When Chloe was a resident at Hopkins, I heard Aubrey's just her best friend. Oh oh. And guess what?"

"What?," Mia leans forward because okay, Beca's about to tell her a secret.

The brunette puts on a wide grin on her face, "You didn't hear this from me but Stacie has a huge crush on Aubrey."

"What?" Mia says shocked but she's laughing at the same time. As if it's impossible to like Aubrey.

"Yeah!"

Mia turns to look at Aubrey again to pretend to check the woman out, "Well yeah I think… yeah Aubrey is hot. You know if I wasn't so into you, I'd do Aubrey. You could do Chloe!"

Beca laughs, "Okay I'm glad that you're taking this whole not exclusive thing very well but… dude? Maybe don't do that to Stacie? "

"Well Aubrey's hot!" Mia defends the idea.

Beca thinks about it, "Well not exactly! Don't make it weird. I will see them everyday!"

"That was never your problem before."

"Whatever." Of course, Beca would dismiss it at that. It wasn't that she didn't like being thought of as someone who would be considered as a heartbreaker because, she's been really proud of it. It's just that she's not sure if she wants Mia to think that way about her.

She's just another girl, right? But that's the thing though, _is she really just another girl_?

Mia lets it slide on the other hand. Taking it as Beca understood that she was only teasing, she pushed so that she could know better about her, "So tell me about yourself? We didn't really get to know each other…"

 _When they first met, Dr. Mitchell and Dr. Conrad were just visiting Hopkins for a conference they needed to attend to. They had just finished their service for the army and decided to work for Medicins Sans Frontières, an international non-profit organization for doctors without boarders. Beca and Stacie were asked by the organization to represent their entity in the said conference._

 _It just so happened that Mia was living in New York that time. They found out that Mia's heart was surrounded by cancerous tumor and she barely has a year to live. When Mia's sister found out that the Dr. Beca Mitchell was in the same hospital, they requested to have her look at Mia._

 _Beca is a sucker for challenges and didn't back down on this one. When she saw Mia though, she thought she was really pretty. Even flirted with the woman. The redhead though, after being told so many times that it was impossible to operate on her, shot the prodigy down, "you're flirting with a dying woman. You're pretty desperate aren't you?"_

 _"_ _Trust me, the one who'll be desperate for the other between us, is you."_

 _That was it. That was all it took for Mia to be more optimistic and let Beca operate on her. Mia's sister, Janine, told Mia not to even let herself have a crush on the brunette because okay, she's really a heartbreaker. She's extremely cold too… when she's not flirting._

 _Which bothers Janine so much._

 _Which bothers us all._

 _Because how can someone be so confident and self-righteous but be cold and evasive at the same time? How?_

 _True to her reputation though, after successfully removing the Mia's tumor, Beca acted like she never flirted with the woman in the first place._

 _"_ _So flirting with your patients… is that a thing you do to get them to say yes?" Mia asks Beca innocently while the redhead was checking her up with a stethoscope, telling her to breathe deeply._

 _The prodigy smirks at her, "Maybe someday."_

 _"_ _Oh no. Not maybe. The next time, I see you. We're going on a date. Maybe more than that if I'm still desperate." Mia winks at the doctor._

So they're here now. Getting to know each other. Or… you know… Beca getting to know Mia.

"Oh my life's boring… you know just the prodigy stuff, saving lives and all. You though?" The damn prodigy is an expert at this. She's perfected evading so much Mia doesn't even notice. Maybe it was the fact that you get flattered when someone asks about you. When someone wants to learn about you.

Maybe that was Beca's technique. Her date wasn't at all self-absorbed but, maybe the flattery can get you somewhere… or nowhere in Mia's case.

They talked about Mia the whole meal. When asked to share, Beca would simply share an operating room story. She thought, I'm a doctor, I'm a good one, talking about my work no wait, my life, is acceptable, right?

Right. 'Cause Mia seems to have her eyes twinkling whenever Beca would talk about her career and her greatness in it.

 ** _Meanwhile on the table across the room…_**

"Are we going to talk about the genius in the room?" the neurosurgeon's had it. I mean on any given day, she'd tolerate Chloe but the thing is, Chloe can't seem to tolerate herself. She's more worried than annoyed.

She still is annoyed though.

After doing everything and saying anything to avoid the topic for 15 minutes since they had their food brought to them, "Bree… I'm… I'm over it. I don't really—

"You insult me, Chloe. I know you better than that." Okay, now she's really annoyed.

And Chloe knows that look so damn well, so she should really start getting real with her best friend. "Ugh. Okay. But.. look at them. Seriously, look."

Aubrey looks over her shoulder and see that Mia was talking animatedly, needless to say with poise, and Beca listening intently to her. If they were any closer, she assumed that she would see Beca's eyes sparkle with enthusiasm and content. She could see Beca smiling and nodding though, so, yeah, they were having a good date.

She didn't need to tell Chloe that, though.

"Even if you stare at them, they wouldn't notice. They look so happy. We… we used to be like that… Beca and I." The redhead's voice is breaking. It's definitely filled with regret.

Aubrey doesn't seem to get that her best friend was crumbling though. Yeah, she knows Chloe more than anyone. The thing about this neuro goddess though is that, she looooves being right. So, "Wait so let me just get this staright, even if you're not.."

Chloe jokingly gasps and silently thanks her best friend from lighting up the mood.

"Anyway this is you telling me that you are NOT over Beca right?" she knows the answer already. She just wanted to rub it in Chloe's face.

Who doesn't want to back down just yet, "I… just broke up with Tom."

"I don't think you answered the right question," the blonde teases.

"Okay this salad is so good but okay…," the redhead tries to get Aubrey to drop it. Knowing her best friend though, she really wouldn't. "No yeah.. I mean.. I don't know. She's…" Chloe let herself look at the table on the other side of the room yet again.

"Okay so what are you going to do about that? Mia's obviously just another girl for Beca. I heard she was sexing someone up earlier."

"Wait what? How… I mean I wouldn't do anything because… I like Mia. She's Mia. And besides.. Beca seems to have moved on quite well from me."

"Alright we'll do whatever you want, okay? So eat up!"

"That I want!," the redhead chirps and starts to dig in to her salad.

Chloe keeps looking at the gorgeous not-really-a-couple, this time really discreet. So when beca left for the ladies' room, Chloe waited at least three minutes to follow her.

Aubrey notices this of course, apparently not that discreet, but she let her go. After all, 'we'll do whatever Chloe wants, right?'

Thankfully, the washroom is at the back of the restaurant. Chloe doesn't have to pass by Mia and get the girl suspicious about the timeliness of her need to go to the washroom.

The prodigy's date was too busy eating and texting simultaneously to even notice the other redhead follow Beca in.

Okay maybe she didn't exactly follow Beca. She kind of... just had to... anyway.

Beca was washing her hands when Chloe entered the washroom. She's surprised to see the redhead, "Following me, Red?"

"Dr. Mitchell," Of course she wasn't following her. So she just greets Beca as if she was the cockiest person in the world.

"Ew. Please don't call me that. We're outside the hospital."

 _'What the fuck she's acting so normal what the fuck it's like…'_

Still standing by the door with her mind reeling, "sorry Beca."

"Don't sweat it" She shakes her hand to dry careful not to get water on Chloe.

Before Beca could start walking out that door, Chloe blurts out, "How's your date going?"

"Wow. Didn't you come here to pee or something. You didn't bring your make up so you're not here to retouch.. Unless… okay. You're following me." She's sure as hell over Chloe. So that means the redhead gets treated the same way as everyone. The snarky comments. The witty and rude evasion. Yeahp, Chloe gets that now too.

"What? I…. What?"

"Calm down, Red! I'm messing with you. I'll go now… so you can breathe.." or maybe not. Maybe the brunette just jokes a lot, I guess?

"Ha ha." the redhead deadpans as she rolls her eyes.

Beca winks at her and leaves.

'She's so cocky when did she become like that. What the fuck? But… she's so damn hot." That's the thing. Chloe finds Beca even more attractive now. She leaves the washroom after eight minutes just to give everyone the idea that she was indeed going to the washroom for a reason that isn't Beca.

Sitting down, she ranted to Aubrey who doesn't seem to mind, "Ohmygod Breee, she was such an ass."

"Tell me."

So the redhead tells her best friend everything that happened since she opened the washroom door. Internally, Aubrey was laughing because leave it to Chloe to become so animated when story telling. She's also amused by the fact that her best friend isn't at all denying that she still likes Beca. The dinner goes on as it is. Chloe fuming and Aubrey eating her food while listening and agreeing to everything that her best friend rants about.

Beca pays for their dinner because yeah, she worked for the army and she gets paid really well. Other than that, she owns her own research lab that focuses on heart equipment developments and she's really handling things well. People don't know about the company though. Well, Stacie and her parents do but yeah. She's trying not to add more right to her humongous bragging rights.

They leave the restaurant hand in hand and Chloe was so damn sure that they are heading to Mia's place.

Beca goes straight to the car without even saying goodbye to the doctors. Mia though, being the nicest person on earth besides Chloe, tapped the glasses to wave at the two who waved back. Chloe lets her eyes linger as Mia walks to her car. She sees Beca already holding the door to the passenger seat open for Mia. When Beca closes the door, she caught Chloe watching them again. She smirked and nods at the girl who this time didn't avert her eyes and smiled instead.

Aubrey put her eyebrows together, "What was that?"

"If she's over me then maybe I shouldn't start getting over her too." Chloe says confidently.

Aubrey was internally laughing at her best friend. Chloe was being petty and she might not know what she's up against. But she was being supportive so she nods and let the redhead go back to finishing her desert.

When Beca pulls up in front of the Four Seasons Hotel, Mia lets out a grin, "You're getting ahead of yourself, you know."

"What ever do you mean?" Beca asks playfully.

"I meant I should've driven you home instead of bringing me home."

The brunette can't believe it. Mia's joking right? "What? I'm staying… at your hotel smart ass. This is… your… hotel right?"

Mia starts laughing with Beca who was already banging the wheel of the car. "I mean… I wasn't even thinking about it." she teases.

"Shut up and kiss me Mitchell."

"I think we should wait until I bring you to your room, babe." she winks

After opening Mia's door for her. Beca politely gives the car key to the valet guy. She held Mia's hand until she brought her to her suite.

Needless to say, they had sex. They both knew it was gonna happen. They both agreed to it. They were this more than friends less than lovers couple. Okay they weren't a couple.

Admittedly, Mia likes Beca more than Beca likes Mia. It's not news.

But for some reason, when Beca woke up from their cuddling session she wrote a note for Mia and left a note saying, 'Left early for the hospital. Feel free to visit anytime - B.'

For some reason, she felt the need to let Mia know why she left and where she went. Why? I mean, she's just another girl, Beca.

She spent approximately 10 minutes overthinking this thing until Stacie asks her about her not-girlfriend. Stacie bought it and so did she because, there's a really cute dermatologist who's been flirting with her since she got to the hospital. Beca's heartbreaker side isn't that easy to get rid of.

— — — — — — — —

So both Beca and Stacie officially started their days as heads of their departments. An e-mail has been circulated among the hospital staff the moment both doctors signed their contracts. They came in, got their pagers and met the doctors in their department.. Stacie's very well-liked. She jokes around everyone and well she's obviously very pretty.

"Hi I'm doctor Conrad… Dr. Stacie Conrad. I'm the new Head of Trauma. I understand that Dr. Watt left you for… Well who cares. You got me!"

Interns laugh at this.

"Okay okay so I worked for the army my whole life. Fun fact, Dr. Mitchell and I we keep saying we worked for the army before here but really we didn't. So if you've all fangirl-ed over our resident you'd know that we both worked for Medicines Sans Frontier before going here. So I worked 6 years in the army and worked in MSF Brussels as a field surgeon for 3 years. Then now I'm here. So expect me to bark orders like a soldier. I'm nicer though.. than Beca. So… questions?"

And the question everyone's been dying to ask, "Doctor, are you dating doctor Mitchell?"

"Oh dear heavens no. So yeah, I'm single" she winks at the attending in the room. "Alright any other?"

Not getting any answer, she joins her hands in one clap and says, "Okay then, let's get to work."

Beca on the other hand put on her tough exterior and a very direct to the point speech. "Okay first, no talking. I'm nice but not that nice. I'm doctor Mitchell, call me doctor Mitchell and only doctor Mitchell. I guess I'm your new head of cardio. No rules really I guess just do your jobs perfectly. If you need me, page me. I don't want to step on anyone's toes, we're all great doctors here so please. I'm not a good friend so don't… I mean… yeah. So I really… Hmm. Questions?"

Doctor Rose who happens to be in the room suddenly says, "That's okay doctor, we already know about you."

The doctors laughed out loud until Beca tells them to stop by raising her hand.

"Seriously though. Here's another rule. Don't say shit like that. Don't creep me out and as Dr. Conrad calls it 'fangirl' Yes, I'm tiny, yes, I'm gay. Conrad and I aren't dating. So questions? That aren't about my personal life?"

Everyone was scared as fuck now of how authoritative Beca is and that's the way she likes it. "Okay come on, let's fix hearts." She smirks.

Jesse, appears out of nowhere with a toothy grin, this time more confident of himself than ever, "Wow, do you scare everyone away like that?"

"Last time, I was scaring you so.. you tell me." The brunette shoots him down.

"I was.. fanboy-ing"

"I know…"

Jesse blushes. "Stop it are you not used to that? Being called the prodigy and all that."

"I am actually." She brags. "So what do you want?"

"I want to be your friend. Your best friend."

It's official. Jesse's weird. Who says stuff like that? "What? You're so weird. I already have a best friend."

"I want to be your guy best friend. Come on doctor B, let me hang out with you."

"No."

"You can't stop me." he says smugly.

"Don't you have some bones to fix, doctor?" the brunette sits down and starts to check on the documents piled up on her desk.

"Oh but that's the thing... heads have less surgeries. You know, this being a teaching hospital and all that. Weren't you told?"

Beca looks at him straight in his eyes and then to the pile that's right in front of her. Nope. Not all heads have less surgeries. I mean Stacie even has patients coming in everyday. Beca though, she's a world renowned doctor. She can even fix people with a brain or bone damage. She can even do plastics, she just doesn't want to do it.

"Okay that's alot.. but you're Beca Mitchell. People want you." Jesse defends himself for the false information.

Beca rolls her eyes at this. "Okay, you can hang out here. But we are not friends, Swanson."

"Yes!" the orthopaedic surgeon throws his first up in the air.

Aubrey brought Chloe home last night. She was sure her best friend wouldn't want to talk about the prodigy at all after their drunk conversation. Okay, more, Chloe was drunk and she was sober as hell.

 _After their dinner, Aubrey insisted that she'd take Chloe home. She threw in a bottle of wine into the offer so that the redhead could not resist. She needed this._

 _True enough, Chloe bawled her eyes out the moment she finished her third glass of wine "Bree, I let her go. I can't believe I did so much shit to her. I was just scared, doesn't she know that? I mean, you knew that right?"_

 _"Chloe.. she didn't know. Hell, I didn't even know you were living with her. I didn't even know you guys were a thing…" Aubrey said softly. Careful not to rub it in Chloe's face._

 _When the redhead just sighed, Aubrey kept going with her speech. "Remember when I told you that you should flirt with the prodigy and see if you could turn her into the single-woman lady? Chloe, you told me you would never. You told me you don't like it when people mess around people."_

 _"You know it was more of a career thing, Bree. I don't think anyone knew except Stacie. I didn't want to live in Beca Mitchell's shadow, you know." Chloe said in between her tears. Her voice filled with regret._

 _They were both seated on the carpet in the redhead's living room and Aubrey reached out to her best friend. "Honey, you know damn well, we'll all be living in Beca Mitchell's shadow. I can be world's best neurosurgeon tomorrow and she can beat me right to it after a few days…"_

 _"I know that but… See? Derek Sheperd and Meredith Grey couldn't work together, 'cause Derek was some kind of neuro-god and Mer was just Ellis' daughter. She was just Derek's bitch." Her voice was louder. As if a tv series would make her point more valid._

 _Aubrey smiled at her best friend's reference because they've been watching that together for so long. "But, they love each other and they ended up together, Chloe."_

 _"Derek's dead! It's not happily ever after for them." Chloe shouts. Her voice breaking towards the end._

 _"But you said it was a career thing, Meredith owns the hospital, she's a kickass surgeon. Who cares about Derek? Unless it wasn't a career thing. It was a love thing wasn't it?" Aubrey asks carefully while looking into her best friend's glossy red eyes._

 _Chloe nods. "But she's with Mia now. We can't keep doing this. I'm… I should move on, really. Please help me, Bree."_

 _"That's going to be easy!" Aubrey hugs her best friend. She changes the topic to how her favourite resident, Fat Amy, insisted on being called Fat Amy. Which led the redhead to a laughing fit._

 _Aubrey knew for sure that Chloe is still in love with the prodigy. What can she do though? Well, nothing… at least for now. So she left Chloe after making sure she's at least slightly sober and went home._

Today, she doesn't say hi to anyone. She either nods or winces every time someone acknowledges her. She's had hangovers before but today was different. Okay maybe it wasn't the hangover but the reason behind it. Or maybe it was the dream.

 _A dream where she and Beca were in the exact same apartment six years ago. Only this time, she was begging for Beca to stay… for Beca to be with her and move with her to Atlanta Medical. Only this time, Beca wasn't leaving for Stacie…_

 _Beca was leaving for Mia. To be with Mia._

 _Only this time, Beca told her that she's always been just a friend. This time, she wasn't Beca's queen. She wasn't Beca's world. She wasn't the one Beca was in love with._

She went straight to the cafeteria and seeing that there weren't that many people, she opted to stay.

She ordered a cup of green tea from Katie with a smile and sat down on the corner of the room. Hoping to be unnoticed. Luke however, doesn't let her get away with it. "Having a bad day?"

"Dr. Evans" she acknowledges the British hottie with a smile and a nod.

Luke and Chloe became very close friends since Luke transferred to Atlanta Med two years ago. They knew each other from Hopkins but Hopkins was a sore topic for Chloe so they barely spoke about it. Luke was like part of their friendship. The trio being herself, Aubrey and Luke. Three gorgeous people hanging out. It's like high school, isn't it?

"What's wrong Chloe?" he asks with concern.

"Nothing… Just… bad dream i guess."

Luke knows the redhead enough that if she starts her answer with 'nothing' it means that she's not ready to talk about it. She'd end up mixing her words and they've ended up in huge fights about it in the past. He then helps the redhead change the topic into a teasing one, "Wow. Atlanta Med's very own sunshine has some darkness. Who knew?"

"Don't start with me Lucas." There it was. The fuming Chloe Beale only he and Aubrey have had the privilege of seeing since the two goddesses moved to Atlanta Med. So he brushes it off with a laugh.

He was looking around for people to make fun of because that was their past time. They would pretend to mouth the words coming out from people's mouth and engage in a silly conversation. Someone caught his eye though.

"Oh look, it's Mia." the plastic surgeon points to the woman who was talking to one of the nurses by the entrance of the cafeteria.

Luke met Mia at Hopkins after Beca operated on her. Mia asked for him to fix the scar the prodigy left and even questioned if she was really a prodigy if she couldn't do a plastics operation. Luke then explained that Beca wasn't really a fan of plastics. They met again at Mia's party in Atlanta where both Aubrey and Chloe were invited and brought Luke along with them.

"What's do you think she's doing here?" he looks at Chloe hoping for some answers.

Her brain is working so damn hard though. She remembers the whole dream and the whole drunk confessions thingy to Aubrey. Chloe sips from her tea and tries to act chill about the whole situation. "Oh she's seeing Dr. Mitchell"

Luke spits out his coffee at the news. "What? Are they exclusive?"

"Who knows?" Chloe really doesn't want to talk about it but she didn't really want anyone to know about her and Beca either.

Luke nods but remembers that the redheads were friends, "Aren't you close?

"No… we haven't spoken since we both left Hopkins. I mean we did last night but it was so fast, you know…" that was the fastest Chloe ever spoke this morning. Like she was lying about or hiding something.

Luke raises his eyebrows, "I meant Mia."

"Oh! I'm not sure. I.. haven't asked." That was it. Luke may have figured it out. Maybe Beca was the sore topic about Hopkins. He really wants to know now but he's damn sure he won't get it from Chloe nor Aubrey.

So he pries and riles Chloe up some more, "Well I wonder who gets her heart broken first."

Chloe thinks, 'me, i'm already broken' but feigns her intrigue and asks the blonde, "What do you mean?"

"I mean yeah, Beca's a heartbreaker but Mia's not a hard person to love, you know. I mean she's pretty, she's smart, poised, rich… not to mention really pretty."

Chloe gasps at this but tries hard to hide the pang of jealousy Luke was giving her.

"Honestly Mia's pretty much like you… but well. You and Beca look better together."

"What?" Chloe couldn't believe what her friend just said.

But before he could even repeat what he said, his pager goes off. "Oops gotta go burn patient bye!"

Chloe is dumbfounded. Luke has no idea what he just told her. I mean seriously, isn't it kind of weird that he would even think about beca and chloe. Or... 'wait did he know about us back in hopkins. What? Wait no. No one even knows. Crap he can't possibly know, right? Beca didn't... she wouldn't right?'

Her mind was reeling and she was too busy letting it reel some more. She didn't even notice that Mia was already sitting next to her. The girl with lighter red hair snaps her fingers at Chloe to get her to snap out of it.

"Chloe? Hey?"

Chloe blinks her eyes so fast and looks at the gorgeous…rich, smart, poised person in front of her. She swallows her anger and finally says hi. "Hey Mia... what... how?"

"Wow you really were out of it huh?" Mia laughs at the doctor's surprise.

Chloe shakes her head and channels her normal bubbly self, "I'm so sorry. Hang over. Anyway what's up? Here to visit your girlfriend?" she adds a teasing tone to get rid of her own jealousy.

"Oh she's not my girlfriend, Dr. Beale. A girl can only hope." Mia winks at Chloe who can't seem to figure out what facial expression she should put on.

She settled for confused, "Okay what? How does that even work?"

"She told me she's not into the exclusive thing. She's not 'committed' to whatever we are. I said yeah okay but you know... it's Beca."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure if you heard but Dr. Mitchell is my personal hero. She took out the cancer surrounding my heart when everyone's told me that it couldn't be done. I'm not sure if I like her because of the superhero spell she has on me… but you have to admit, that woman is one of a kind. I'm.. you get it, right?" Mia mindlessly talks about her attraction to the prodigy.

Chloe thinks about it… she knows what Mia is talking about but instead, "I really don't."

"Oh right." Realising that Chloe probably thinks she's crazy over Beca, she defends herself. "But she's really the one. I mean she could be everybody's 'it' so I'm not letting her go."

It took Chloe every atom to stop herself from saying how Beca loved her first. How stupid she was to let her go. And how stupid Mia would be if she let Beca go. "Wow you really sound like cupid hit you with an arrow."

"Yeah well. I hope she gets hit too. I heard from Stacie that Beca was so in love with someone before she joined the army. I think it was someone from Hopkins and Stacie was joking that Beca went back to Hopkins three years ago to see if she was already over the woman."

"... really? I mean? Is she" the doctor tries to sound unknowing.

Mia looks at Chloe and smiles, "Yeah she is. I mean I think she is… we actually talked about the woman last night."

"Oh?" Chloe encourages her to go on.

 _Beca stood up from cuddling to put up soft music. Mia smiled at her and asked her to come back to bed to cuddle._

 _"Beca?" her voice was hesitant but confident at the same time._

 _The prodigy sensed this and prepared herself to talk about something serious. "Yeahp?"_

 _"I know we're not… girlfriends or anything serious but… are you over her?" Mia was whispering. Not letting her eyes open afraid of what expression Beca might sport._

 _She was surprised though, "Honestly, Mia? I was so in love with her. But that's the thing.. i was. I'm not anymore, you know. I remember even the slightest mention of her name would make me squirm and now.. it's just.. another name to me. Is that? Is that weird. I'm really happy though."_

 _Mia couldn't help but hope, "with me?"_

 _"Well.. yeah but. It's more of a cause i'm free thing." There was it. Mia was glad that the brunette was over the mystery woman but her hearts was also breaking at the fact that Beca is something she can't have all to herself._

"I tried not to sound like a jealous girlfriend. But I'm not really sure if I succeeded…" Mia laughs as she recalls the late night conversation.

Chloe's heart broke. Beca specifically said that she was in love… was… not anymore. It's really over for them huh. Should she tell Mia though? She's her friend. But she notices that Mia was more quiet than usual. "You okay?"

"Yeah.. I just.. I realized that my chances really are slim."

"You havent even tried yet" Not really sure why she's encourging. But maybe it was just her nature. Maybe she's finally just accepted that their stories' finished.

Mia then changes the topic to Chloe's love life which was inexistent according to the doctor and they spoke about it more.

They were both laughing when Beca came in with Stacie and Jesse.

"What the?" Stacie looks at the table.

Jesse who was paying more attention to Beca's antics asks, "Huh why?"

"Becs dont you think thats weird?" Stacie points out to the table a few meters away from them.

Beca looks up from the article she was reading on her phone to the direction Stacie was pointing at. "Oh wow. Two redheads in one table. I thought they were extinct?"

"The other one's prettier though" Jesse comments as he places a tray down on the food station.

Beca smiles, "I know. She looks good in blue."

"Idiot, they're both wearing blue." Stacie shoves Beca's side and laughs at her.

Jesse explains himself and says "Well, I was talking about doctor Beale. Would you bone her, doctor Mitchell? I heard she's bi oh and she just broke up with Tom."

Stacie looks at her best friend waiting for an answer. She really want to know the reaction. Plus the boyfriend? She didn't know about that.

"I'd bone the girl she's with." Beca winks at Jesse.

Stacie internally throws her fists up in the air because Beca has proven, yet again, how little Chloe meant to her. "Wanna go say hi? I think Mia's here for you anyway!"

Beca grabs Jesse by his arm, "Come on, I'll introduce you."

They walked over to the two. Jesse too busy gawking about how Beca made him feel included and Stacie laughing at him the whole time.

"Hi redheads!" Beca says out loud. Not minding the few heads turning to look their way.

Chloe's throat hitches. She knows that voice too well. She knows how much Beca likes to rub it to her face that she's a redhead. She used to hate being a redhead because of all the stereotypes but it was Beca who made her accept that just because she was a redhead meant she has to act like one.

Still, though. It's Beca and she can't forget the conversations she had with Aubrey last night.

Mia however stands up to meet the trio approaching them, "Hey! I brought breakfast!" bringing up one bag from her hand. Chloe wasn't sure where it came from 'cause she haven't seen that bag the whole time they were talking

The prodigy quirks her eyebrows because 'wait i thought we weren't a couple.' Bringing breakfast for each other is definitely such a couple-y thing to do.

Mia senses Beca's hesitation so she explains, "It's actually for you and Stacie."

Stacie squeals "Oh my gosh Mia marry my best friend already."

That doesn't help Beca at all. First, she was being pressured into a girlfriend-girlfriend relationship, now she was being pressured into marriage? Are you kidding her? Yeah, okay it was a damn joke. But jokes are always half meant. She was frozen but thank god for Mia. "Hey. Don't scare her away! We're not even a thing you know." she winks at the taller brunette.

Chloe and Jesse were both feeling a little awkward. Jesse, mostly because he was trying to figure out the relationship between Beca and Mia. Chloe however, because she knows that Stacie's been throwing her some real shade since last night. So when Mia look at Jesse to smile at him, he breaks the tension.

"Hi I'm Dr. Jesse Swanson. Beca's new best friend." he raises his hand to shake Mia's hand and nods towards Chloe with a smile.

Beca rolls her eyes and says, "He's really not."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Swanson. I'm Beca's stalker. Mia." Mia finds humour in Beca's reluctance when it comes to new relationships and acknowledging if a person is a friend. She likes to make a joke of it a lot.

"You're really not." See? Reluctance.

Jesse ignores her completely and continues his introduction to Mia. "Well, stalker, if Beca breaks your bones, come see me, okay?"

"Oh I don't think my bones are what she's going to break." Mia winks at him and everybody catches her drift. Even Beca who was completely frozen again at that remark.

Stacie puts it into word by commenting on the situation. "Burn" Leave it to Stacie to lighten up the mood and now that Jesse's around, she finally has someone to encourage her with the teasing.

Beca finally decides to open the bag and sees a sandwich inside with a pack of fresh cut fruits. Mia notices the tiny brunette and answers the question in her mind, " It's French Toast glazed with honey and crushed almonds."

"Ohh…" Stacie looks around to make sure that Beca's not reacting so bad to it. She notices Chloe put on a discreet smirk and gets that even Chloe knows about Beca's reaction almonds.

Mia senses the tension. She doesn't know how many times Beca's already frozen up since they started talking. "Why?"

Stacie smiles at the sweet hotel owner, "I loooove it but Beca's allergic to almonds."

Mia's face falls and Beca doesn't know what to do about it. It's not her fault Mia doesn't know. Why would she even bring her breakfast in the first place, right?

Leave it to Swanson to diffuse the situation though. "Can I have it instead? It looks so good!" after grabbing the bag from Beca, he was about to take a bite when the prodigy snatched the sandwich back and insisted that she'll eat it. Since they were in a building full of medicine, she'll definitely live. Mia finds it sweet but she really didn't want to risk Beca's allergies to get in the way of her work. She instead bargained that she'll make Beca breakfast some other time.

"Hey Red, do you want it instead?" Beca turns her head to Chloe who was busy being irked by the sweetness being displayed in front of her.

Mia was surprised Beca was even offering the sandwich to Chloe. She sensed that they weren't really that close but she brushed it off as something that was meant to annoy Jesse. Before Chloe could say no though, Mia was already handing it to her, "I hope you're not allergic! It's really good!"

"Oh wow. Yeah, I love French Toast!" was all she could say. It's true though. When she and Beca used to live together, the tiny brunette would prepare French Toast at least once a week just for her. Beca hates it so she settles for cereals. That's how Chloe knew the brunette loved her.

All thoughts were interrupted when Beca says, "Okay, I'm here to get breakfast so… anyone want anything?"

Stacie asks for pineapple juice with a wink. We all know why. Mia asks for anything and Chloe simply shakes her head. Jesse comes along with Beca because the tiny brunette insisted that breakfast was on her after she gave Chloe the sandwich. The orthopaedic surgeon was ecstatic and ordered waffles with bacon and eggs. Seriously, this hospital is too luxurious.

After getting everything and handing people their drinks. Mia receives a phone call from her sister, who is kind of her boss. She excuses herself for minute to pick up the call and the four doctors start talking about the working environment in Atlanta Med.

When Mia came back, she immediately says, "Hey, there are things that I have to attend to. I really have to go. I'll see you guys around?"

"I'll see you tonight." Beca is surprised by her answer. Thankful that Mia doesn't make a big deal out of it, she chooses not to kiss her goodbye and let the girl go to her car on her own. Stacie doesn't approve though so she left the table saying, "I'll walk out of the cafeteria with you. My self-imposed break's over anyway. See ya guys!"

When the three doctors were left alone, Jesse quickly turns his head to Beca. "Wait so are you dating Mia?"

"Well… we're not exclusive." Chloe tries not to look uncomfortable about the situation. She suddenly hopes that everyone knew about her and Beca just so people would stop rubbing it in her face.

Jesse didn't understand the thing about polyamory. "So you're… intentionally trying to hurt her?"

"No, Jesse. We had an agreement. We talked about it. That I feel nothing… and you know that we're just not into commitment right now." Beca says casually. Chloe's ears perked up as she head the words 'that i feel nothing' clearly she has hope then? Or not?

She scoffs at her own thoughts and it didn't slip Beca's hearing. "Problem, Red?"

"I think people who lead other people on are… mean… that's all."

"Don't we all know that?" the tiny brunette smirks. Chloe understood what she was trying to say. But couldn't accept it. 'She thinks that I lead her on? Well she lead me on!'

Jesse despite his age was the innocent one, "I honestly don't."

"Maybe because you haven't been hurt yet." Beca looks hard at Jesse and smirks. The horror on the doctor's face was priceless and that's when she laughs.

Chloe knows Beca enough to read between the lines of what she said. She knew Beca was over her but maybe there were some residual feelings of anger in there? "Wow, you're really dark…" Jesse bursts her hope.

"Mitchell for you." Chloe mutters under her breath.

This doesn't go unnoticed by the brunette and looks at Chloe with the 'don't act like you know me' eyes. The redhead answers with a shrug. Jesse's pager went off with a 911 though and he quickly stood up leaving his coffee behind.

"Dude, your coffee!" Beca shouts at him

He just waves his hand at her, "Have at it!"

"Is he always like that?" She looks at Chloe with a smile on her face. Not believing that she actually agreed to be okay friends with a goofy doctor.

"He's a good guy. You should keep him." Chloe says to her genuinely nice.

Beca smiles at her and then asks, "How's the french toast?"

"Yours are better." She didn't mean to but it sounded like she was flirting. She didn't mean to but it sounded like she was bringing up the past. Thankfully, the prodigy wasn't one to make a big deal out of these things.

"I wouldn't know now, would I?" she says, smirking at Chloe who couldn't help but be all flustered. This beautiful woman smirking at her, who hated french toast, literally made her just that every week for more than a year, and she just let her go.

They were unaware how long they've been staring at each other until Beca's phone buzzed and she snapped out of it.

It was about time awkward silence fell upon them and Beca took a sip of her morning smoothie. "How's… Chris? The kid I left you and Stacie with?"

"Oh.. I'm actually going there now… do you, wanna join me?" Chloe asks her hesitantly.

Beca looks at her. She's really thinking about it. Does this girl really wanna hang out with me or whatever? Huh. "Oh, I have an operation in… 20 minutes so, I can't. What's his room though?"

"Oh it's 302." Chloe was, needless to say, disappointed. She couldn't help but think that Beca still hates her or whatever.

"Cool. Alright." Beca's phone goes off and Chloe notices the eye roll she just sported but the brunette was already standing up. Before putting the phone up to her ear, she looks back to Chloe. "Okay we'll talk soon and dinner with Mia, Stacie and Aubrey, yeah?"

"Yeah yeah I'll.. I'll uh text you?"

"Oh um.. text Mia! She responds faster." Beca winks at her. Completely ignoring the fact that Chloe was trying to get her number. Or maybe she didn't.. she just didn't want to.

The redhead smiles at the prodigy who smiles back and walks out of the cafeteria. Chloe was left there munching on her sandwich, thinking, 'I am so fucked.'

* * *

 **A/N: Leave criticisms!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post. I was sick for more than a week, I went out of town for 10 days and I barely had signal also electricity sucked there. Good news though, I got into medical school! Yay. Anyway on with the story. Hope you guys like this one. It kind of went through so many revisions. Lol.**

 **Still, I don't own the Pitch Perfect characters.**

 **Fixed this. Thanks to the guest who pointed out the blow up!**

* * *

'What the hell was she trying to pull? My french toasts are better? What the fuck kind of comment is that? And those eyes? How did I forget that eyes could be that blue?' Beca's mind was reeling from the conversation she just had with Chloe.

She started walking out of the cafeteria and found herself walking towards the ER. She has no idea why she went to Stacie, to be honest. Because come on, she didn't want to talk about this 'Chloe thing.' Also she lied because it was just 9:45 AM and her operation is at 11:00 AM. She's fine though. It's just the Chloe thing is weird. Should they be friends? Should she hate her? Should she not pay attention to her? Or… friends? Friends. Yeah, that'd work.

She shakes her head as if trying to get the thoughts out of her head and spotted Stacie leaning over the counter going over some charts. "Dude! I thought you were busy?" the prodigy slaps her best friend's arm.

Stacie hisses at Beca and pats her arm to 'alleviate' the 'pain.' "I never said I was busy! I'm on call, Mitchell! I told you it was a self-imposed break. Why the hell are you here anyway?"

"Chloe flirted with me," the tiny brunette says casually while going through her phone. "Even tried to get my number…" She looks up to find Stacie barely paying attention so she slaps her best friend's arm again.

Stacie feels uncomfortable talking about Chloe. It was a bit of a sore spot for her. Yeah, they've talked about it before but it's just… it's different now because now, she also has to think about Aubrey.

"Ow! Well did you give it to her?" Stacie snaps.

Beca was weirded out by Stacie because first of all, this woman is the sweetest to her. She's never been snappy. "Dude what the hell is wrong with you? And no… I told her to text Mia instead."

Sighing, Stacie answered, "Listen tiny, you know I love you but come on. You can't get yourself wrapped around Chloe's fingers again. Besides. What's gonna happen to Mia, huh?"

Okay so it's obviously about Stacie not liking Chloe and loving Mia. Or something. Okay let's face it. Stacie haaaaates Chloe.

'Wrapped around Chloe's fingers? Was I really like that before?'

"I wasn't her puppet, Conrad." she snaps at the taller woman and then she starts storming off.

Stacie shakes her head and calls off to her best friend before she was completely gone, "I've heard that before!"

Of course. She remembers all the times that Beca called her out of nowhere because of the things Chloe said or did or didn't say or didn't do.

 _Three months into their relationship or… whatever you call it, arrangement to fuck or whatever, Beca was already madly, deeply, and passionately in love with Chloe Beale. She'd say she's been in love with the redhead since she met her but now it's just… she's already in too deep. Sadly, Chloe wasn't._

 _Beca knew this but that didn't stop her from putting it all in there except telling Chloe the magical 'I love you.' The brunette received a call from Lily Nakamura inviting her to join the army surgical team, something she's been thinking about even before she met Chloe. She wanted to see her best friend and be with her. Also, she wanted to be as far away as possible from her dad, who at that time kept bugging her to work for Atlanta Medical since he just got the Chief of Surgery position._

 _When the answer she gave Lily was "I'll think about it.", she immediately got a call from the Stacie Conrad._

 ** _Phone Conversation_**

 ** _Stacie:_** _I can't wait for you to be here Beca! All these lame ass doctors can't be better than you!_

 ** _Beca:_** _You… haven't spoken to Lily?_

 ** _Stacie:_** _Oh please, as soon as I saw her put down the phone through my telescope, I called you right away!_

 ** _Beca:_** _You were spying on her?_

 ** _Stacie:_** _Well, yeah! I was bored.._

 ** _Beca:_** _Cool._

 ** _Stacie:_** _So? When are you coming?!_

 ** _Beca:_** _Listen, Stacie…_

 ** _Stacie:_** _Oh! I'll tell Lily we could share bunk beds together. I'll make you your own patch hidden under your uniform. It's a thing. Also, I'll prepare you your favourite when you get here so you won't get homesi—_

 ** _Beca:_** _I'm not… coming._

 _ **Stacie:** …_

 ** _Beca:_** _Stacie…_

 ** _Stacie:_** _You're joking, right? You promised, Beca._

 _Also… that. Beca promised Stacie she'd go with her._

 ** _Beca:_** _Stacie, I…_

 ** _Stacie:_** _What? Is this about the mysterious Chloe YOU made me PROMISE not to do a background check on? Is this about her?_

 ** _Beca:_** _Stacie…_

 ** _Stacie:_** _Is she even your girlfriend, Beca? She can get you to do anything she wanted huh?_

 ** _Beca:_** _I'm not a puppet!_

 ** _Stacie:_** _Apparently it is! You can fuck over your promise to your best friend just so you could stay with someone you've known for there fucking months?!_

 ** _Beca:_** _Stacie…_

 ** _Stacie:_** _Don't fucking Stacie me, Rebecca._

 ** _Beca:_** _I'm so—_

 _Too late. Stacie hung up on her._

 _That was just one of the many fights Beca and Stacie had over Chloe Beale. There was once when Stacie tried to surprise visit Beca but the younger one didn't have her phone with her and she found it the day after in one of Chloe's purse. Now that was a bitch move. Stacie was sure that Chloe hid it because, yeah, she was freaking jealous of Stacie and Beca. Like what the hell they were not even together._

 _Another was when Stacie and Beca had planned to spend Thanksgiving together when Stacie comes home but Chloe begged for Beca not to leave her because it was her first Thanksgiving alone. Chloe argued that Stacie had Lily and Chloe had no one because Aubrey wasn't there._

 _Now the worst was Stacie's birthday during her first year in the army. Beca and Stacie has never been apart since they met. It was when Stacie decided to join the army that separated them. They were both fine with it, the only condition was that they have to Skype on their birthdays. That was Stacie's last straw. It was her second year in the army and she was waiting for Beca's call on Skype but all she got was a 'Happy Birthday, Stacie. I love you so much. I know I promised Skype, I'm sorry. I can't right now.' No explanations just that… she couldn't. Stacie scoffed. She'd never do that to Beca if she ever had someone special._

 _Beca tried calling her and calling her through Lily. She never picked up. It was when Stacie was shot that Beca finally got to fix things with her. For real, Stacie's forgiven Beca as soon as her best friend tried to call her. It's just that she wanted Beca to get away from the toxic that was Chloe Beale._

 _She knew that Beca was letting Chloe shine brighter than her flame. Her best friend is the fucking prodigy, why would the fucking prodigy put her self on the sideline for someone who is so insecure? She hated Chloe. She hated that Chloe let Beca be less than what she can be. That's why she stopped talking to Beca for a while._

 _She hoped that one day, Beca would choose her… that one day, Beca would choose herself again. And thank God, she did._

The prodigy then proceeds to check in on her patient. She is really looking forward to this operation. She makes it a point to get one hard case every single day to keep her mind working so today, she's doing a coronary artery bypass grafting.

Since Atlanta Medical is teaching hospital, she's been assigned to work with Doctor Rose today. So she enters the room with her resident and interns in tow. "Good morning, Mister Simmons. I am Doctor Mitchell, how are we doing today?" she smiles politely at the 73-year-old man.

"I'm obviously not okay," a scowl on his face extremely apparent.

Doctor Mitchell then turns to the doctors with a glare, "Okay who was stupid enough to teach me to ask patients how they are?" Despite being tiny, she makes the residents all look down and disables them to speak. Without even noticing, Beca turns to the old man on bed and shares a knowing look with him.

The two suddenly burst out laughing and the other doctors snap their heads up sharing a 'what the fuck just happened' look amongst each other. Their thoughts were broken by Mr. Simmons, "Beca, my little DJ, how are you?"

"I'm good Mr. S! Let's get you fixed today, okay?" the prodigy says enthusiastically, their inside joke apparently hasn't died down one her side.

The old man looks at her with excitement and hope, "When your dad told me you started working here, I was so glad I get to be checked by the prodigy herself."

Of course it's her dad. He keeps trying to insert himself in her life. She hates it. She hates talking about it. She hates people talking to her about it. Not even Mr. Simmons is an exception.

"Oh. Well. Yeah, um. So how's the patient?" Beca's joy obviously left her eyes as soon as her father was mentioned. This doesn't go unnoticed by Mr. Simmons so he decides to let it go.

Cynthia Rose then starts explaining the operation after her intern Alice explained the patient history, "We're going to harvest an artery from your chest to reroute the blood around the clogged artery. We'll be putting you on bypass during the operation, which means the machine will pump your blood for your body while we fix your own machine right there."

"Will I feel a thing?" Mr. Simmons looks at Beca who turns to an intern to answer the question for him.

"No, sir. You'll be asleep. You won't feel a thing." the intern smiles politely at him.

Beca, being a good teacher that she is gave the third intern a chance to prove herself and asks him a question, "Okay Doctor… you, yes you. What are the risks in the operation?"

"You could… die on the table. Have a stroke, have a heart attack, memory loss… sir." The intern says hesitantly and is met by a smile.

"Oh, what risks? Little DJ here is the best." Mr. Simmons says proudly.

Beca blushes inwardly and smiles at the pet name. Only he gets to call her 'little' without any resistance. "No need to flatter me, Jim. I'll see you in a while, okay?"

The group of doctors exit the room and Beca speaks up, "Doctor Rose, can you handle this? Can you be lead on this operation?"

"Doctor Mitchell… Um. I'm extremely honoured but I was… well, we were.. hoping to watch you operate." the resident says hesitantly.

The prodigy eyes the group of doctors in front of her, who again was bowing their heads down extremely low. "Alright. See you in there." Beca starts walking and then stops. Doctor Rose was standing upright waiting for the blow when her attending walks back to her. "Oh and next time I offer you an opportunity, don't you dare turn it down or you won't get one from me ever again."

And even though she was more than three inches taller than the woman, she's never felt smaller her entire life. "Y…Yes, Ma'a… I mean, doctor. Yes, doctor."

Word travels fast in the hospital. Since everyone was on working during the massive accident, no one, except those who assisted, got to watch the prodigy do her magic in the OR. So when people heard about 'Doctor Mitchell in OR 4 at 11 AM' people had bought their lunches and proceeded to the gallery to watch her operation.

She changes into her navy blue scrubs, scrubs her hands and arms clean, pushes the button and lets herself inside the OR. After putting on her gloves, she positions herself on the patient's left side and let Doctor Reginald stand beside her for assistance, she looks up to see her viewing gallery full as can be and rolls her eyes. "Can anyone explain to me why my gallery is full?"

The Chief's voice comes through the mic, "This is a teaching hospital, Doctor Mitchell. Let everyone learn." After answering the expected resistance from his daughter, he finally took his seat.

Beca glared at him and rolls her eyes at him. She then looks at her team, "Okay everyone let's amp up someone's life, shall we?" she says her famous line.

Everyone nods and music started playing in the OR, everyone was obviously surprised when there were drums in the background. No lyrics, just... music.

"Ten-blade?" Beca reaches out waiting for the scrub nurse to hand her the knife but everyone was too shocked to have music playing in the OR. "It's jazz..." the prodigy answers everyone's unspoken question.

Or not. Apparently that wasn't the question because everyone was still looking at her like 'why the fuck do we have music on.' So she answers that unspoken question.

"It's either I sing or hum the whole time and not teach everyone here, or let the music sing for me and then I'll get to speak to you." she explains further while looking at everyone including the people in the gallery.

When her team finally gets it, she is finally handed with the ten-blade. "We'll be done by 15:47. I meant... 3:47 PM so watch closely." And then she started with the operation.

No one could believe it. How can one guess when her operation would finish? The Chief knew though that it was really going to end by that time.

Everyone in the gallery were so eager to learn. Mostly watch if everyone's being honest. Beca was an excellent teacher, she kept asking questions, popping random trivia here and there and letting the residents cut every now and then. She explains every single step and every single cut she was making.

For Beca this operation wasn't even considered hard but among all the cases that she could take right now or at least all the cases that she's being offered right now, this was the hardest. She never thought of herself as a good teacher. Because obviously, she hates talking to people. She basically hates anything that has to do with interaction. Well, except with the people she considers her friends.

Teaching though, is more like, finding someone who can be as good as her. Not only with her hands (because let's face it, no one can have hands like her… medically nor sexually), but also with her passion for saving people. Everyone she's worked with know that Beca is an entirely different person as a doctor in front of a patient, as a doctor in charge, as a doctor who teaches, as a doctor who represents the hospital, as the prodigy and as Beca Mitchell. And there are less than ten people who have met the real Beca Mitchell.

"Beca, you know I don't like jazz!" the voice came from the mic cutting through the music playing in the OR... cutting through Beca's voice as she tries to teach Doctor Rose.

Beca sighs and doesn't even lose her concentration with the loud voice that blared through the speakers. She knows who owns that voice. "Quiet up there, Dr. Conrad, people are trying to learn."

The Chief looks at the Trauma Chief and shakes his head after motioning for her to sit beside him. The intern occupying the seat got the message and stood up just before Stacie got close enough to sit. "Sorry, Chief… what time will she finish?"

"3:47." The Chief says nonchalantly.

Stacie shrugs, she knows it's true. Apparently not everyone though because Fat Amy leans forward "Dr. Conrad, 50 says she's bluffing."

"50 says she'll finish on time!" says another doctor from behind. Everyone started betting and they all decided to put the bet down to 20 'cause let's face it… not everyone has 50 on their hands.

With conviction, "20 says she won't finish on time."

"Why must you always bet against me, Dr. Conrad? You wound me…" the voice came through the speaker. Everyone was so shocked and humiliated to have been heard betting for or against the prodigy.

The only one who didn't bet was The Chief but he was already sure that Beca is going to finish on time. "Stop showing off and concentrate on your operation, Mitchell!" her best friend teases her.

The Chief ordered them to turn of the mic so as not to keep distracting the operation.

 ** _Meanwhile in the Pediatric Wing…_**

"Hey Chris! How're you doing today?" the redhead asks her patient with an insanely chirpy voice. Moving closer to check his heartbeat.

The boy smiles eagerly at her, "Hi! Do you know if I could see doctor badass today?"

"Who is doctor badass? Are you even allowed to say that word, little man?" Chloe playfully talks to him.

"Mitchell? The doctor on tv? She saved me, I remember..." Christopher wasn't so sure anymore.

Of course! Chloe was shocked though. She's been trying to ignore Beca's existence since they separated a few minutes ago and got rejected. "Oh... well, I asked her to come by today. And she said she'll come see you! She didn't tell me what time but I'm sure she'll be here."

The boy's face lit up and couldn't wait to see his idol. It's so weird though, what kind of kid would fan boy over a doctor?

She continues to examine the boy hearing random facts about the prodigy, 'Did you know she is just 5'2?' 'Did you know she says "let's amp up someone life" before her operations?' 'Did you know she can guess the exact time she can finish her operation?' 'Did you know she likes taco bell?' 'Did you know she likes girls?' Of course the redhead knew all of this. Hell, she lived with the woman and studied under her for a while. But she just responded with encouragement for him to go on.

She was taken aback though with one statement, it really wasn't a trivia 'cause anyone with eyes could see it. "She's sooo beautiful, isn't she doctor?"

"Yeah... she... she is definitely beautiful. And you are one handsome young man." Chloe gets herself together and finishes with lightly pinching the boy's nose. After checking up on him, she proceeded to her office and paged Aubrey '540.'

She drowned herself in paperwork to get away from her Beca thoughts when her best friend barges in, "Are you hungry? What do we need to talk about?"

"Come on, let's get lunch?" Chloe stands and grabs her best friend by the hand without reluctance from the blonde. They got themselves salad and as soon as they sat down, Chloe launched immediately, "Beca was so cocky this morning."

You know there are always two sides to the story.

Chloe's was that Beca was cocky and flirtatious and shady during the whole conversation. Cocky and shady because of the talk with Jesse about being lead on and stuff. Flirtatious because of the sandwich. Why the hell would Beca give her french toast when the brunette knows it's her favourite. If that wasn't confusing, Chloe doesn't know what is.

Beca's side however was that Chloe was the one who flirted. Because she tried to get her number and complimented her french toast.

"But you know what when I told her, I'd text her, she told me to text Mia instead. That's kinda weird don't you think? I mean she should've just given me her number..." Chloe continues to ramble. Okay so yeah, she was trying to get Beca's number.

Putting her plate aside, the blonde put a hand on Chloe's arm. "Honey, I think you're reading too much into this. You should just try and be friend with Beca. I hear she's staying for a looooong time."

Chloe just sighed and nodded. She knows there's really nothing she can do about the whole Beca situation without talking to the woman herself. It's quite impossible though 'cause she has her walls put up around her like never before. Also there's Mia…

"It's 3:10 PM! How 'bout let's get back to your office and let's talk there. I have an operation by 4:00 PM."

Chloe finishes her salad and agreed to go up with her best friend. They took the longer route so as to 'burn' what they ate. "Bree... loook at that! The gallery's so full…"

"Wow who could possibly —"

The two shared a look and they knew. Of course, they forgot that they had a rock star in the hospital.

"Let's watch too, please?" Aubrey pleads and Chloe gives in. They walk in the gallery with a breeze. Thank heavens they were goddesses in that hospital. Everyone respected them and were easily let through. Two residents stood up from their seats and at the back and gave them the seats. They sat down watching.

A certain song plays and Beca stops operating. "Hey, can we switch the song? I hate this." And the song was skipped.

Chloe knows she's heard it before but she's not really sure so she ignored it and continues watching.

Dr. Jakle turns to her back and finds Chloe behind her. "Hey doctor Beale, doctor Mitchell says she'll finish at 3:47..." Chloe checks her watch '3:25 PM'

"What? She can't guess what time she'll finish! It's impossible..." Aubrey protests loudly.

Chloe laughs at her best friend. How can she not know it when an 8-year-old boy does, "Trust me, Bree. She will."

The blonde neurosurgeon huffs and continues to watch. It was 3:30 PM when Beca says, "Okay, who wants to close this up?"

"I.. I do.." the doctor beside her speaks up. And Beca moves to her side. Letting the resident close Mr. Simmons up.

"Take your time, padawan. Don't mind their bets. The patient is more important than random guesses." Beca says calmly to the resident beside her.

Jessica's heard that before 'padawan'?

 _"Doctor Beale, why do you call your students padawan?" Jessica, who was in her first year of internship then, asked the redhead._

 _Chloe smiles at her, "Well one of my teachers' in Hopkins... we were really close. Apparently, the only movies she ever liked were Star Wars and Harry Potter. When I told her I was a Trekky... she kept calling me Padawan to annoy me. Then she ended up calling all her students 'padawan'. It kinda grew on me eventually."_

 _"Wow. Don't worry, I'm a Trekky myself." The intern jokes._

She turns her head to Chloe who doesn't seem unfazed by the whole situation. She's the only other doctor who calls the residents 'padawan' but she reduced the idea to 'maybe… they both knew the same doctor…?'

It was 3:45 PM and the resident just finished closing her up. "Good, that's... okay let me just…"

 _3:46 PM_

"She won't make it finally!" Stacie says loudly.

At exactly 3:47 PM, "There we go. Bring him up and let's see if we got him his chance."

"She always nails it." The Chief says to himself.

People were stunned and was just amazed. "How is that even possible..." Aubrey asks her best friend. "She's called the prodigy for a reason, Bree..." Chloe says as a matter of factly.

Stacie stands up to go near the glass so the brunette could see her. She glares at Beca who is pointing a finger gun at her and shooting jokingly.

Everyone gives Beca their applause and even though she's so used to it, she still hates the attention. "Thaaaank you but please don't do that again or I wont let anyone watch any operation I do. Anyway. You may go."

People went out since no one wanted to experience the wrath of the prodigy. They've heard rumors alright.

Stacie turns on the microphone just to say "Good job, babe!" Turning heads to her making everyone question how true it was that they're never together. Stacie leaves with the Chief after shooting Aubrey a wink and pretending not to see the redhead… who also pretended not to have seen her. After melting inside, Aubrey rushes to her OR to scrub for her operation. Saying a quick bye to Chloe who was left seated in the gallery.

Beca's other habit was staying behind when everyone's already left the OR. She asks the people who clean it to let her have her time for a while and she'll call them right after she's done. Everyone respects Beca and does so.

Everyone except Chloe Beale, of course; she stayed in the gallery. Slumped in her seat so Beca won't see her.

The brunette walks towards the corner of the room to fix the the song playing.

She picked the same song she said she hated a while ago. Chloe was trying to figure out what song it was from. She even turned on soundhound to find out. None. 'Is this a beca mitchell original?' she thought to herself.

Beca went back to the operating table and starts thinking about the whole operation. This was her thing. Reflecting on the whole operation how she could make things better or faster or the mistakes she made that only she knew.

Chloe's never seen Beca's post-op routine. She was so curious what the girl was doing who was just there standing. Hands leaning on the operating table and her head bowed down.

So she listened to the song. It was calming it was peaceful. It was beautiful. It's already been a few minutes and the song hasn't stopped. Beca decided it was done though and took her iPod off the plug. She left the room and Chloe was left alone in the gallery. 'I swear to God, I know that song..'

The redhead stayed a few more minutes. She used to be one of the people who would kill to be in Beca's operating room and now they're both Chiefs of their surgical department. Of course, no one's ever going to be Beca's equal. Just.. at least now, they're equal in some levels.

She remembered how whenever they would be seen together, people wouldn't really think of Beca and Chloe possibly being in a relationship or even speculate about them being a thing because all they saw was Beca. Sure, they were very subtle about the whole 'thing' that they had but they did work together and most times, Chloe just felt… like no one could see her.

Not in this hospital though. Everyone knows Doctor Chloe Beale, Head of Pediatric Surgery. But Beca's back. Doctor Rebeca 'The Prodigy' Mitchell, Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery is back and she doesn't know what to feel about that.

Beca went to do two more minor operations. Both times the gallery wasn't really full of eager residents and interns. These were procedures that could have been done perfectly by a resident but they insisted that the Beca operates on them.

See, when operating, Beca usually charges her patients the minimum but when 'self-entitled VIP-asshloes' asks her to do an easy operation, she charges them a huge amount of money - the amount she's actually entitled to ask for, being called 'the prodigy' and all that.

After the two operations, she decided that she was done for the day and headed to the Pediatric Wing Room 302. There's really no more excuses to try to avoid Chloe. She wanted to see Christopher anyway.

She checks the window and after seeingg that he was still awake, with no parent around, "Hey kid!" she beams at him.

"Doctor badass!" Christopher smiles widely at her. "I knew you were going to visit me today!"

It was weird. She's never been attached to a patient before but there's just something about this boy. Maybe it's his brown locks and his blue eyes and the fact that a kid his age knows her.

"Huh? And how did you know that?" She mocks the kid.

"Dr. Gorgeous promised me that you'd come." He answered as a matter of factly.

'Who the hell is doctor gorgeous' she checks the chart and figured that it's probably Chloe. "Do you have a nickname for all your doctors, Chris?"

"Just you and Doctor Beale!"

Beca looks at him with adoration, "Well bud, Doctor Beale IS gorgeous, I'll tell you that." And the boy laughs. She asked him how he was feeling and checked his vitals.

It was already 11:00 PM and she was still waiting for the boy's mother to arrive. Seeing that there was still no mom, she asked about the food that he ate or if he wanted anything on tv. Then she told him about the major operation she had that day.

Suddenly, her phone rang and it was Mia.

 ** _Phone Conversation_**

 ** _Beca:_** _Hey, what's up?_

 ** _Mia:_** _Are you in your room?_

 ** _Beca:_** _I'm sorry Mia. I can't tonight. I'm caught up with a patient._

 ** _Mia:_** _It's alright. I'll see you soon, though?_

 ** _Beca:_** _Yeah, yeah of course._

"Was that your girlfriend?" the boy asks her meekly.

Beca laughs, "No, kid. She's just a friend. But she's also reaaally gorgeous."

"More than Doctor Gorgeous?" He asks expecting not to be rejected. Beca notices this and of course, she doesn't want to hurt the kid and says, "No one's more beautiful than Doctor Gorgeous."

The kid's face lights up and they continued telling each other stories. Beca was careful not to bring up the family subject and thankful that the boy never brought it up too. She eventually falls asleep holding the boy's hands by his bedside.

Chloe walks in watches for a while. She's never seen this side of Beca before. She was always so detached and reminded her students not to have a personal relationship with their patients. When she saw that Beca was starting to stir, she walks in casually and checks the kid's vitals.

Seeing Beca's eyes were now open, "You fell asleep."

"Yeah... hey um where are Christopher's parents?" Beca says stretching and rubbing her eyes.

Chloe looks at the brunette. Did she wait for them? "Um... He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" The prodigy is extremely awake now. She's paying attention.

Chloe hesitates but after receiving a look from Beca, she decides to tell her. "His dad died on the scene... and his mom... she... didn't make it. Just this morning. We're waiting for social workers to work on his... adoption."

Beca is quiet and looks at the boy sleeping peacefully still not letting go of her hand. "Okay... he knows right?" Chloe nods.

"Isn't he too old for adoption?" Beca asks skeptically.

Chloe smiles at the concern coming off of the brunette. "Don't worry, Beca. He's a cute kid and smart one too. He's charmed his way into your heart didn't he?"

Beca couldn't help but smile at the thought. Yeah this kid's going to be okay. "Go home... I'll stay with him tonight." When Beca doesn't move away, "You're going too soft, Doctor Badass." Chloe smirks at the brunette.

She nods at Chloe. "You're lucky you're that pretty... Doctor Gorgeous." The brunette winks at her before she leaves the room.

Chloe is damn sure that Beca is going to be the death of her.

Beca drives off to their hotel. She enters their suite and finds Stacie on the couch watching Nat Geo while munching on pizza and drinking a bottle of beer. "Drinking on a weekday?" She asks sitting on the couch.

"Whatever! Why are you home so late?" Stacie switches to the channel to Animal Planet knowing that it's Beca's favorite channel.

After grabbing herself a slice of pizza, Beca told Stacie about the annoying patients and Christopher. "You know he's going to be up for adoption."

"Beca... don't tell me you'd want to adopt this boy. I do not want to be a mom yet! I will end up killing that boy after I kill you!" Stacie warns her best friend.

Beca laughs 'cause it's honestly absurd how Stacie would even think that she would allow herself to adopt a kid. "Dude, what the hell! I'm not going to adopt the kid. I was just worried. I just hope he gets a good mom, like my mom."

"Yeah, your mom's like the coolest mom ever. Is she ever going to visit? I haven't seen her in like… four? six years?" Stacie asks excitedly.

Beca checks her phone and sees the highlighted part. "She'll be here on Thanksgiving!"

"Perfect! Oh by the way, we need to go shopping for pieces of furniture this weekend. The house is ready by Thursday, I think." Stacie is definitely close to Beca's family. The absence of her parents helped a lot with that. When Stacie graduated with honors during college and medicine, it was Beca's mom who put the medal around her neck. They were really like sisters.

Excited to get out of the hotel life, Beca starts jumping into the schedule, "Cool. Let's go check out the house on Thursday and then shopping on Friday and then move in on Saturday then house warming on Sunday…?"

"Yeah, let's ask Mia and Jesse to help." Stacie offers.

Beca brushes her off though. "We'll see! Thanks for the pizza Stace! I'm off to bed!" She doesn't mind Jesse being there. But Mia? She doesn't want a relationship but she also wants Mia to be around her all the time so that's kinda weird. So she needs to put distance before she can't anymore.

As she sat in front of her laptop, she browsed through all her music files. She plugged in her iPod and after a few minutes of thinking, she opened the song the song she couldn't finish 6 years ago and then starts working on it.

 _"Hey, babe, what're you working on?" the redhead said as she hugged her from the back._

 _Beca smiled at the action but closed the window. "I'm working on a new track. That was... um... the background music. For the song."_

 _She's a bad liar but Chloe lets it go. Beca pulled up a new mix and made Chloe listen to it. The redhead loved it and every single time Beca makes her a new mix, she can't help but be turned on._

 _And let's say Beca's been doing it for that exact reason. Not entirely, of course, but still._

Beca shakes her head at the memory. This is the second time since they saw each other that she let herself think about her past. The first time she lets herself think of the 'what ifs' and the pains.

 _What if I never left her? What if I came back?_

 _What if I went with her here? What if I told her sooner?_

 _What if she loved me back?_

 _'Bullshit. I never want to be with Chloe Beale ever again.'_

Unlike Chloe, Beca doesn't like talking about her feelings with her best friend. She likes to ignore everything because they all go away eventually.. or so she thinks.

She finally decides that it's absurd to even think this way because one, if she never left, Stacie would have died. Two, if she came back, Chloe wouldn't have been there anymore. Three, it wouldn't have worked out because her dad was in Atlanta Med. Four, she wasn't... no she doesn't know. Five, definitely not. She would've told me so.

Before she knew it, it was already 3 AM. She texted Mia, _'Still up?'_

The reply came faster than lightning, _'My suite in 10 mins.'_

Beca showed up in Mia's apartment and was immediately welcomed with lips on her own and hands by her waist. She couldn't help but lift the woman up carrying her to her bed.

Cuddling wasn't her thing... it lead to so much emotional attachment and Beca does not want that. But she's here, the big spoon to the worn out and sleeping redhead, Mia.

She checked the clock and after seeing that it was 6 AM, she decided that it was time to slip back in to their suite.

Stacie was already awake and making morning smoothies for both of them. "Had a good time last night, babe?"

"Shut up, Stace." Beca scoffs.

The taller brunette gasps, "Oh my gosh, since when did you start not bragging about your…"

"Well… Mia's… she's not a one night stand, Stacie. I've known her for a long time and it's weird talking about her that way." Beca sits in front of Stacie.

Stacie pours their smoothie into two glasses and smirks at her best friend, "You know… Mia's not bad. If you just… let her in. You probably won't regret it." She hands Beca a glass and the woman gladly takes it and stands up.

"Okay I'm gonna go shower! Thanks for this!" Beca grabs the glass of smoothie Stacie prepared for her and raises it while saying thanks.

It wasn't the first time she's thought about Mia in a different way than her one night stands. No, she isn't in love with Mia. It's just that… she likes the way Mia makes her feel. Other than Stacie and her mom, she's never met someone who treated her as an equal. Everyone always looked up to her and she was so tired of it. Mia, however, makes her feel human and capable of making mistakes… capable of growing. She also likes that she doesn't have to do grand gestures just to make the redhead smile. Being with Mia could be so easy. But… she can't. She doesn't want to.

So pushing her thoughts aside, she went on to prepare for work.

After 30 minutes, both doctors were ready to go and decided to take Beca's car. The two went about their day completely being busy.

Apparently not busy enough to check on Christopher though. Beca stayed at the nurse's station right in front of the boy's room when she spotted Chloe and a lady, she assumed was the social worker, inside the room.

"Do you think Doctor Beale's adopting that kid?" Fat Amy asks Jessica.

Jessica absentmindedly answers the doctor, paying more attention to lip reading. "Well I talked to her when I saw her yesterday and she said she was thinking about it."

"But Tom? They broke up right? So who's she going to raise the kid with?"

This made Beca's ears perk up. She walks towards the two doctors. "Is she really going to adopt that kid?"

The two were too stunned to even speak. "And who's Tom?"

"Doctor Mitchell... um... Doctor Anderson is the none of your business." Jessica answers protectively.

Amy had other ideas though, "She might adopt the kid! And Tom is her ex boyfriend."

"Resigned? Warren never lets people resign, does he?" Beca asks no one in particular.

That exact moment, Chloe and the social worker walks out of Christopher's room, "Beca!"

"You're adopting him? You can't! I want to adopt him! He's going to be my kid." The brunette snaps at the redhead.

She was stunned to even talk. "He likes me more, right? Ask him! But okay. If you really want him. We can share him! Joint custody! That's what I want, Beale. You can't take a part of me again."

'Again? What the hell happened?' Jessica thinks to herself.

'Again? She's still butt hurt about all of it after being such a bitch.' Chloe thought her face all scrunched up.

Amy, was apparently the only one who had the guts to voice out her thoughts, "Again? What else did she take from you Doctor B?"

Beca was surprised with what she just said. She glares at the blonde Australian and looks back at Chloe and the social worker. "I'm... I'm sorry. Bad day."

"Well... you and your girlfriend should talk about this... I'll see you later, Doctor Beale."

"Oh we're not together. Never." Beca quickly protests and walks past the still stunned redhead. She says hi to Christopher.

The social worker left and Chloe was still too stunned with what just happened. She greeted Beca with all smiles wanting to update her about Chris and she just shouts at her? Just last night, they were okay. Does Beca have bad breakfast everyday that's why she's so mean to her? Chloe was fuming and she walked to the nurse's station to calm down and Jessica immediately rubs her back.

"You okay, Doctor Beale?" the favorite student asks.

"I just don't get it. She was so nice and then she's mean and nice and mean again. What is her problem?" Chloe asks, mostly herself.

Jessica continues to rub her back when Fat Amy decided to speak, "You know that Katy Perry song? Maybe you should just break up with Doctor Mitchell so she doesn't have to fuck up with your head."

"We're… we're not together." Chloe looks at Fat Amy confused.

"Well you just acted like you were." Fat Amy says casually.

That was all it took for Chloe to calm down externally. Internally though… that's a different story.

 ** _Meanwhile in Room 302…_**

Chris looks scared, "You know, huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me, kid?" Beca sits beside his bed.

"I wanted to pretend that everything was okay... That mom would… come back for me you know?" his eyes were glassy but he wasn't going to shed some more tears in front of his hero.

Beca didn't know what to say and just held his hand.

"Is doctor gorgeous your girlfriend?" Chris broke the silence.

Confused, she answered, "No… um, why? Do you want to be adopted by her?"

"No silly. She wasn't going to adopt me. Her brother is." Christopher laughs at her.

"Oh..." the doctor's face fell.

The kid sensed the disappointment and holds the prodigy's hand. "I really like you, doctor badass. But I don't think you're ready for me. You'll come visit me though, right? With Doctor Gorgeous?"

"Only if Doctor Gorgeous forgives me... I think she's pretty mad about the whole shouting thing." she says bowing her head down, kind of humiliated of the scene she caused earlier.

"Of course, she can come visit, Chris!" Chloe seems to have forgiven her as she enters the room with a smile.

Beca looks at Chloe with eyes that are apologizing and the redhead seems to have understood the look as she nods her head at Beca.

Christopher saw the exchange and decides to say, "You guys are the doctor wives! My doctor moms!"

"That's too bad, buddy. I already have a doctor wife." Beca winks at Chris.

Chloe knows it was Stacie she was talking about but couldn't help feel the pang in her chest. She put on a smile though, "Yeah, me too, Chris."

Their conversation eventually interrupted when Beca's phone started ringing. Seeing that it was Mia, she motions for Chloe to excuse her as she walks to the corner of the room.

 ** _Phone Conversation_**

 **Beca** : Hey

 **Mia:** Wanna grab early lunch?

 **Beca:** Yeah, I'm done here. I'll pick you up.

 **Mia:** No just come by. I'll cook you something.

Beca doesn't like the idea of Mia cooking for her. 'Cause honestly, even though the woman's amazing at it, she just can't seem to get it right with Beca's palette. She sighs though and agrees. For some reason, she just can't say no to Mia.

"Hey, buddy. I have to go, I have... lunch." She says hesitantly. She looks at Chloe who was ready to bring her out. "But hey, don't forget me, okay? Here's my number so text me when you get a phone? I'll be there for you in an instant, okay? Also, what's your favourite color?" The brunette pulled out her wallet and handed the boy her calling card.

"It's blue." Chris says shyly.

"Me too, buddy." Beca says smiling.

When Chris gave Beca his final hug, she leaves the room and Chloe follows her.

"I'm sooo sorry about earlier, Chlo. But Cal and Jane are going to take care of him though, right? And Jazz, he's okay with this?" Beca asks with worried eyes.

Chloe was taken aback with everything that Beca just said. First, the nickname. She's never heard that for the longest time! Even Tom calls her 'babe', 'baby' and other silly pet names. But never 'Chlo'. Second, she remembers Caleb AND his wife. They only met once! Okay this woman must've really loved her. Tom couldn't even remember to put his shoes on the shoe rack.

 _Beca didn't have to work on Thursdays. Part of their contract was to give her just 4 days of work but she can be pulled in anytime for an emergency operation or consult. She didn't really use her weekday off but today, she decided to stay at home catch up on her music._

 _She was making herself smoothie when someone was buzzing the doorbell continuously. She grunts at the noise._

 _Seriously? People do that to annoy the person who lives in the house, right?_

 _Opening the door, she found no one but was surprised when a voice from below said, "You're not Aunt Chlo-chlo!"_

 _Beca says with knitted eyebrows, "You're not Chlo.."_

 _The dad and mom suddenly pop their heads from the door. "Oh... does... Chloe Beale live here?"_

 _"You, I know. You must be Caleb." Beca offers him a hand to shake._

 _He shakes her hand, "I have no idea who you are but…"_

 _"Oh. Please come in. Beca Mitchell... I'm Chloe's... um. Roommate."_

 _The family went inside and settled their bags in the living room. "Chloe didn't tell me you guys were coming so I didn't really get to prepare."_

 _"Oh we were supposed to surprise her. We're so sorry for the intrusion Beca." Jane says nicely._

 _"Oh cool. Hmm. So have you had something to eat? We can all head out or I can make something for you guys." Beca offers._

 _"I want burger, fries and milkshake, mom." Jasper said with a pout._

 _Beca smiles at the kid, "Come on buddy. I know just the place! Your Aunt Chlo-chlo loves it too."_

 _The four went out to have lunch and Beca decided to tour them around since Chloe was busy during her shift. They came home just in time for dinner. After Chloe got a text from Beca "Hey we have guests prepare food for five of us. Also there's a kid so you might wanna."_

 _She was surprised to see Beca getting along so well with her brother's family and Jasper was attached to Beca's hip. She was even carrying him when they opened the door._

 _They ate dinner and Caleb was left with Chloe to do the dishes after they decided to let the family sleep in Chloe's room. Beca said she'd change the sheets and all that._

 _"She loves you, you know." Cal says while wiping the dishes._

 _Chloe scoffs. "Cal, she's my teacher... we can't."_

 _"Yeah right. Teachers don't play nice with their student's family, little one. This one's a keeper." He smiles sweetly._

Beca snaps her fingers at Chloe who seemed out of it. "Beale?"

"Oh right. Um. Yeah, Cal's going to take care of him for sure. You can definitely come visit. Cal would love to have you." Chloe says.

"And you forgive me?"

"What?" Chloe asks, shaking her head.

The brunette looks at her hopefully, "For the outburst... you... forgive me?"

"Oh right yeah. Already forgotten, Doctor Mitchell."

"Great!" The brunette hugs the doctor and kisses her right cheek instinctively. It was too late before she catches herself. So after a quick peck on the cheek, Beca walks past the redhead without even looking back.

Chloe was too stunned to even move but her thoughts were interrupted when a giggling from the room. See? Nice. Mean. Nice. Super fucking mean. Super freaking nice. What the hell?

"Chloe and Beca sitting on the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Christopher sings playfully and was tickled by the redhead.

"That's aunt Chloe to you, young man! Cal's great. He's my older brother, you're gonna love him." She says playfully at him.

Beca's calling card caught Chloe's eyes and Christopher notices this. "Can you... keep this for me? Give it to Cal?"

Chloe nods and kept Beca's card in her pocket. "Doctor said 'no one is more beautiful than doctor gorgeous.'" The boy says in a teasing tone using air quotes.

"She said that? When?"

"Last night. Before I fell asleep." He says smirking.

Chloe laughs lightly. Beca probably just said that for his sake. So she tucked the boy in his bed and left to talk to the social worker. Told her that Chris will be discharged on Friday but Cal and Jane are coming today. She proceeds to her office to do more paperwork.

Other than Chris, the two blonde residents were slack jawed with what they saw and literally ran out of words to say. Immediately, they pulled out their phones and sent a message to their group named 'zinging zurgeonz' coined by Amy herself.

 ** _Group Chat_**

 **Fat Amy:** I TOLD YOU ALL BITCHES CHLOE AND BECA ARE SUMTHING

 **Jessica:** Hate to say it but I saw it too!

 **CR:** Dang women what y'all talkin 'bout?

 **Fat Amy:** BHLOE BITCHEZ

 **Jessica:** Dr. Mitchell kissed Dr. Beale on the cheek before leaving her

 **Flo:** one time mi papi kissed mi mami and never came back

 **Fat Amy:** AND THERE WAS A HUG BEFORE THAT AND AN ARGUMENT LIKE A COUPLE

 **CR:** DETAILS LATER we need to drink

 **Ashley:** Woah... I guess dinner at our place later?

 **Jessica:** What do you mean at our place? We all live together!

 **Ashley:** That's what I meant…

 **Jessica:** If you say so

 **Fat Amy:** PIZZAAA

 **Jessica:** I'll go grab the food. 12 AM right?

 **Fat Amy:** YES BITCHEZ

 **Ashley:** See ya

 **CR:** Aight homies

 **Flo:** Ayt mamitas

Meanwhile, Beca was freaking out about her tiny action. She went looking for Stacie and found her in the pit.

"Conrad! Um... I'm going home... Uh. Are you going to need the car? I.. I can give you my keys." Beca says fidgeting.

"Dude what is wrong with you! Go take your car. I might not come home tonight. So." The busty brunette winks at her best friend. That was enough to bring her back.

She smirks, "Who is it?"

"None of your business, Mitchell. Now go home!"

And she leaves the hospital. It was her turn to feel that her life is so fucked up. As soon as she sat down on the driver seat, she remembered kissing Chloe. 'Why does this feel like I'm cheating on Mia? I can't possibly... No. Nope.'

* * *

After an hour into her paperwork, Aubrey barges in again. "Tom resigned and moved to LA...?"

"Yeahp, he used 'patients are more chill there' reason to move. Not sure about what he told the Chief though?" Chloe says without looking up from her paperwork.

Aubrey squints her eyes, "and you don't care because...?"

"We've talked about this Bree... now come on lets go to the NICU. We need the baby power!" The redhead chirps.

Aubrey reluctantly follows but is insistent about talking about Tom. "Chloe, you can't just ignore the fact that Tom up and left right? You were together for three years!"

"Nuh uh! I think just a year...?"

"Chloe!"

"Alright alright! I'll tell you... shut it!"

 _After making sure Chris was alright, Chloe left the hospital. She lived 30 minutes away so she called her brother who lives in San Francisco._

 ** _Phone Conversation_**

 ** _Chloe:_** _Hey Cal_

 ** _Cal:_** _Hey kid! What's up?_

 ** _Chloe:_** _Is Jane with you?_

 ** _Cal:_** _Right beside me_

 ** _Jane:_** _Hey Chloe!_

 ** _Chloe:_** _Put me on speaker!_

 ** _Cal:_** _Go on.._

 ** _Chloe:_** _So... I know you guys love Jasper but well there's this kid..._

 ** _Cal:_** _I don't like the sound of this..._

 ** _Jane:_** _Are you saying we can get a baby!_

 ** _Jasper:_** _A BABY?!_

 ** _Chloe:_** _Well... he's 7 but -_

 ** _Jane:_** _YES! We'll adopt him! Jasper always wanted a younger brother!_

 ** _Cal:_** _Looks like we're adopting.._

 ** _Chloe_** _: Really? You sure about this Jazz?_

 ** _Jasper:_** _Yes Aunt Chloe!_

 ** _Chloe:_** _Great! He's a great kid, Jazz!_

 ** _Jane:_** _Thanks Chloe!_

 _"Well that went well.." Chloe says to herself and continued driving. The weird thing about being broken up was that Tom still lived in her house._

 _She parked her car and put in her keys. When she entered, she saw Tom has prepared them a nice meal but fell asleep on the couch. "Tom?"_

 _"Chloe? Hey! Um so... I made dinner."_

 _She was so confused. When was the last time he's ever done this? "Why?"_

 _"I think we should... eat before we talk about it? Come on. Sit down. I'll just heat this up."_

 _She sat down as Tom pulled the chair for her. Her heart warmed up at the gesture. This was why she loved Tom._

 _After starting with dinner, Tom finally decided to talk about the issue. "So... I'm leaving."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm moving to LA... there's a cardio spot open for me there plus people are more chill there." Tom jokes._

 _Chloe couldn't decide what to feel.. "What? Why?"_

 _"Chloe... I can't work under The Beca Mitchell. I know, okay? I heard you and Aubrey talking the other night when you were drunk. You're still so in love with her and I love you so much. And she's... I don't know." He said helplessly._

 _She doesn't know how to respond to this. Everyone can see how in love she is with Beca. So maybe Beca knows too. Maybe that's why she's do confident around her. She knows that she has the upper hand._

 _"Chloe?"_

 _"Tom, I'm so sorry." Was all she could say._

 _The boy stood up to kiss Chloe's forehead. "Thanks for everything." The both of them looked in each others eyes as if love was still there._

 _It wasn't though. For Chloe it was just friendship. So she acted like it. "No Tom. Thank you... for washing the dishes." The two of them laughed._

 _They went to the hospital together and separated as soon as they got in._

"It was a clean break, Aubrey. No hard feelings." Chloe says while looking at the babies through the glass.

"I can't believe that Mitchell's changed so much around here. She's a great doctor but help me god I will squish her stone cold heart." Aubrey says furiously.

Chloe chuckles, "Not in front of the babies, Bree."

Aubrey hears her pager go off, "Oh I have to go to the pit. See you later?"

Chloe nods at her best friend and looks back to the babies. She's thought of having babies of her own with Tom but they just never went there. She never really thought of Tom that way. She never really saw him in her future that way. Oh well.

 ** _Meanwhile in the ER…_**

Stacie was left in the hospital and found herself working in the pit non-stop. It was a slow day but busy nonetheless. She's been pining over the head of neuro since she got here so the moment she needed a consult, she paged Aubrey Posen immediately.

"What do we have here?" the blonde asks.

Stacie smirks at her, "Mild concussion? I'm not sure. But I ordered a CT already."

"Okay, I guess page me when it's here?" Aubrey says and walks away.

"You were the one who gave me my envelope! The one with my school stuff in it! I remember you!" Stacie shouts at the doctor who stopped in her tracks to turn to Stacie.

Fat Amy who happened to be in the pit says, "Damn. Is everyone in this hospital gay?"

Suddenly the neurosurgeon remembers where she is and marches towards Stacie fuming. "Doctor Conrad, if you wanted to ask me out, you could've just asked! You didn't have to announce that to the whole pit!"

"I'll pick you up at 8?" The brunette smiles giddily.

"I'll be in my office..." and with that the blonde walks away.

Truth be told, Stacie didn't need that consult. It was a mild concussion. Nothing her hands couldn't fix.

She quickly shot Beca a text. ' _Got a date with Aubrey Posen!_ '

She almost choked with her own saliva when she read Beca's reply though. _'I think I like Mia.'_

* * *

 **A/N: I know I've been gone so long and that sucks so guess what! I'm posting the next chapter this week too. Maybe tomorrow or the day after that. Also, I'm working on a one-shot. Who knows?**

 **Let me know what you think about this one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As promised! Before the weekend, right? This one's weird and like loopy. Haha. Here you go!**

* * *

After rescheduling her major operation to 8 pm, she decided to change her clothes into more comfy ones before heading to Mia's suite. She put on decent sweatpants, one of those that really didn't look like sweatpants, and a nice loose shirt.

She buzzed the doorbell and was immediately engulfed in a hug. "Hey babe!" she hugs the redhead back. They walked towards the kitchen and Mia walks over the table.

"I know you hate my cooking... so I got you Taco Bell instead. I asked Stacie and -"

The redhead was cut off by lips on her own and was enveloped in the brunette's arms. After separating, "You didn't have to."

"I just wanted you to enjoy a meal with me." The redhead says shyly.

Honestly, this made the brunette's heart break a little. She knows how hard Mia's been trying for her. She never really told Mia about the cooking thing. Honestly, Beca can eat anything it's just that she wants certain things at a certain time. Taco Bell is the exception to that. Anytime, any day.

So she looks at Mia with caring eyes, "Well let's go eat then? For the record, I know you're a good cook. I'm just.."

"No need to explain, Beca." She kisses the brunette's cheeks.

'God, how did I get this girl to like me? I'm so damn lucky.' Beca thought to herself smiling while eating her tacos. "I'm really luck to have met you, Mia."

"Watch it, Mitchell. You might fall for me." The redhead winks at her in response.

Beca just laughed at it. Of course, what else was she supposed to say? That she could? That she is? Wait, what?

The two finished their meal faster than anticipated. Throwing random stories here and there, laughing at how Mia's eating a 'commoner's food' when she's so used to plated meals, letting each other try what they got (even though Beca's already had all of them), and Beca constantly commenting how cute Mia is, they decided to watch Netflix and chill… in the actual sense. Beca decides to clean up, seeing that Mia's fallen asleep.

She looked at the sleeping redhead and smiles to herself, "Such a sleepyhead." She whispers to Mia and walks to the kitchen. After cleaning, Beca decided to wake Mia up so that she can sleep in her bed properly. Seeing that it was only 5 PM, she decided to take a nap with the redhead.

When she couldn't fall asleep she got up and walked around Mia's room. She was surprised to see a picture of her there.

No, wait.

There were three pictures of her there.

One was taken after the successful operation they had. Another was when they first got back to Atlanta and Mia took her and Stacie out for dinner and one was during the dinner when they agreed about not being more than what they are now.

Beca looked around more and there were pictures of Mia and her family, Mia and Joshua, Mia with Chloe and Joshua, and another one with Mia, Aubrey, Luke and Chloe in it. 'They must be really close,' Beca thought.

Her eyes were glued to Mia's smile though. Some photos were candid, some were posed for and Beca couldn't help but smile as much as Mia in those photos. Oh god. How she wished to be the one to put the smile on this redhead's face all the time.

She didn't even realise that it was already getting late. She checked her watch, seeing that it was 6:15, she decided it was time to leave. She picked up a post it and wrote the woman a note, 'Will be in the hospital operating. Call me 911 if you need ANYTHING. See ya tomorrow babe. - B'

She stuck the note on Mia's phone and smiled when she saw the woman slightly stir.

Oh god. She hasn't been able to wipe off that smile since she saw those pictures. She got into their suite and then her phone chimes. Dr. Girlfriend appears on the screen, ' _Got a date with Aubrey Posen!'_ but she didn't really bother to read and texted Stacie immediately, _'I think I like Mia'._

* * *

As soon as she got Beca's text, she ordered Fat Amy to take charge of the patient and CR to cover the pit. She rushed to the Attendings' Lounge since her office didn't really have a couch nor coffee. On the way to the lounge, she's already pressed the call button.

 ** _Phone Conversation_**

 **Stacie:** WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY YOU THINK YOU LIKE MIA?

 **Beca:** I don't know Stacie I just think I do...

 **Stacie:** Beca no! That's good that's great! Mia's great!

 **Beca:** You sound like... it's a bad thing

 **Stacie:** No! I'm just surprised.. is all. Wait so... how did this happen?

 **Beca:** Well you know how there are things people can never make me do? Mia though.. it's like I can't say no to her. She got me freaking Taco Bell, Stacie! And when I kissed Chloe on the cheek earli-

 **Stacie:** YOU DID WHAT?

 **Beca:** Um... I ate the Taco Bell..

 **Stacie:** No, idiot! You kissed Chloe?!

 **Beca:** Oh yeah BUT I FELT LIKE I WAS CHEATING ON MIA

 **Stacie:** WHY?!

 **Beca:** Because I think I like her

 **Stacie:** NO! Why did you kiss Chloe?!

 **Beca:** I didn't mean to! It was... I don't know but it doesn't matter. 'Cause I felt like I was cheating on Mia.

 **Stacie:** BECA!

 **Beca:** I know I know. Maybe I should tell her about me and Red?

 **Stacie:** FIRST OF ALL. Do not call her nicknames! Second! No don't tell her... not yet, at least?

 **Beca:** Are you sure?

 **Stacie:** I don't know, Beca. You fucked up! Why did you have to kiss the redheaded bitch?

 **Beca:** You do know they're both redheads right?

 **Stacie:** Yeah, but only one of them is a bitch

 **Beca:** Who cares

 **Stacie:** Ugh. Well… We'll talk about this tomorrow.

 **Beca:** Aren't you- Oh. Right! Date with Aubrey. Okay! Be here tomorrow or I'll go without you!

 **Stacie:** See ya, babe!

"So Beca likes Mia… but she kissed Chloe? That's interesting!" a voice from the couch stops Stacie from pacing.

Stacie's eyes widened at the voice she heard from behind her and immediately"Have you been here this whole time?"

"I was asleep, yes. But not since you shouted WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY YOU THINK YOU LIKE MIA? and No, idiot! You kissed Chloe?!" He mocks the doctor.

Stacie scoffs but immediately moves closer to the blonde doctor who was now seated, "Luke! You cannot tell Beca that you know! You cannot tease her about it too. I don't want her to run away from Mia!"

"I don't think I'd be the reason Beca's going to run away from this one, Doctor Conrad." He answers as a matter of factly just in time when 'the reason' walks in the lounge and he focuses his eyes on her.

Stacie's eyes widen at the realization. "Hey Doctor Beale! Busy day?" Luke breaks the ice.

Chloe turns her head to the doctors on the couch, not having noticed them beforehand. "Oh. Hey guys! Yeah... I am swamped with paperwork. I might need to start drinking coffee," she jokes.

"Maybe we should help you out and lock you in then?" Stacie says calmly hoping that Chloe got what she meant by that.

Of course she got what Stacie was trying to see. Although not why she would suddenly bark at her like that… but she decided to let it go and let the woman win this one, "Don't worry about me, Doctor Conrad. I'm all chained up," she smiles.

So the brunette smiles back for… Aubrey's sake. Damn it. She's dating Chloe Beale's best friend. She needs to fix this part of the whole… hating Chloe thing.

"Anyway, I have to go." Chloe winks at her and walks out after retrieving her fresh smoothie from the fridge.

They wave at each other and Stacie snaps her head to Luke. "What do you know?"

"I know nothing!" Luke jokes.

"Shut it John Snow! Tell meeeee."

He was hesitant for a bit but caves in eventually, "Beca didn't exactly tell me shit. No one really did! But I figured it out the other day when Chloe was extremely jealous about Mia being here bringing Beca breakfast. I, for one, am sure that Beca was madly in love with Chloe. When we were in Hopkins, she'd be nice to the girl only. Also, when Beca left, Chloe left so... I'm guessing bad break up? So anyway, Chloe obviously broke up with Tom because Mitchell is back.."

Stacie internalizes everything that she just heard. "Hold up. Chloe had a boyfriend? When? And no. Beca and Chloe were never girlfriends so they didn't break up per se. I agree with the whole jelly with brekky thing. But wait, Chloe had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he resigned today but they broke up the day you guys came here. Literally that day. I'm guessing it's because of Mitchell." He laughs.

So Chloe still loves Beca?

Beca can't possibly love Chloe still! She likes Mia now.

Damn it.

Beca can't know that Chloe still loves her but… anyone with eyes could see that now! Hell, Luke saw it! Damn it.

"We can't let Chloe worm her way back into Beca's heart." Stacie says sternly. Like hell she'd let that redhead near her best friend again. "Luke, you didn't see Beca with Chloe. She was in such bad shape."

"You're forgetting that I was there. Yeah, I know. I've seen it. Beca wasn't as shiny as she is right now." Luke agreed with Stacie. "Although, you can't underestimate the power of destiny and great love." he winks at her.

Stacie knows it's true so unless she meddles… Wait. No.

Beca likes Mia now. Beca's completely done with Chloe. Right?

Nothing to worry about.

Stacie's mind was running too fast, Luke had to snap her out of it. "Listen, Stacie. I know you're worried about Beca but she's a grown woman now. You need to let her make her own decisions. I get it, you're worried about Beca hurting. Come on, Chloe's a nice person."

"Like hell you get me. You don't understand, Luke. If you won't help me, then don't help Chloe either." Stacie says with glassy eyes. It was then that Luke realised how serious Stacie was about not letting Chloe back in Beca's life that way.

Before he could say anything, Stacie already left the room and headed straight to Beca's office.

Her best friend's office was designed differently than hers. It was more… boring? The room's colours were only black, white, grey and navy blue. She noticed the sky blue photo frame on Beca's desk though and it was a picture of her and Stacie at their college graduation. The taller one had her arm around Beca who was smiling so wide and looking at the camera. It's moments like these that makes Stacie think how much she wants to protect her little sister.

* * *

Seeing that it was already 7 PM, the trauma head decided it was time to get ready for her date. She showered in Beca's office and got changed there. (Yeah, Beca wanted her own Attendings' Lounge and she could get it because… well she is Beca Mitchell.) She picked up her date at exactly 8.

They were both wearing casual clothes. Stacie in black skinny jeans and a brown pull over matched with combat boots she got as a present from Beca. Aubrey in blue jeans and a red pullover matched with her ankle high boots.

"You look great." Stacie complimented.

"Not so bad yourself, doctor Conrad."

Taking Aubrey's car, the two went out to eat in a japanese restaurant called Komakase. The brunette ordering crab and mango salad for both of them and salmon katsudon for her. The blonde orders seafood teppan for herself and hot tea for both of them.

They talked about their lives as medical students and how Aubrey's one of the top neurosurgeons in the world. They also talked about how it was like for Stacie and Beca to work in the military and in MSF.

"Seems like you guys were contented there. What's with the move?" Aubrey asks.

Stacie thought about how she should answer the question. Does anyone even know? "Oh um. Beca's mom? She's also a surgeon. She wanted Beca to work in Atlanta Medical."

"And Beca just... follows what her mom wants all the time?" Aubrey asks confused.

Stacie smirks. Yeah, no one knows. "You'd be surprised how much Beca follows her mom."

"Beca doesn't really strike me as a momma's girl." Aubrey pries.

"Oh she is. But, okay since you're being too nosy, one of the reasons was that, we've lost too many friends in the field. Beca's just one person, you know. She can't save everyone at the same time and… the families of the soldiers blame her sometimes for you know… not being able to save their son or their daughter. I decided to take Beca away from that, you know? She didn't need shit from more people." Stacie now very serious with her voice and just looks at her food. Trying to nip on the caviar.

Aubrey was surprised about how much the woman opened up to her and there were too many questions popping in her head. She chose to be sensitive though, like how she is towards Chloe, so she instead comments, "You're really protective of her aren't you?"

"Yeah, I love Beca so much. I don't know what I'd do without her." Okay now, Aubrey gets it. She now gets why Chloe was crazy jealous of this woman. And if she's being honest, she's jealous of Beca too. Is Stacie in love with her?

She couldn't hold back herself and it just came out like word vomit, "Are you and Beca…?"

The brunette's eyes widened and she was almost going to choke on nothing, "Oh god! No!" She took a breath and drank water. "She's like my little sister! I swear. I wouldn't ask you out on a date if I was… ew. Don't even make me finish that sentence." Stacie laughs.

Aubrey laughs with her, "I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"Chloe?" Stacie says raising her eyebrows.

When the blonde nodded, Stacie spoke, "You know, honestly, Chloe had nothing to worry about. Beca was so in love with her, she chose her over her best friend for 15 years during Thanksgiving. And they knew each other for three months then." she said bitterly but with a smile.

Honestly, she's okay with it. It's just that… having your best friend be stolen like that. It's just, yeah.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know…" Aubrey says softly. She honestly didn't know about all these. All she knew and that all Chloe told her was that one, Stacie is Beca's best friend who might be in love with Beca. Two, Stacie is named Dr. Girlfriend on Beca's phone. Three, Beca left her to save Stacie's life. And all those she knew after the whole thing happened before her eyes.

She knew Chloe was insecure towards Beca but… she didn't know about the whole story exactly. And she really likes Stacie. She wants to make it work with Stacie. So the only way she can make it work is to make sure Beca and Chloe become friends again and Stacie try to at least like her best friend.

She knows the sis over ms. rule but honestly, Chloe was so wrong back then. She knows how much her best friend regrets everything that she ever did to the tiny prodigy and she swore she'd do anything to help her make it up to Beca.

"Come on. We're here to know each other… not stress over our best friends' non-existent relationship." Stacie tries to lighten up the mood and they both laughed at this. They continued talking about random things until Aubrey couldn't help herself.

"Seriously though, Stacie… our best friends… What do we do with them?"

"I was wondering when you'd bring that up. I was hoping you wouldn't though." Stacie tries to play it off as a joke but who was she kidding?

Aubrey smiled at the brunette. She must really care about her best friend. "Yeah I only brought it up 'cause I was hoping that it wouldn't.. in any way affect what we have...?"

Stacie was surprised with what Aubrey says but quickly turns her face to a smirk. "So you're saying we have something?"

"I.. Um.. I thought-

"Aubrey, calm down. Yes of course. We won't let them get in our way," Stacie holds the blonde's hands in place so they'd stop flailing around. "So what do you say you come with me and Beca on Friday to buy furniture then come to the housewarming on Sunday?"

"Beca wouldn't mind that?" Aubrey asks shyly.

"Yeah, come on, you and Beca hugged already, remember?" Stacie says.

Aubrey smiled at the thought of it but she couldn't let go of the giant thought in banging through her head, "Stacie… I know it's hard but… can you… go easy on Chloe?"

Stacie was not expecting Aubrey to ask her that. Although she admired the gesture, if she was in Aubrey's place, she would've done the same for Beca. Honestly, she really likes Aubrey to let Chloe get in the way of that. "I promise, I'll TRY… it's… it's not just about Beca, you know. But, I promise to try." Stacie smiled at the blonde.

Aubrey smiles back and held Stacie's hand. "Thank you."

The two finished their meals and although Stacie had the thought of ending up in Aubrey's home, she asked instead if she could be brought back to the hotel seeing as it was only their first date. Aubrey dropped her off and she slipped out of the car not before giving the blonde a peck on the cheek.

When she got to their hotel, she found that Beca wasn't there so she shot her a text about tomorrow's plans. Figuring she won't get a reply soon, Stacie tossed her phone on her bed and went for a shower. 30 minutes later, she came out of the bathroom, slipped on her shirt and boxer underwear and crashed on her bed with a smile.

* * *

Beca slips into her scrubs and started prepping for her operation in OR 2. She was surprised to see a certain pair of blue eyes in her OR and an unmasked Dr. Jakle beside her. "Doctor Beale, to what do I owe the pleasure?" the prodigy asks while putting on her surgical masks.

The redhead looks up from the table to see Beca there, "We won't be a bother. She's pregnant and is 32 weeks... we're just on standby just in case she delivers." It's true. It's happened way too many times.

Not in Beca's OR though. She's never had someone give birth prematurely. She's THAT good.

"Why don't you... um... assist? Both of you. I didn't let Doctor Reginald come in because she's having a flu. I let her rest in one of the on-call rooms." She asked the redhead and the resident hesitantly.

Chloe snaps her eyes to Jessica who looked worried and Beca caught this. "Oh... are you? I mean. You're dating Ashley?"

Jessica nods shyly. Really, you tell your teacher about your girlfriend? Nope. Not normal.

"Don't worry about her. It's just a tiny flu. Now come here you two! We'll be done by 11:32 PM anyway. Let's amp up this one's life!" Beca says enthusiastically.

Chloe moves forward to the patient and prepares to assist. The redhead offered that Jessica be the first assist since she's the student but the resident refused saying she barely logged cardio hours this week. Who was she kidding though, she was with Beca for three operations but she let it go. Jessica was happy to just be in the same OR as the prodigy. She was extremely happy to just be watching even if it was her 5th time watching. Also, she really wanted to see how these two know each other.

"It's been too long, hasn't it?" the prodigy asks the redhead.

"Yeah... our last operation together was on -

"Beyonce!" The two doctors said in chorus and then laughed.

Jessica was wide-eyed. She's a huge Beyonce fan and she couldn't for the life of her believe what she just heard. "You.. operated on Beyonce?"

She was answered by two doctors laughing. "No, doctor Jakle. We just call her Beyonce because she was being such a diva… although I think the real Beyonce isn't a diva at all" Chloe says while laughing lightly.

Beca looks at Jessica, "this girl right here was singing single ladies the whole operation until everyone was pretty much being her back-up vocals," she says while pointing her head to the said girl.

"Becs, you even put your hands up to do the dance!" Chloe tells her.

Jessica wasn't so sure what was in front of her. These were like two people who are dating or flirting... or friends? Right? Yeah. Maybe they're friends and stuff.

"Alright alright hold up. This one's tricky." Beca puts her left hand up to silence the laughs filling the OR room.

In her mind, Chloe was commenting 'Nothing's ever tricky for Beca' and smiles when after a while Beca looks at her with those eyes... which she knows came along with the smirk behind her mask.

Together, they started singing "If you like it then you should've put a ring on it. If you like it then you should've put a ring on it." With Beca moving her hands according to the song.

Everyone in the OR is laughing their assess off and Beca doesn't even mind. She is laughing WITH them and Chloe can't help but remember how they were always like this when they worked together. Like they were the only two people in the room.

She missed this. Definitely.

The whole operation went on like this. Beca asking Jessica random questions about the operation, Beca and Chloe joking around, Beca encouraging Chloe to sing for the whole room, Chloe telling everyone to sing along with her. It was a dream to work in that OR, Jessica thought.

True to her prowess, Beca ended the operation at exactly 11:32 PM. The two department heads left the room laughing and scrubbing off together.

"Hey, we're finally moving to our house soon." Beca says casually.

Chloe looks at her excitedly, "Really? When!"

Beca chuckles at the enthusiasm, "We're checking the place out tomorrow then prolly buying stuff on Friday... then.. fix stuff on Saturday? Then... Sunday's housewarming."

"Wow you're really staying here huh!"

"Yeah yeah. You should come on Sunday! Stacie's probably going to end up inviting everyone, anyway." Beca says casually again.

Chloe clicks her tongue and looks at the brunette, "You know… I'm not sure about Stacie inviting me but thanks. I'll be there."

Beca hisses at the comment 'cause yeah it was awkward. Why would Chloe even say something like that.

Yeah they were friends now. Chloe didn't expect it to be this... easy? Just yesterday, Beca couldn't give her own number and now she's…?

"But well.. she's dating your best friend. AND I invited you so. Cool, we'll prolly send e-mails to everyone so.." She doesn't know why she said it 'cause… yeah, okay it's weird."Or how 'bout give me your number now so I can text you the address?"

Chloe giggles at the awkwardness and then recites her phone number knowing that Beca would remember despite not having written it down. "Yeah! I'll come. See you then."

"See ya later, Chlo." The brunette winks at her and walks out of the room.

Needless to say, Chloe was stunned. There she goes with the nickname again. Also, the wink? Beca Mitchell's wink. Ugh.

Jessica soon followed the doctors and started scrubbing. She made her presence known by talking, "Doctor Beale, I've fangirl-ed so many times over Beca Mitchell in front of you! You never told me you were close!" The favorite resident tells her mentor.

Chloe giggles, "I didn't want you using me for that reason, Jessica."

It was nearly 12 AM when the redhead decides to go home. Beca on the other hand decided to stay since the hospital was just 15 minutes away from their new place. She crashed in one of the on-call rooms and checked her phone. There was a message from Stacie at 11:28 PM.

 **Dr. Girlfriend:** I invited Aubrey to come with us on Friday and Sunday. Are you coming home?

 **Beca:** I see the date went well? Cool. I'll invite Mia and Jesse to tag along. No, I'm not.

 **Dr. Girlfriend:** Oh it did. Tell you all about it tomorrow. Can't wait!

 **Dr. Girlfriend:** Also… I'm in our hotel please pick me up tomorrow!

 **Beca:** Damn it, Stacie! I'm in Atlanta Med so I'd be nearer!

 **Dr. Girlfriend:** Pretty pleaaaaase?

 **Beca:** I hate you.

 **Dr. Girlfriend:** I love you too!

 ** _At the residents' house_**

Jessica inserts her keys and pushes the door open. She spots her friends busy watching something in the living room so she puts down the box of pizza before shouting, "Hey guys! Food's here!"

"Alright bitches! Gossip time!" Cynthia Rose hollers at her friends. "Where's B2?" She suddenly asks looking for Ashley.

"Oh she's grabbing the drinks. She caught the flu so I don't think she's joining us." the woman in question suddenly appears and puts down all the drinks. She kisses Jessica good night and went upstairs.

"So anyway we need to talk about the whole Beca and Chloe thing!" CR shouts. "What's the latest?"

The girls sat on the floor munching on pizza and beer. When Jessica started telling her about the whole thing that just happened in the OR.

"They were so in sync with each other. I tell you!"

"But doc mitch and doc conrad are like that too.." CR tried to debunk the bechloe theory.

Jessica thought for a second, "But I've been in three surgeries before today, guys! Three!"

Fat Amy glares at her, "So? No need to brag, bitch!"

"I meant in all those three surgeries, Doctor Mitchell was a badass, hardcore person. She even operated with Doctor Conrad in one of those operations!"

"Aye get to the point chica!" Flo whines.

"So in all those, she had music on. And she was teaching. She even asked to be left behind. But today there was no music.. there was the same amount of teaching. Even with her mask on, she was smiling the whole time.. also, she left with Doctor Beale." Jessica says breathlessly.

"Okay so what you're trying to say is that… Doctor Mitchell likes Doctor Beale?" CR says with a serious face on.

"I think! They dated each other!" Fat Amy comments so sure of herself and everyone turns their head to the Australian who was now busy eating her slice of the pizza (okay maybe Ashley's slice).

"You know maybe we should investigate more…" Cynthia Rose says.

A chorus of 'yes' came from everyone and they started plotting the whole thing.

* * *

Thursday came in and Beca reluctantly drove to the hotel to pick Stacie up. She called Mia early that morning to invite her to tag along but the girl was busy with a conference she was handling. She tried getting Jesse but apparently the doctor couldn't either because he has a major operation today.

So she pulled up on the drop-off/pick-up area in the hotel and put down her window, "Get in, soldier!" Beca shouts at Stacie from her side of the car.

The gorgeous brunette excitedly hops in the car. "Beca! I can't believe we bought a house!"

"I talked to the Chief today... I asked to have the day off and buy our furniture today and probably fix everything too? I mean. I figured looking at the house would only take like... an hour?"

"But Beca! I asked Aubrey to come with us to buy furniture..."

Beca rolled her eyes. Damn does Stacie move fast. "Then call her now! Tell her we changed our minds! Do we really need her though? This is OUR house, Stace."

"Aw you're cute when you're jealous, babe!" Stacie coos and pinches her best friend's cheek.

Beca tries so hard to get out of Stacie's reach and she knew the only way would to get her to stop was to agree so, reluctantly, "Fine! Call her! Invite her or whatever."

Stacie squeals and dials Aubrey's number.

 ** _Phone Conversation_**

 **Stacie:** Hey Bree

 **Aubrey:** Good morning Stacie

 **Stacie:** Soooo remember when I told you about going to buy furniture on Friday...?

 **Aubrey:** Yeeeeessssss...?

 **Stacie:** Uhh, we're going today 'cause well something came up

 **Aubrey:** Oh it's actually my day off but I was going to spend it with Chloe..

 **Stacie:** Oh that's too bad.

 **Aubrey:** Well if it's okay to bring her along..?

 **Stacie:** Um. YEAH! Sure! We'll see you there. I'll text you the address okay?

 **Aubrey:** *giggles* See you Stacie!

 **Stacie:** Bye!

"Beca?" The trauma head approaches the woman on the wheel with the shyest voice.

And she knows that voice, "What did you do, Conrad?"

"IreallylikeAubreyandshewontcomewithusbecausesheneedstospendtimewithChloesoIkindoftoldhertobringChloetoo... please don't be mad?" She said as fast as she could.

Beca raises her eyebrows and all she understood honestly was the 'bring Chloe too' part… which was enough apparently. "I thought you hated Red?"

"I… promised Aubrey that… I'd try." Stacie admits her voice sounded so defeated.

"You know you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean.. I'd understand." Beca said noticing how much Stacie is still affected by the whole Chloe thing. She honestly kind of disliked how Aubrey would force Stacie into liking her best friend. You just can't do that.

Stacie nods, "Thanks Beca. So… that's okay with you? That Chloe's coming?"

"Of course. I'm only worried about you. But as long as you get the girl!" Beca tries to lighten up Stacie's mood.

Stacie hugs her best friend tightly the kind of went off road for a second. "I love you, Becs! You're amazing!"

 ** _Meanwhile in Chloe's house..._**

Aubrey shoots her best friend a text telling her that she's already waiting outside. After a few seconds, the redhead was knocking on her window and Aubrey was preparing herself to tell her best friend about today's change of plans.

"Hi! Honey… you know I like Stacie right?" Aubrey says looking intently into those blue eyes.

"I know that, Bree... I promise I won't get in the way." Chloe tells her with an assuring hand on her arm.

Aubrey smiles, "That's great! 'Cause we're hanging out with her and Beca today to buy furniture..."

"AUBREY ELIZABETH POSEN?!" Honestly, it wasn't the Beca part she was worried about 'cause they seemed okay last night. But Stacie's another story.

"Love you, Chloe!" The blonde shouts as she drives off to the address Stacie sent her.

 ** _30 minutes later..._**

"This... is a huge place... Are you sure we're in the right place?" Chloe asks as they stopped in a two-storey mansion-like house.

Aubrey peeks through the window herself. "Um, Beca's there. So...?"

The brunettes have already parked Beca's all-black BMW Z4 in front of the house despite having a garage big enough to fit 4 big cars. Beca argued that they weren't staying that long anyway.

So the two guests parked right behind Beca's ride.

Stacie rushed to Aubrey's side and opened the door for her. "You guys are our first guests! Hey Chloe!"

Chloe smiles at the taller brunette, because what else could she do? She opens her door only to be blocked by Beca who winces in pain, "Dude, I was trying to be nice and you hit me with the door?" the tiny brunette jokes.

"I'm so sorry Becs!" She touches the girl's hand and quickly retracts it as soon as she realized what it seemed like.

Beca chuckles, "It's fine, Chlo. Let's go in!"

Despite the invitation, Beca really left the three out there. She was stupidly excited to go inside the house. She starts walking around shouting at Stacie every chance she gets.

"DIBS ON THE TOP FLOOR STACIE. THIS IS MINE!" She shouts from the attic-type third floor.

"You know she's told me that 5 times since we bought this house. That's the only thing she wants about the house. And that room..." Stacie tells their guests and points at the soundproof room to their left.

The two chuckles at the enthusiasm radiating from the tiny brunette. Who knew Beca had this side? Well, who knew, other than Stacie at least?

Chloe suddenly remembered how it was like living with Beca. The brunette wasn't as excited as she is now but she was still pretty excited.

 _The redhead was living with Denise when the resident decided to quit being a doctor saying that it wasn't really for her and that she's already moving away to stay in LA. Okay, the thing is Chloe came from money so honestly, paying rent wouldn't be a problem for her. It's just that… she wanted things to be practical._

 _So that's when Beca offered Chloe her apartment which was actually for two people._

 _"You sure you're okay with me being your room mate?" Chloe asked the brunette in a teasing manner._

 _"Well yeah… I mean if you're comfortable with it and stuff?" Beca says trying to act cool and all that stuff._

 _"I'd love it." Chloe says smiling at the brunette._

 _Beca was sporting the biggest smile on her face that Chloe's ever seen in such a long time. And when the prodigy started telling her about how they should rearrange the place to make it look more like 'their place' and not just 'Beca's place' Chloe immediately shot down the idea and told Beca, "Babe it's fine. I can just arrange my room and everything could stay the same."_

 _The brunette deflated again but proceeded to eat their lunch._

The three toured the entire house talking about what kind of colors they should buy, the pieces of furniture that would go great with this and Beca did the wandering on her own..

Well, okay. Not exactly on her own. She decided to call Mia and FaceTime her from work knowing that it was their lunch time and Mia was on break. She kept asking the redhead her own opinion about what should go here and what should go there.

"I can't wait for you to visit, babe!" Beca says enthusiastically. "Oh wait one more, look at the pool it's biiiig!" Beca focuses the camera on the pool.

Noticing that there were people caught in the focus, "Baby, is that... oh my god that's Chloe and Aubrey!" Mia chirps.

The two heard and Chloe couldn't help but feel a pang in her chest. Just when she thought she had the upper hand of seeing the house before Mia? Also it seemed like Beca was asking Mia about her opinions like how Stacie keeps asking Aubrey.

"Yeah but say hi later! I'll show you something." The brunette quickly turns to go back inside the house.

"I've never seen her so... happy with someone." Stacie says to herself but of course the two heard her but didn't comment. It wasn't an intended dig at Chloe but obviously, the redhead acted like it was.

Chloe felt a pang in her chest as she heard the joy in Beca's voice. All she could think of was how Beca would be like that to her before. Beca would call her from the grocery, from the car on the way home.

"Soooo I was thinking scandinavian for the pool house?" Stacie snaps the redhead out of her pain.

It was obvious. Stacie could see the hurt in Chloe's eyes and she honestly didn't give a shit. Okay maybe a little because of the glare Aubrey gave her. She hates her less now because she promised Aubrey it wouldn't affect them or whatever but. Ugh. Most of her civilness wasn't fake though. She was really trying.

Because like Beca, she wanted to get over the pain that Chloe's caused her. She might or might not have known but still.

"I think that'd be great." Aubrey supports her.. um.. girl?

A few minutes later, Beca pops her head out of the sliding door and calls out to the girls. "Hey guys! Let's go shopping?"

Stacie charges towards Beca, "What? You haven't even told me how you wanted to design the house!"

"Woah there, Stacie! Look, I have a list." Beca waves her iPad over to Stacie.

The woman grabs the iPad so easily, "I did not have any input in all this Beca!" she says waving it around.

"You haven't even read the list yet, smartass! Or looked!" Beca prides on her list.

Stacie starts scrolling through the list and looks at the other pages. Beca had already designed the whole place with sketches on it. Every piece of furniture already has a price and where to buy them. It wasn't a list exactly, it was more like someone with an Interior Design degree talked to Beca months before they even bought the house and made up sketches for the both of them.

Swiping through the pages, "Beca... when did you..."

"I sneaked in here last night. I couldn't sleep... so I started sketching. Surprise?" Beca says casually shrugging her shoulders a bit.

The two guests came closer to look at the sketches. "Wow Doctor Mitchell! You did all these?" Aubrey says surprised. Seriously she could be a major fan of Doctor Mitchell if it weren't for Chloe being her best friend.

"I didn't know you could draw..." Chloe whispers.

"It's... yeah. I was bored. So let's go?" Beca says suddenly shy about the whole thing.

Stacie was still busy browsing through the sketches. She can't believe Beca had designed the entire place and she can't even find a single flaw in it. It's almost like how Stacie imagined the whole place to be. She's extremely lucky to have Beca as her best friend. No one knows her this well!

Obviously, the tiny brunette prodigy was paying attention to their college conversations about their dream houses enough to remember how Stacie wanted the pool area to look like a decent place enough to hold a party kind of thing. She remembered how she wanted the fireplace to be a comfy place for girl talk.

Aubrey suddenly realizes something after looking a bit more, "Maybe we should take my car. Beca's car is kinda..."

"Shotgun!" Stacie jumps at the opportunity to sit beside the blonde and pushes the iPad to Chloe's hands.

"Oh right. I didn't think about that. Let me just park the car inside." Beca runs to her car and parks it while everyone already headed to Aubrey's car.

The two love birds in front were busy talking to each other and drowning in music to even pay attention to the back.

Chloe was browsing through the sketches when she accidentally closes the specific pad and sees other different sketch books in the app. One of those sketch books caught her eye though. It was entitled 'Mine and Red's Apartment'

"I made that when you first told me that Denise was leaving for LA." Beca suddenly appears beside her. "I think I only got my part of the room happen though.." she opens the sketch book and flips through the pages. "See?"

"Wow Becs. This looks so different from when we were in it." Chloe says looking at it closer.

"Really? I can't remember anymore. Oh well." The tiny brunette snatches her iPad back and opens the recent sketch to add a few things to the living room, kitchen, and the pool area. Which Chloe assumed were Mia's ideas.

She wasn't sure what to feel about it. Beca forgot? Beca with the photographic and audio graphic memory forgot? She can't.

"Hey Aubrey, first stop is IKEA." The brunette peeks her head in between the two which made the frozen redhead giggle a bit.

Stacie offered to drive since it was their house and their errand but Aubrey said she loves driving so it wasn't really a problem.

IKEA was at least an hour away from the brunettes' house. Beca decided to be quiet and put her headphones on. She unconsciously started singing,

"I know you always win at this particular game

I need to know the rules if you want me to play

You treat me like your boyfriend

And you trust me like a

Like a very best friend

You kiss me like your boyfriend

You call me up

Like you would your best friend

You turn me on

Like you would your boyfriend

But I don't wanna be your

Secret anymore"

Although she knew Beca was singing it unconsciously, Chloe found the song very… on point? Like this is how Beca feels. Wait, no. This is what Beca felt before.

'Felt, Chloe. She's done with you.' she thought.

"Beca! I thought you were over your Tegan and Sara phase?" Stacie shouting made her take off her headphones.

Beca glares at the woman for interrupting her music. "Conrad you know damn well that no lesbian will get over Tegan and Sara!" And slips her headphones back on.

"Do you always fight like this?" Chloe asks Stacie.

The taller brunette chuckles, "Oh honey, this isn't even half of it. Our friendship is 80% fighting, 20% loving."

"You guys could pass up as real sisters." Aubrey smiles.

"Oh we are. I love the tiny one too much." Stacie beams at the blonde.

Chloe couldn't believe it. This was the first time she's seen the dynamics between the two brunettes. "To think I was so jealous of you." She mutters to herself.

Everyone heard it though. Beca pretended not to and smiled to herself.

Stacie being the forward person that she is, saw the opportunity though. "Ha! The jealousy was pointless, honey and honestly just loads of bitchiness wasted on me. But.. you have a boyfriend right?"

Okay. Beca completely turned off her music now. She's not sure why but she just wanted to know.

"Uh yeah... we broke up though. He left to work in LA..." Chloe says embarrassed about Stacie hearing the whole thing.

"Why'd you two break up?" Stacie pries now looking at Chloe with her body leaning on the shotgun seat.

Chloe was about to stuttter… wait, no, answer when -

"We're here!" Thank god for Aubrey Posen.

They all got out of the Aubrey's BMW X5. Chloe giving Aubrey a discreet thank you and receiving a discreet you're welcome.

They went inside Ikea and Beca sent Stacie the list. Before Stacie could even decide, Aubrey already pulled her away from the two. "Stacie and I will get the top half, you and Chloe go look for the bottom half."

"But I want top." Beca smirks and Stacie and Chloe both laugh at this. The blonde was red as can be so she pulled Stacie away. "Okay we're going!" Chloe got them their own cart and started following the arrows.

Beca didn't even protest on pushing it herself. She knows Chloe likes to push the cart. That was their routine. Chloe pushes, while Beca keeps putting stuff in it.

Like the giraffe toy Beca suddenly puts in the bag. "Beca that wasn't on the list?"

"What? But I thought you like giraffes?" Beca says absentmindedly while looking at the other giraffe plush toys.

Chloe lets herself pretend that they were buying stuff for their house. Not Beca's house with Stacie. She melts at the thought of Beca remembering her favorite animal.

"What's Aubrey's favorite animal?" Beca suddenly asks her.

Of course it's not staying in the house, silly. It's a gift. "A... p.. a puppy."

"Cool." The brunette says and picks up a puppy plush doll.

They proceeded to gather things casually together. Acting all civil and whatnot. It wasn't like the time they were in the OR though. This was more awkward. Like two people who know each other so damn well but just can't be in front of each other. They were following the list that Beca made and so, no matter how much Chloe wanted to suggest things, she couldn't because… well, it's not her house.

"Becs, can I ask you something?" the redhead tries to break the silence.

"Go shoot."

"Does Mia know?" The redhead asks.

The brunette finally looks at the woman pushing the cart beside her, she clears her throat, not really sure about how to respond, "Um. Know about what?"

Chloe was taken aback by the response. Is she really going to be like this? Fine.

Two can play that game.

"That you're out here picking furniture with me and not her? This is cheating, Becs." She winks the brunette.

"We better hurry up before we get caught then." Beca smirks at her.

Obviously, Chloe is losing the game.

The four finished shopping with some on the cart and most to be delivered to their house on the same day. Stacie wanted to pay half and half but Beca insisted that they pay half and half only for the items in the common room. 'We're not exactly married, Stacie!' 'But we're doctor wives, babe!'

They visited a total of four furniture shops and one music store for all of Beca's equipment.

They all arrived in the brunette's residence when Stacie is suddenly needed in the hospital. Someone who's been missing for 4 years finally showed up with multiple injuries and head trauma so Aubrey volunteers to join Stacie.

After Aubrey and Stacie helped out bringing everything that they bought, they left the two to their own.

It wasn't a secret that those two were dating. What Beca's not sure of is why Aubrey keeps trying to leave Chloe with her all the freaking time. She doesn't want Chloe anymore!

It's pathetic, really. But, oh well.

"Looks like it's you and me, Red." Beca smirks.

Chloe felt both excited and tensed about the whole thing. Excited, 'cause she gets to spend time alone with Beca. Tensed, 'cause well... she gets to spend time alone... with Beca.

The redhead starts fixing everything and putting down all the stuff in the right place according to Beca's sketches.

"Chlo, you're seriously not going to fix everything today, are you?" Beca chuckles while watching the woman fix everything.

The woman looks at the tiny brunette curiously, "Well.. isn't that why we're here?"

"No, smartass! We just dropped things off and we're going to wait for all the other things to get delivered. They should be here at around 6? So what do you say we have pizza delivered? Or... we could go to that burger place near here. It's really good. You'll like it!" Beca suggests.

The sound of burgers was heaven to Chloe's ears so she immediately agreed.

They rode Beca's car and headed to Snackin' Shackin'. Beca ordered and paid for both of them without even asking Chloe what she wanted. Of course, she knew. See? Beca Mitchell never forgets shit.

When Chloe took a bite of her burger, she released a moan that was very familiar to the brunette.

"Chlo, there are kids here." she jokes. It was Chloe's burger moan. And the brunette never fails to tease her about it.

Chloe widens her eyes at the realization and quickly smiles, "It's just so gooooood."

They talked about the random things. The nicest person in the hospital, of course that was either Jesse or Chloe, the worst one, probably Beca now. The funniest would be the group of residents like Fat Amy, Jessica, Ashley, Flo, and CR. The most good looking would be Stacie and Luke. It used to be just Luke but now that Stacie's here... well.

Eventually, Beca had the courage to ask the redhead about her love life. "So... are you seeing someone now?"

Did she not hear anything from the car ride earlier or is she just pretending or something? Chloe thought to herself ."Oh… um... Tom? Doctor Anderson? Yeah we just broke up a couple of days ago. He cheated on me so there's that."

"Oh was he the one who resigned? Yeah, I heard about him." Beca says her eyebrows pulled together while nodding.

Chloe looks down on her fries and picks on them, "Yeah yeah."

"You miss him?" Beca asks worried about her… friend?

The redhead looks up and shakes her head. "As a friend, yeah. We were never really… acted like we were together, you know?"

That was one hole she did not mean to open up.

"Of course, I know." the brunette smirks and all Chloe would do was bow hear head down again. "But well, that's good that you guys are friends, right?" Beca tries to lighten up the mood with a genuine smile on her face.

Chloe just smiles at her and nods.

"Right right," was all the brunette could say. Feeling suddenly awkward. "Hey, I read somewhere that if you cheat on someone once a month… that's only twelve out 365 days… so you're still 97% faithful." she adds casually.

The redhead bursts out laughing. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yeah, it was. Did it work?" Beca asks with a smile on her face and her eyes expecting a positive answer.

"Well, obviously." Chloe smiles back.

There was a beat. More like a pause where they were holding each other's gaze. Never letting go of the smile each one was holding. After a few seconds of silence, Chloe decides that it was her turn to ask questions. "So... you and Mia? What's going on with that?" she says in a teasing tone.

"Mia's..." she trails off and smiles to herself now looking outside the glass window. "I think I really like her you know? I've never entertained the thought of dating someone since.." She's looking at Chloe now and that's how the redhead knows how honest Beca's being right now.

Chloe tries to keep the smile on her face and tilts her head a little to let the girl know she's listening.

"Well.. since you." Beca shrugs picking up her fries and looking at Chloe like the girl is just someone from the past.

And she is. She knew it because Beca could look at her like that. Like how she would look at Aubrey. "Oh…"

"Yeah... so I was thinking. You know since we're friends now.. I mean we are right?" Beca asks hesitantly.

Chloe grabs her hand. "Yeah, Becs. We are. So what were you thinking?"

Beca beams at her. "Maybe, I should tell her. About, us?"

Chloe nods. After the way Beca brushed her question off earlier, she really did want to get back at her. But she just said that they were friends now so, there you go. "Well.. what are you gonna tell her though? That we love each other? Loved.. lo- ah." Okay maybe, she still kind of… got back at her?

"What?" Beca blinks her eyes.

Did she hear that correctly? They love each other? Wait no, loved each other?

As in Chloe loved her while she loved Chloe?

No, Chloe let her go. Right?

"What?" Chloe asks her back.

Beca blinks again. "Oh... no. I'll tell her that you were the girl I was.. well. I was in love with, I guess."

 _You were the girl I was in love with._ 'Please be in love with me still, Beca Mitchell.'

What exactly do you say to that? They were friends right? Chloe should act like they're friends so.. "Oh.. that's kinda scary, don't you think? What if she gets mad at us. I mean we've been around each other for more than a few days so and we haven't told her."

"Calm down, Chlo. She knows I'm over you. She also knows that you were never into me or anything so. It'll all be fine." Beca says with confidence and a smirk.

'Okay, ouch?' Chloe thought to herself. 'Did she really have to say that she's over me in two different ways?'

"Alright then... I'm really glad we're friends again, Beca." Chloe smiles genuinely at her.

With a straight face, Beca says, "I'm not."

When the redhead's face fell, Beca erupted into a laughter and Chloe started throwing fries her way.

Beca missed this. Having Chloe around. It was weird to want to hang out with her because, one, they've never just hung out back then. They'd usually end up kissing on the couch, on the bed, around the house or they'd completely ignore each other's presence. At least Chloe would and Beca would just wait for Chloe to talk to her and stuff.

They continued talking about life and when they finally finished their food, "So where do you live? I think it's time I take you home." Beca offers.

"It's almost 6 PM though, so you might wanna stay in your house. I can just ask Aubrey to pick me up there." Chloe says hoping not to bother the brunette further. That, or she wanted to spend more time with Beca, for real.

After checking the time, the brunette decided to go with Chloe's suggestion. True enough, when they got there, someone was already knocking on her door checking if someone was home.

"Hey! We're so sorry we got caught up in traffic." Beca lies to the the delivery guy.

"No problem Ms. Mitchell, I just need you to sign here and we'll set things up for you." He smiles genuinely.

Beca signed the paper from four different delivery guys because, yeah they got so much stuff from different stores. What? She has bucks. Stacie has bucks too (she's an investor in Beca's research company).

There were a total of 12 guys who were there to deliver and place the things inside the house. Even that many, couldn't make the look house small at all. It's that big.

One of the delivery guys stopped on the front door where Beca and Chloe still were, "You and your wife have a beautiful house." Looking at the redhead and the brunette.

"Thank you. It's home." Beca smiles at him and then at looks at Chloe.

Chloe was stunned that Beca didn't even correct the guy. She wanted to pretend too, so I guess that was a win for her too.

Three more men came from the truck and carried everything inside. From beds to to couches to Beca's piano to be put on the third floor and another big piano in her studio to the lamps the dining table sets to the airconditioned and the heater and the fridge. It took them at least 3 hours to finish.

Beca decided to help out and let Chloe just sit there.

Beca helping out meant Beca taking off her plaid long sleeves and leaving her skin tight black tank top on and tying the sleeves of her polo onto her waist.

Beca in a tank top means Chloe is all hot and bothered. Sure, Beca's a skinny one. But too much skin just makes Chloe... um. Turned on?

Wait no. Too much of Beca's skin being exposed, turns her on.

The brunette couldn't help but notice Chloe was too flushed for her own good. "Want me to turn the AC on? You seem... um. Hot?" She says putting down the lamp beside the couch.

"Oh.. n-no. I just. Need water."

"You can drink from the tap. I made sure it's drinkable." Beca winks.

The delivery guys were already gone after being given a hundred-dollar tip each. Chloe knew Beca was loaded but not THIS loaded. That was more than a thousand bucks from her freaking wallet.

Of course not even Chloe knew about the Research Company.

15 minutes.

It takes Beca a maximum time of 15 minutes of flirting to get someone in bed and Chloe knows this.

However, it's been two hours and Beca hasn't even made the slightest move on the redhead. Chloe's not surprised though. 'Cause the brunette told her about how serious she was with Mia.

They were sitting on the plastic-wrapped couch and watching MasterChef from the newly set-up tv when Beca's phone started ringing.

She smiled and picked it up. Not even bothering to excuse herself from Chloe and stayed on the other end of the couch.

 ** _Phone Conversation_**

 **Mia** : Hey

 **Beca** : Hi babe what's up?

 **Mia** : Nothing just... waiting for you to come visit.

 **Beca** : I'll be there soon. I'm just waiting for Aubrey and Stacie to get back

 **Mia** : Oh? Where's Chloe?

 **Beca** : Chloe?

This caught the redhead's attention and looks at Beca with questioning eyes.

 **Mia:** Yeah, isn't she with you guys?

Beca was starting to act all fidgety and she doesn't even know why.

 **Beca** : Oh right! She went home earlier probably didn't want to get her hands dirty.

She let out a breathy laugh. And Mia seems to have bought it.

 **Mia** : Well, I'll see you later tonight?

 **Beca** : Alright. See ya.

Beca put down the phone and hesistates to look at Chloe.

"Why'd you lie?" Chloe says her eyebrows furrowed.

She's not mad. She's just… confused.

"What do you mean?" Beca refused to look at her.

Chloe shifts in an indian sit position and faces Beca, "I thought you were going to tell her?"

"Oh… yeah, um. Now that I've thought about it… It is kinda weird but. I don't know." Beca knits her eyebrows together, clearly thinking about how weird things would be now. Sure, Mia wasn't exactly a jealous person, is she? I mean, Stacie's kissed Beca so many times in front of Stacie but.. "Crap. This is messy." She whispers to herself.

"I'm sorry…" Chloe bows her head down, shifting her position so she'd face the television.

Beca realizes that she said it too loud and hurries to the other end of the couch to comfort her… friend. "Hey there. Don't worry about it. It's been 6 years."

That was the closest they've ever been since they saw each other again. Beca has her left arm around Chloe and patting her back to make her feel better. "Don't worry about it, Red. Mia and I will make it work through whatever." She smiles.

"I'm sorry, I didn't… make us work through whatever…" Chloe says quietly still refusing to face the brunette.

Beca's hand falls down from Chloe's back. She's never heard Chloe apologise to her before. Not for accidentally stepping on her toe nor for consistently denying that there was nothing going on between them.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you, Beca." There were tears now and all Beca could do was panic. Chloe in tears used to be her weakness and now…

"Don't worry about it, Red. It's all in the past. Come on. Let's get you home." She stands up and offers a hand to Chloe.

Chloe looks up, her face smeared with tears. "I loved you, you know. I love you still, Beca."

The brunette couldn't believe it. What the actual fuck is wrong with this woman. Just an hour ago they were going to be friends. Just an hour ago she wanted her back in her life. What the actual fuck? This must be some kind of sick joke, right?

"Chloe.."

"It's true.." she bowed down her head again.

"Well.. what do you want me to say?" Beca says genuinely worried about what Chloe was feeling. She never wished this on anyone.

This being not be loved back by the person you love.

"I mean… why didn't you say anything?" she added and the redhead just shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Chlo. It's just… I don't feel that way anymore about you."

"Then why did you lie about me not being here with you, Beca?" Chloe expects the answer that she wants. She couldn't help herself.

"What the hell is wrong if I lied, Chlo! I was planning to tell her tonight and it really won't help if she knew we've been spending so much time together! This feels like I'm cheating on her!" Beca barks at her.

"We're not even doing anything close to cheating! I'm just saying what I feel!" the redhead stood up so she was shouting to Beca's face.

"And you're expecting me to tell you that I feel the same when I don't!" Beca shouts back.

Chloe starts crying again. It just hit her. Beca. Does. Not. Love. Her. Anymore. Not. Anymore.

"You're the one making this worse, Red! Face it, we'll never be friends! Ever! We never were and we can never be!" The brunette walks out of the house.

Chloe doesn't hear her drive off so she probably just went for a walk. 'What the fuck.' She whispers to herself.

It was more like speed walking for Beca. She didn't exactly know where she was going. She just.. walked right out of the house. She got to the tiny park and sat down on the bench.

She hovers over Mia's name. For some reason, the only person she could think of that would make her feel better was Mia. But this isn't really something she can talk about with her. So she scrolls up to dial Stacie.

 ** _Phone Conversation_**

 **Beca:** Stacie, can you and Aubrey come back now, please?

 **Stacie:** What's wrong, Beca?

 **Beca:** Chloe needs a ride home and... I... Mia's looking for me.

 **Stacie:** We're swamped here. I don't think we'd be there before 12, Becs.

 **Beca:** …

 **Stacie:** Look, I know I haven't been Chloe's number one fan but I'm trying… for Aubrey. And I kinda wanna let go of the grudge

 **Beca:** Even Aubrey can't pick her up?

 **Stacie:** I know for a fact that she's still operating on someone right now. I think it's gonna take her for more hours.

 **Beca:** Oh.. o-okay.

She walked back home and find Chloe sitting by the pool with half of her legs put in the water.

"Hey, I'm sorry." She whispers quietly.

Chloe looks up at her, "No... it's my fault. I should just go."

"Come on, I'll take you home. Aubrey still has a 4-hour operation." Beca holds out her left hand for Chloe to hold on to.

She did. And for a moment, the redhead wanted to interlace their fingers just like they used to. But as soon as she got up, Beca took back her hand.

The ride home to Chloe's was silent. Beca put on Hozier's album just to fill the deafening silence which wasn't exactly helping.

"Bye, Dr. Beale." Beca says nicely. Trying to smile but there was that pain again. Not exactly the kind of pain present in Beca's eyes back then. This was more like she was really sorry that she couldn't say it back.

The redhead appreciates it. Nods, smiles, and says, "Bye." Then got out of Beca's car.

The redhead knows for sure how much she fucked this up and for a moment. It feels like everything they've built in the past week was ruined in just a snap.

For a moment, it feels like they were back in that apartment with Beca leaving her.

* * *

 **A/N: Do I have a reader from the Philippines? I barely know any bechloe shippers in my own country. It's pretty tiny but lol can't seem to find y'all. Haha come say hi! And leave reviews please!**

 **Thanks guys! I love that my first fic gets awesome readers like you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this took so long!**

* * *

"You sure it's a good idea to leave those two alone?" Stacie asked the neurosurgeon as they drove to Atlanta Medical. To be honest, Stacie didn't need Aubrey to come along with her. She's perfectly capable of checking the patient out if it was some kind of head trauma. She knows more than a thing or two about it. But, well, she didn't mind since it was Aubrey after all.

Except now that she's thought of it, Beca was left alone with Chloe. And she's not exactly sure if she's okay with that.

"I think they're fine. They got along fine for more than five hours. I'm sure a few more won't hurt them." Aubrey beamed at the brunette seated on the shotgun.

Stacie didn't argue anymore about the whole thing. She's not worried about them fighting, she's worried more about Beca falling in love with Chloe all over again. Come on, it took her a few days to fall in lo—

Wait. What?

Okay maybe? It took her a few days to **_think_** that she's in love with the blonde driving beside her. So.

Honestly, it's not impossible for Beca to fall in love with Chloe within a few hours of being left together right?

"You don't need to worry about them, Stacie." Aubrey took her hand off the PRNDL stick and held Stacie's hand and held on to the stick again. That was enough to calm her thoughts but it bothers her that Aubrey actually did this on purpose. She promised she'd try but she didn't promise to aid Chloe with worming her way into Beca's heart.

Also. Hold up. She almost said that she's in love with Aubrey. Okay, now, that's absurd.

Aubrey was focused on driving. She was staring ahead when she said, "I feel you staring."

"You're beautiful to stare at." Stacie smiles. Her body facing blonde.

For a second, Aubrey took her eyes of the road just to show Stacie that she was smiling. It was the brunette's turn to put her hands on her. "I've been told."

Stacie was beaming but all she said was, "Don't forget it."

They pulled up to the hospital hand in hand and went on with their day. It was around 3 PM when they arrived and Stacie went straight to the ER to operate on the patient with multiple injuries. Aubrey went on to talk to Luke after consulting.

"I think I did something bad." She blurted the words out of her mouth without minding the company Luke was with.

He turned around, his eyebrows brought together, "Okay… what happened..?"

The nosy, gossip-police-like, group of residents walked a little closer as subtle as they could, to hear what that something was. And like she wasn't seeing anyone but Luke, Aubrey spoke, "Chloe and Beca…"

And there were raised eyebrows coming from Cynthia, Fat Amy and Flo. Luke was previously briefing them about some operation, hence their presence. But now, the blonde british man glared at them at they scrammed like kids almost tripping over each other.

Luke instantly guided Aubrey to his office. 'Cause yeah, all department heads get their office. They just got used to the Attendings' Lounge. But, now, well… it's just personal.

As soon as the door was closed, "Okay what about Chloe and Beca?"

"I left them together intentionally. I think Stacie hates the idea of them being back together but I just want to see Chloe happy. I know Beca loves her too.. still… I don't know. Now, I think I'm falling for Stacie and if she finds out that I'm meddling, she might hate me. Wait, you're not supposed to know about Chloe and Beca. Oh my god I shouldn't have said anything." Aubrey was almost hyperventilating and Luke just stared at her.

When the blonde didn't feel any sort of comforting from her friend, she shot him a glare like he's supposed to make her feel better.

"I knew about Chloe and Beca so you don't need to worry about that. The Stacie thing though… I think you should tell her. And… falling for Doctor Conrad after… less than a week? And I hate to have to be the one to say this Bree, but I think the prodigy doesn't… love… our favorite redhead anymore…" The british man ducks his head, feeling sorry for having to say everything he just said.

When he heard but a sigh from the woman, "The brunettes are really something, eh?"

"Lucas!" She scolds him and her features softens up a little, "What should I do?"

"You're making such a big fuss about all this. All your meddling won't matter one bit anyway. You should stop it and tell Stacie the truth, Aubrey. That's what you should do." Luke told him as a matter of factly.

He was answered with a confused look. "Come on, Aubrey. If you want a real shot with Stacie, you should be honest with her and tell her what's on your mind."

"I just don't get why she's so upset with Chloe… she wasn't the one who was left heartbroken, you know?" Aubrey was confused right now.

On one hand, she wants to make her best friend happy, on the other, she wants to be with Stacie. These two things can't just happen in the same timeline, same dimensions… it's just not possible.

"If you talk to Stacie about it, you'll probably understand." He ruffles Aubrey's hair like how a big brother would his little sister and the woman just pouts at him. He stands up and starts walking out of his office.

Obviously, Aubrey was left to her own thoughts and she couldn't help but remember how much she valued her best friend.

 _They just moved from San Francisco to New York and she hated it. She hated leaving her friends behind, she hated leaving her school, her favourite teacher. When they got to the airport, there were two black cars waiting for them. She assumed one was for the luggages and one was for her and her parents. Sadly, it wasn't._

 _Her dad went straight to attend a business meeting, while she and her mom went straight to their new house in the Upper East Side. Aubrey was thankful enough to at least have her mom there but, honestly, her mom was all about social circles and friends and making it to the top of the social hierarchy — maintaining the Posen Image. So, apart from swimming in money, her life, pretty much sucked._

 _New York was (still is) so different from San Francisco. The Big Apple was busier, faster… everything overwhelmed her. Being left alone at home wasn't a new thing but, having no one to turn to? That's just new territory for her. Even her favourite nanny Stella wasn't there to cheer her up. So she was crying in front of the steps of their new home when a redhead came up to her, "I've been waiting my entire lifetime to have a neighbour like you!" the redhead was beaming and she couldn't help but smile back._

 _"I'm Chloe Beale. I live there." she points to the house across the blonde's. It was almost identical except Chloe's house was more colourful. They had flowers by the windows and a colourful mailbox. Their's look more… homey. And as if the redhead sensed how homesick she was, "What's your name? Come on. You can come play with me!" She held her hand out to the previously crying girl._

 _"I'm Aubrey… Posen."_

 _"Okay, Aubrey! I'm gonna be your best friend and I won't leave your side, ever!" Chloe pulls her up and drags her into their house._

 _They spent the entire summer together and indeed became best friends. During that time, Chloe managed to convince her family to bring dinner over to the Posens or invite them for dinner. Like a neighbourly thing to do. The Beales and the Posens managed to create an amazing relationship so when school was brought up, Aubrey was put in the same school with Chloe._

 _The redhead was already very popular in school so when she introduced Aubrey as her best friend, everyone pretty much instantly liked her already (despite her uptight personality). It was Chloe who smoothed her edges. Together they balanced each other out._

 _It was the first Aubrey knew how to really have fun. Sure, she had friends back in San Francisco, but she always felt like people only pretended to like her because of her money. So when she got Chloe Beale's full attention, she also gave her the same. Also… she got her first B+ because of it._

 _And oh boy did she receive an earful from both her parents. Despite being the reason, Chloe assured her that she won't let Aubrey get anything below an A- ever again. Chloe was the one who never left her side. Chloe lied for her a billion times to cover up her mistakes. If it weren't for Chloe Beale, she literally would have gone insane because of her perfectionist parents. Chloe was her person and she promised herself that she'd put Chloe first above anything or anyone else._

"Hey there, gorgeous. Thought I'd find you here. Wanna grab some dinner?" the gorgeous brunette peeps at Luke's door and startles the blonde. Aubrey eventually regained composure and smiled at Stacie, who lead her to the cafeteria for dinner.

They talked about Stacie's operation and the brunette apologised for hogging the blonde's day off when she could have rested. It's been 30 minutes since they agreed to eat together when Stacie finally said, "Are you okay? You're so… quiet. Is something bothering you?"

The blonde was surprised that Stacie noticed. She was trying really hard not to show it but, well, there it was. "I really need to talk to you about something."

Stacie was definitely confused. What the hell happened during her operation? Her mind was reeling and already think of things that she's done wrong since she started 'dating' Aubrey. "Oh.. can we… talk about this somewhere more private?"

"Yes, please."

They agreed to talk about it in Aubrey's office since it was nearer and more 'appropriate'. The on-call room isn't exactly… the place for this talk. Which definitely got Stacie more tensed. As soon as Stacie was seated, Aubrey spoke up, "I did something bad…"

"W- Wha- What did you do?"

"I intentionally left Chloe and Beca alone so they can get back together. No, Chloe did not ask me to. She doesn't even know. But I just. I want to see Chloe happy again. Seeing Beca with Mia is hurting her too much, Stace. I just. I… can't." Aubrey starts to cry.

Honestly, Stacie has no idea what she was going to do. She likes Aubrey but… she loves her little midget more than anyone. Why does this have to be so complicated? All she ever wanted was to find someone to love and love her in return. "Stacie… I really, really like you. I just. I want to understand why you hate Chloe so much."

The brunette scoffs, "Look Bree, I like you too. A lot. But you really have to give me time with Chloe. I tried today. I really did but… just don't meddle okay? It's just best for everyone." She starts storming off the office when she felt a hand stopping her.

"Stacie, please." Aubrey says; her eyes pleading.

"What do you want Aubrey?!"

She was surprised to see the brunette fuming. She never though Stacie could raise her voice this much. (Of course, she wasn't there when the brunettes barked orders in the ER during the huge accident.) "If Beca can be okay with Chloe being around her, why can't you?!"

Stacie sighs. She wants to make it work with Aubrey and Beca's been so supportive about whatever was going on between them. She sat down on one chair and Aubrey sat in front of her. "Beca's all I have, Bree. She and her father… her mother, they're everything to me."

Aubrey wanted to ask so much about Beca's father but decided now wasn't the time for it so she nodded for Stacie go on.

 _It was Stacie's first day of college. She was hanging out by the stairs in front of the quad 'hunting', when her eyes landed on a tiny brunette, with a thick layer of eyeliner and a pair of headphones hanging on her neck. She immediately hopped off the staircase_ _and started walking towards her prey._

 _"Hi," she flashes her killer smile and was surprised to be met by a smirk. Then the girl put her headphones on like for some reason this girl wasn't attracted to her. That's never happened before. "I'm Stacie. Stacie Conrad!" she sat in front of the tiny brunette and she reaches her hand out for the girl to shake._

 _"Beca. Beca Mitchell." the tiny brunette shakes her hand. "Look, you're really pretty but I'm 14. I'm pretty sure you'll go to jail if you try to date me." Beca wasn't really interested in dating anyone yet. High school was pretty rough for her and college was just her way of saying fuck off to the world while kicking ass. Stacie was surprised by the bluntness and sarcasm coming from a 14-year-old._

 _"I'm 16! Looks like I found my fellow genius. Don't worry. I won't try to get in your pants! Unless you want me to, that is." Stacie laughs at her and stands up. Beca surprisingly gave her a genuine smile and a wave._

 _She started walking away from the tiny one and shouted, "See you when you're 18!"_

 _So she walked away hoping no one saw what went down but also hoping that she could bump into the brunette again. She could be her friend._

 _She attended her classes and when she got out of Chemistry, she was being yanked by random guy to a dark empty classroom. She's all for hook ups, honestly, but this wasn't something she consented to. "I heard you could give me something," the guy motioned to his crotch and looked at Stacie seductively. She knew what he meant and she knew she had to kick this guy's ass. So she hit him in the nose and she was immediately pinned to the wall._

 _"Hey." Then the guy was on the floor shaking._

 _Stacie was surprised to see the badass brunette there and she did not hesitate to jump forward to give her a hug when the badass raised up her taser, "Don't."_

 _She immediately backed off, opting to reach her hand out instead. "Friends?"_

 _"Sure." She shakes her hand._

 _"Thank you for saving me and my hunter." The taller brunette beamed and was answered with a weirded out look. "Um. Hunter?"_

 _"Yeah… me," she pointed at herself, "and my hunter," and pointed at her crotch. Beca smirks at this and that's when Stacie knew Beca would be her friend. "So as a token for gratitude, why don't we get coffee?"_

 _"Um… I don't really drink coffee…" Beca saw the taller one deflate so she said, "Fruit smoothie, instead?"_

 _Needless to say Stacie became the constant in Beca's life. They were both pre-med and both wanted to become surgeons. When Stacie found out that Beca was a 14-year-old in college, she immediately respected her. Sure, she was a 16-year-old in college but… Beca's fucking 14 and she promised herself she'd protect her._

"Beca was such an anti-social during our first year in college. The only people she'd talk to would be me and her mom. Sometimes her lab partners or some classmates but she never considered them as her friends. Thank God, she introduced me to her mom." Stacie explains how she met Beca and proceeds to explain further.

 _"Mom, this is Stacie Conrad. The other intellectual I was talking about." Beca smirks and Stacie was immediately engulfed in a hug by none other than Doctor/Mrs. Mitchell._

 _"I have a new favourite Mitchell." Stacie jokes and both Mitchells laughed. They sat in a restaurant and as soon as they placed their orders, Beca asked to be excused so she could use the ladies' room. As soon as she was off the table, Mrs. Mitchell spoke, "Thank you for taking care of my daughter, Stacie."_

 _"It's really no problem, Mrs. Mitchell. Beca takes care of me more than I do her." She smiles._

 _"Dear, it's Ms. But come on, it's Scar for you." Doctor Scarlett Mitchell damn. Only the closest people get to call her that and Stacie was honoured to be allowed to call her 'Scar'_

 _Beca came back just in time for the food. "What took you so long?" Stacie asked her friend. "Oh, I was reading something, I got caught up." None of the two doubted it because they knew the only thing that could distract Beca from reading would be music._

 _"So Stacie, when will your parents arrive?" Doctor Mitchell asks casually as she was there for the honours program conference and she was met with glaring eyes coming from her daughter. Stacie noticed that her friend froze and laughs at how sensitive Beca was being._

 _"My parents don't really care about me." She answered back casually._

 _And the doctor was surprised to see how unaffected Stacie was by all of it, "Well, I'll attend for both of you." She knew she said the right thing because Beca was smiling at her, the child's eyes saying thank you. And Stacie was by her side immediately hugging her._

 _"I wish I was a Mitchell." Stacie says enthusiastically._

 _"You could be a Mitchell at heart." Beca answers._

"The Mitchells really did consider me as one of their own. Even Beca's dad. I met him later than Scar but he was gracious nonetheless. There was even a time when I thought Beca and I would end up together."

 _It was their third year and Beca just came out of her shell. She was starting to party and explore her sexuality. She found out she was a lesbian that year and her first kiss was Stacie. No one appreciated Stacie more than Beca did. It was as if only Beca could see what was beyond her beauty. That kiss confused Stacie for a whole month, trying to pull away from Beca, until Scarlett visited again. She figured Beca was literally just her sister and it wasn't going to work for them. She figured she'd just teach Beca how to be more confident._

 _When Beca was doing well in the flirting department, Stacie had a perfect wingman. She loved the confident side of Beca and that Beca was more protective of her. She went out more and made friends with Stacie's friends more._

"Beca grew."

"It all ended when she met Chloe." Stacie says quietly. "I wasn't there, I know. But… Beca changed so much. She was back to being insecure and self-conscious."

"I was a million miles away and couldn't help my best friend from that kind of shit. Chloe made Beca feel small. Smaller than she was supposed to feel, you know?" she managed to joke. "Beca was my rock, Aubrey. She was the only one who understood every bit of me. She was the reason I was strong in the field. I love her. She's my sister." Aubrey couldn't help but feel sorry for Stacie.

"But… my rock was crumbling down while I was a million miles away and I couldn't even patch it up with cement. Whenever I tried, Chloe would hammer the cracks more. She purposely tried to sabotage my relationship with Beca, Bree. A relationship that wasn't even working the way she thought it was." Stacie says frustrated.

"I'm not trying to turn you against her, okay. I'm just making you understand." Aubrey, needless to say, was shocked. Chloe would never do that. She could never. Chloe's an angel.

"You should ask her about it, okay? Not me. Just… please don't force Beca and Chloe to happen, okay? It's just… not going to work out. I have to go." The gorgeous brunette stood up and left the room.

Once again, Aubrey was left to her own thoughts. She should talk to Chloe about this. She's her best friend! How can she not know anything? She was going to pick Chloe up from Beca's when her pager went off. Okay maybe that can wait.

* * *

As soon as she got out of Aubrey's office, she went straight to a skills lab where she found Jesse also working on some stitches. Her plan was to get in there, to think clearly to herself but, well Jesse's there and she could use the company. "What are you doing here? It's 10 in the evening and you're in a skills lab?"

Jesse smiles at him, "Well… I'm guessing same as you? To clear my head."

Stacie only nods in return, not really wanting to talk more about what's bothering either of them. Jesse, clearly, picked up on that and spoke again, "So how was the furniture shopping?"

The brunette girl's eyes grew in excitement and started talking about how their shopping went. "Bree and Chloe came with us! Beca surprised me with a full-on interior design and all that. We went to four different stores…" she kept going, talking about the furniture, the house, how Beca went all giddy about the whole place, how Aubrey liked everything she was seeing and Jesse was just listening with a smile on his face while stitching. "I wish you came with us!"

"Yeah, it sounds fun. Don't worry, I'll be there to trash your house on Sunday!" Jesse joked. "You can help us move in too on Saturday!" Stacie invites him.

After the enthusiasm about the house died down, Stacie looked up to see Jesse finished stitching and just reading a random novel. She looked down, back to her own stitching, "Jesse, if someone tried to steal your best friend, would you forgive them?"

Jesse looked at her direction, not bothering to get her to look at him, he answered, "It actually depends." When he didn't hear a response, he continued, "See… my childhood best friend and I were inseparable until I got into med school. She was amazing. At some point, I even thought we were going to end up together. But really, she's just a sister to me. And then this guy came along and was treating her like shit… but she loved him so damn much. This happened before med school though. So anyway, no matter how many times I told her to stop it, she still kept on pushing through with it. The guy even made her turn against me. And she did." Jesse had his bittersweet smile on his face and the last part caused Stacie to look up at him her face has 'I'm sorry' written all over it. "Well you know, the lesson of the story is… you can't steal someone that doesn't want to be stolen."

"So, what on earth is kidnapping?" Stacie jokes to lighten up the mood.

Thankfully, Jesse laughs at this. "So yeah, I forgave him. Except for the part where he ruined my credibility, I punched him for that."

Stacie smiles at Jesse. She was thankful that he wasn't asking her questions and let her get on with her life… or her stitching. So that's what she did and Jesse let her.

She was left to her own thoughts for a few minutes until Jesse's pager went off. "You wanna work on a patient together?" He beams at Stacie. "What's the case?"

"Multiple bone fracture." He raises his eyebrow. "Come on, let's break some bones, Dr. Conrad."

Stacie eagerly got up and walked out with him. They checked the patient together and decided that it would be a long operation for them. Before scrubbing, she decided to pull out her phone and shoot Aubrey a text, _'Whatever happened between me, Chloe, and Beca, doesn't change the way I feel about you. I saw your name on the OR board… I hope to see you after, Bree.'_ She smiled to herself. That was the least she can do.

What Jesse said was true, Chloe was a total bitch but, Beca didn't exactly let their friendship die. Okay, maybe she forgot about Stacie a little bit, but she was there when she needed her the most and that was all that matters. Except… okay maybe she should confront Chloe.

But she'll be nicer. For Aubrey.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a phone call from 'Tiny Prodigy' and she picks up immediately.

 ** _Phone Conversation_**

 **Beca:** Stacie, can you and Aubrey come back now, please?

 **Stacie:** What's wrong, Beca?

 **Beca:** Chloe needs a ride home and... I... Mia's looking for me.

 **Stacie:** We're swamped here. I don't think we'd be there before 12, Becs.

 **Beca:** …

 **Stacie:** Look, I know I haven't been Chloe's number one fan but I'm trying… for Aubrey. And I kinda wanna let go of the grudge

 **Beca:** Even Aubrey can't pick her up?

 **Stacie:** I know for a fact that she's still operating on someone right now. I think it's gonna take her few more hours.

 **Beca:** Oh.. o-okay.

The call was dropped and she knew something was up with Beca. She didn't want to get into it now though because, she was already occupied with her operation with Jesse and her own relationship problems. She resolved to asking Beca as soon as she sees her.

Jesse and Stacie finished their operation and decided to crash. Stacie opting to stay in the Attending's Lounge and Jesse deciding to go home. Stacie was surprised to see Aubrey sleeping in one of the couches and woke her up, "Hey Bree."

The blonde woman stirs a little and slowly opens her eyes. "Hey… I was waiting for you."

"Yeah, I don't think we'll fit in here…" the brunette motioned at the couch jokingly.

Aubrey raises an eyebrow, "Well there's another couch over there." She points and when Stacie was about to move to the other couch, she stopped her. "Pull me up, let's sleep in my house." All the brunette could do was smile.

The 5-hour operation was intense and tiring. So as soon as they got in Aubrey's car, Stacie was asleep. The brunette was woken up by Aubrey when they pulled up to her house. As soon as they got in, Aubrey let the woman wash up, borrow her clothes and cuddle up next to her.

Stacie fell asleep instantly, as did Aubrey. Now was a really good time to be Chief of their departments because they could at least sleep in a little more than the usual.

They slept-in until 8 AM, compared to their usual 6 AM. Stacie was the first one to get up, wearing only a red oversized shirt and her black boxer panty, she went down deciding to cook but not before giving herself a tour. It wasn't as big as Stacie and Beca's but it was a two-storey house, with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, its own backyard lawn, kitchen, dining room, living room, etc. For someone who lived alone, it was huge. Three more people could live in it and it'd still be big.

She was making morning smoothies when Aubrey saw her. "Sorry, did the blending wake you up?" She smiles apologetically at the blonde who shook her head. When she saw what the brunette was wearing (or wasn't) her mouth was agape and she couldn't help but stare. "I'm sorry I… is this making you feel uncomfortable?" Stacie asks genuinely.

Aubrey had to take a step back and gulp because it was making her feel things. Uncomfortable isn't one of them. "N-no. I'm just. I'm not used to it. It's fine. You look… gorgeous." She smiles.

Stacie was sure of it. She knows the look of someone who's already turned on. Turned on Aubrey? Yeah, that's what she likes the best. So she walks over to the blonde to bring her a glass of smoothie and she may have walked towards the counter back in her sexiest strut possible. Aubrey couldn't help but stare.

"Bree, I made breakfast, come on." She smiled innocently and Aubrey walks over to the chair so they could eat.

"I know what you're doing, Stacie. It's working." The blonde says after taking a sip of her smoothie and Stacie couldn't help but grin. She suddenly stood up and dashed into Aubrey's room coming back with shorts on.

Aubrey eyed her in confusion, "Why'd you put them back on?"

"As much as I love seducing you, I really think we should talk." Stacie says carefully while taking the seat in front of Aubrey who just nodded, seeming to agree to the idea. "Aubrey, I like you. I really do. You're beautiful and smart and.. wow, you're just, breath taking." The blonde blushes and Stacie continued, "I love that you care about your best friend so much. I know you love her. I love mine too." Stacie chuckles a bit. "But, I could see myself loving you… someday. I don't want our friends to get in the way of that…" Stacie hesitates at the last part.

Aubrey was stunned with everything Stacie told her. She could love her? Wow. She could love Stacie too… she might already have after what she just heard. "I understand and I'm really sorry for… meddling. I didn't know what happened between you and Chloe. She never told me anything."

"It wasn't entirely Chloe's fault. Jesse made me realise that. It was partly Beca's too and maybe some of me." The brunette tried to explain. "But I really need to talk to Chloe just to straighten things out between us once and for all, you know?"

"That would be great. My girlfriend and best friend getting along." Aubrey lets the words slip right out of her mouth and almost choking on her drink when she saw Stacie's eyes widen. "I didn't… I— um"

"Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend." Stacie smirks. They were about to kiss when suddenly the doorbell rang and Aubrey had a good idea of who it might be. It rang again and she pulled away from Stacie. "I'll be right back.." Thankfully the brunette just smiled at her and let her go but not before, "Oh… and… I could love you too." Then she walks straight to her front door leaving a stunned brunette with a huge grin.

As soon as she opened the door, a frantic redhead barged right in. "I told Beca I love her. Still. That I love her still. Last night," she said as she paces through the door and Aubrey couldn't stop her rambling. "Chloe, calm down." She put her arm around her best friend and guided her to the couch.

"We were just sitting there and… Mia called and she lied to Mia and I… I told her I love her still." Chloe was crying now. She hasn't slept she's been up all night thinking about this whole thing and she was on her way to the hospital but took a turn to Aubrey's place instead.

The blonde didn't know what to say. First of, Stacie is there and she's sure the brunette heard everything. Thank god, she didn't have to because suddenly Stacie was in the living room with them, thankfully with shorts on. "You told Beca you love her?"

Chloe was every bit surprised when she heard the voice. It obviously isn't Aubrey and before she knew it, the brunette was right in front of her. In Aubrey's clothes.

"Oh my… I'm sorry. I— I didn't.. I didn't know you had company. I should.." the redhead starts picking up her bag and walking towards the front door when Stacie stands in front of her. "Come on, Chloe. I… made breakfast. You should stay. Um, we should talk."

"Yeah, I was about to take a shower anyway." Aubrey offered. She knew Stacie wanted to confront Chloe about the whole situation and hopefully, finally, things between the two would be okay. Chloe agreed and went to the dining room following Stacie as the blonde headed upstairs to shower.

The brunette put down a plate, a fork, a knife and a glass in front of Chloe. "So… you told the tiny prodigy that you love her?" She smirks at the redhead who was sitting there awkwardly — not really knowing how to act in this certain situation.

* * *

As soon as Beca dropped the redhead off, she texted Mia that she was on her way. She had a plan but Chloe ruined the whole thing for her. Now she's stuck between having to tell Mia the truth with the tiny white lie she just told or just tell her the whole thing. She was just surprised. It honestly doesn't affect the way she feels about Mia. She doesn't feel anything at all for Chloe, well now there's anger if it counts.

She's worried about what to say to Mia. How will she explain this to Mia?

As soon as she got to the hotel, she handed her keys to Roger, the valet guy, greeted him good night and went inside.

She went in the elevator, pushed the button that has 32 carved in it and waited. Her palms are sweating like crazy. She doesn't know what to do and the only person who seems to know what to do is busy saving lives in the hospital with her girlfriend.

The elevator's 'ding' got her out of her head and she was standing in front of Mia's door. She presses the doorbell and it opens in an instant. As soon as the redhead opens the door, she let the words fly out of her mouth, "We need to talk."

Mia doesn't know what to think about this. Honestly, when it comes to Beca she never knows. Beca walks right into her suite and sat on her luxurious leather couch. "Mia, I like you. A lot." She couldn't understand the whole situation - Beca was acting like it was such a bad thing. She's happy about it. She was about to say it when, "I like you a lot Mia but..." Of course, there's a but, the redhead thought to herself. "there are things you need to know before you can even tell me how you feel about us being together..."

Mia moves to the other side of the couch so they were sitting in front of the other. "Let's hear them."

The brunette made a heavy sigh before proceeding. "I... um. Back in Hopkins, I dated someone. Well it wasn't really dating. It was... well you know. Complicated. We weren't anything. We just were. You know the girl I told you about. I loved her she didn't love me back?"

The redhead nods. She knows where this is going. She knows exactly where.

"Yeah. So that girl... her name's.. um." Beca doesn't really know how to say it now.

"It's Chloe." Mia says casually and Beca could only look at her with shock. She was speechless and the redhead was only waiting for her to speak.

"H-how did you..."

Mia smiles sadly, "I'm not blind, Beca. I've seen the way she looks at you. The way Stacie looks at her with so much anger."

"Why didn't y-"

"I wasn't sure. I... was honestly trying to check if you were really, done with her. I wanted to see if you were ever going to tell me, if I was right." She admits shyly.

"I don't. I'm over her." Beca says in a beat. No hesitation there.

"I've seen you look at her. It's the same way you look at Aubrey and Jesse. I mean, you know her favorite breakfast but I guess that can't be helped with your memory and all that." Mia jokes.

The brunette couldn't afford to laugh at the joke. She was confused. Her sweaty plalms were replaced by cold ones. "You're not mad at me?"

"Should I be?" Mia asks worried that she might have read the whole thing wrong. Is Beca still in love with her?

Beca looks away from Mia. She's going to tell her the truth. She needs to, right? She wants this to work so, "I was.. with her the whole day. Even when you called... and we fought. Because she told me she still loves me and... I.." she looked into the redhead's eyes again. "I couldn't… I didn't say it back because I don't feel the same way about her... the whole Chloe thing is over for me."

Mia was quiet. She doesn't know how to react to this whole situation. Chloe is her friend right? She tried to ignore the subtle digs and the subtle comments her friend threw here and there but, this? Chloe really tried to get Beca to say that the brunette loves her. She… she likes Chloe. She loves her even. As a friend of course. So she couldn't understand.

On one hand, she did, because, I mean it's Beca Mitchell. Everybody wants Beca Mitchell. On the other though, Chloe is her friend. At least Beca came clean. She's not mad at Beca but she's just. So confused right now. Beca did lie to her but… it really is a complicated situation.

Before she could even speak, "I just... it's you that I want, Mia." Want. Not love. It's okay, Mia thought. She didn't realize she wasn't speaking at all when Beca stood up.

The brunette walks over her and kisses her forehead. "Please think about this. Let me know, okay? I really want us to be together, Mia. I l- I uh. I really like you."

And the brunette leaves the suite and goes to her own. Was she really just about to admit to Mia that she loves her? Wow. Okay that's new.

Mia needs her space though. Beca is willing to give her that and she's willing to wait for as long as it takes. Okay, maybe not that long but still.

The brunette had an exhausting day — emotionally and physically — and she crashed on her bed as soon as she got into the room. Unlike any other night, she let herself fall asleep immediately. No Stacie to bug her, no music to mix, no Mia to keep her busy… just, Beca and her bed.

* * *

Before she knew it, it was Friday. Beca woke up early and decided to head to the hospital as soon as she finished her breakfast. She waited on Mia's text but there was nothing to be found. Knowing full well that her first patient would be coming in after lunch, she decided to head over to Chris' room.

"Good morning, buddy!" Beca says putting down pancakes on the boy's table. He was 90% well, he just needs further observation, that's why they're keeping him in the hospital.

Chris was beaming, "Hey doctor badass! These are for me?" And the doctor just nodded and sat on the chair beside him as he started munching on his breakfast. Beca turned on the television and put on the Animal Planet, the network they both like.

The two sat there watching a documentary of red pandas, when the social worker knocks on the door. "Excuse me, doctor but the adoptive parents are here."

Beca's eyes were searching for someone else though. "Doctor Mitchell!" Caleb says surprised. He walks over to Beca and hugs her. The brunette did not hesitate to hug him back. "Hey Cal! Jane!" She then moved on to hug the woman who was patiently waiting for her turn.

"Hey Christopher, this is Cal and Jane." Beca introduces them. Chris waves at them awkwardly not really knowing how to attack the situation.

Beca felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned around, "Jazz? Is that you?"

"Did you miss me?" He's 11 years old but he's already catching up to Beca's height. The doctor couldn't help but hug the kid. "I got you a smoothie!" Jasper says enthusiastically and Beca was surprised. The last time they saw each other was six years ago… probably more than that. She took the drink and remembers the little brunette on the hospital bed.

She grabs Jasper's hand with her other hand and brought him closer to Chris. "Christopher a.k.a. Chris, looks like this is going to be your big brother." Beca says enthusiastically and Chris' face couldn't help but do the same.

Jasper walked over to him, "Hey, little brother. I'm Jasper but you can call me Jazz." He offers his fist and Chris gladly bumped it. The two boys fell into their own conversation and Beca was pulled aside by the social worker.

"So here are the adoptive parents, I need you to keep them up to date about the Chris's health status. Can I leave you to it?" The social worker asks nicely.

The two parties nodded with smiles. Jane suddenly borke the silence, "Beca, wow it's so nice to see you!"

"Yeah, I know. It's been too long." Beca scratches the back of her neck, suddenly not really sure about how things are supposed to work. "Don't worry, Chloe gave me the head's up this time. I knew you guys were coming today, it just slipped my mind." She jokes.

"Wow, cool. I really thought there was some bad blood going on there." Caleb jokes which earned an elbow from his wife.

Beca shifted awkwardly. "Well, I'm not really Chris's doctor. I did operate on him a bit but his doctors on record are Doctor Conrad and Doctor Beale. I'll give them a call and let them know you're here?" she offers.

The couple observed the awkwardness that was radiating from Beca so before Caleb could even agree, Jane offered to call Chloe herself. Saying that she wants to check up on her sister-in-law anyway. Thankfully, the prodigy bought it. "You guys should get acquainted with Chris. He's a really nice kid!" Beca looks into the room and saw the two boys getting along. Jasper was already laying down beside Chris and they seem to both enjoy the Red Panda Documentary on Animal Planet. She smiles to herself and then looks back to the two who were also adoring the sight of their boys, "I should go. I'll say bye to the kids and then I have to do my rounds. I'm sorry, I can't stay."

"It's fine, doctor Mitchell. Can we at least get your number though? We're staying here until Tuesday. So we could, maybe, go out for lunch?" Caleb offers his phone to her.

Beca hesitates for a minute but after seeing hopeful eyes from Jane, she gladly took the phone and put her number in. "Just shoot me a text!" She smiles and walks to Chris's room to say bye to them. The two kids gave Beca a second of their attention only to focus back on the television and she just shakes her head with a smile as she walks to her office with one wave to the couple again.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back in Aubrey's House…_**

"So… you told the tiny prodigy that you love her?" Stacie's question was loaded. She's not sure how to answer this exactly. She's sure Stacie already heard everything so there's really no point in denying anymore but she couldn't speak. She isn't sure if it's because she's scared of Stacie or just… that her actions finally caught up with her.

"You're still a bitch you know that?" Stacie says casually. "You're still trying to get her wrapped up in your fingers… just when she finally found someone who—"

"I'm so sorry, Stacie." Chloe cut her off. It was genuine, that's for sure. She knows she should've said it a long time ago. It's just that, she never had a chance. "I was a total bitch for ruining your relationship with Beca multiple times. I was a bitch for hurting you. I honestly don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry." She was pleading with her eyes, her eyebrows slightly pulled together and her lips were trembling.

Needless to say, the brunette was speechless. She's always wanted to hear those words come out of Chloe's mouth and now that they did, it feels like the whole weight of the world has been lifted up from her shoulders. "I'm really sorry, Stacie. I know it will take time for you to forgive me but I will do my best to make it up to you."

"Just… let me be Aubrey's girlfriend in peace and… don't mess up Beca and Mia." Stacie said hesitantly. Is she really doing this? Is she really accepting Chloe's apology?

"Yes and yes." Chloe smiled. "I really want to apologise to Beca too and Mia… if she already knows."

Stacie wasn't sure of what to do but following her guts, she asked, "Why don't you tell me what happened and… I'll try to help you."

Chloe was surprised with how fast Stacie forgave her. She didn't need to know how much the brunette have prepared for this. So she just went on with the story exactly how it happened. Stacie will be sure to fact-check things with Beca though. "So yeah, I told her I love her and she shouted at me for it. She still brought me home though and we both said sorry."

"Well if that's the case, just accept the apology and act like you never said anything. I'm sure Beca's going to do it that way." Stacie advices.

"You think so?" Chloe asks.

Stacie simply gave her a smile and a nod. It was then that Aubrey came in. "You guys good to go?"

"I'll get changed, can you drop me off at the hotel?" Stacie asks as she carries her plate to the sink. "Yeah, yeah of course." The blonde agrees and as the brunette went up the stairs, she gave her best friend a pointed look. The redhead mouthed a 'later' to her.

Stacie was back after two minutes so they all got in Aubrey's car since Chloe took an Uber. They got to the Four Seasons after 30 minutes. The brunette kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and waved to Chloe. She hopped off the car and went right in the hotel.

She was surprised to see Mia there, talking to the receptionist. She pretended not to know shit about what happened between Chloe and Beca last night and approached the woman. "Hey Mia!"

"Stacie!" The woman hugged her. "Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

"Well I already had breakfast but… a cup of tea would be great!" She wanted to fish for information and this is the only time she's going to hang out with Mia without Beca. The two went straight to the hotel's dining area and sat down. As soon as they placed their orders, Stacie spoke up.

"Where's Beca? I thought you guys would be attached by the hip every chance you get." She teased.

The redhead tensed. Apparently, Stacie has no idea about what happened last night. She's sure though about Stacie knowing Chloe dated Beca… "We fought about Chloe yesterday. Well not… really fought but…"

"It's my fault." Stacie said immediately. "I told her not to tell you about Chloe because she didn't matter. Beca asked me if she should tell you and I told her no." Feeling sorry, she couldn't look Mia in the eye.

"Yeah, she didn't need to tell me. I know how hard the situation was. It's just that she lied to me about spending the day with Chloe and stuff. It's no big deal, really. It's just the way Beca handled it… it's like it was. She wanted me to think about this whole thing." Mia says still unsure of how to think things through.

Stacie didn't understand what Mia was trying to say, "What do you mean?"

"It's like she's saying that I should think about what I'm getting myself into. It's like I'm getting myself into something that's so unsure. Like Beca's not sure if she wants me and she wants me to prepare for that possibility… and to accept that it could happen."

The brunette was surprised to hear this. Man, there's someone as much as an over-thinker as Beca. "You're thinking too much into this. I think what Beca meant was that it won't be easy… being her girlfriend or whatever but, she's willing to fight for you if ever." She smiles.

"You think so?"

"I know so! Come on, Mia. Eat up!" She motions for the redhead to eat her pancakes and Mia just laughs at her. It's good to have someone to talk to. Beca's really lucky to have her as a best friend. After their meal, Stacie says see ya later to Mia after inviting her to come over to their new house to fix things with Beca. Mia is extremely thankful to have Stacie on her side.

* * *

After the weird an awkward conversation she had with the Beale couple, Beca decided to work in the ER, waiting for her best friend to arrive. As soon as the leggy brunette walked in, she was being dragged by the prodigy into one of the empty exam rooms. "Dude, where have you been? I need your help with Mia."

"I was at my _girlfriend's_ place and what do you need?"

"Girlfriend? Well… that's fast? Uhm we sort of had a fight? I'm not really sure what to call it." The trauma surgeon smiles to herself, thinking how Mia and Beca couldn't be sure if they were fighting or not. "Well not that fast. But, what did you guys fight about?"

"It doesn't matter! Just… could you please invite her to dinner at our place so I can speak to her?" Beca asks unaware of the talk Stacie had with Mia. "Sure, won't be a problem babe." She pats the top of Beca's head and the tiny one left the ER handing her one of the charts she was previously dealing with.

Stacie's phone chimed Tiny Prodigy, _'Happy for you and your GIRLFRIEND! Should I change your contact name now?'_ She smiled at her best friend's antics but decided to reply later. For now, she was being paged to talk to Chris' adoptive parents.

* * *

"Aunt Chloe!"

"Too big to call me Aunt Chlo-chlo now, huh Jazz?" the redhead asks her nephew as she enters Chris' room with her best friend. Caleb and Jane proceeds to to greet Aubrey while their child was busy trying to lift her Aunt off the floor. After exchanging pleasantries, Caleb doesn't bother holding back with the teasing. "So… I saw Beca earlier." This of course, gets him an elbow from his wife.

Chloe doesn't even know how to respond because first of all, how is she even supposed to respond? "It's because I'm her favourite!" Chris says smugly from his hospital bed. "That's right, Chris!" A voice from the door suddenly quips and in that moment, Chloe thank the heavens for Stacie Conrad.

"Hi! I'm Doctor Conrad. I'm Chris' other doctor." The leggy brunette reaches out her hand for the Beales to shake. They discussed Chris' physical state and both Stacie and Chloe agreed to have him discharged by Sunday given he really needs more bed rest and he needs more observation. Both Caleb and Jane were happy to oblige.

They worked through Chris' medical history and got to know each other. Stacie was eventually invited for dinner by the Beale couple. "I don't think I can… I'm sorry. I have tons of patients here tonight."

"Oh come on Doctor Conrad, we can have it here so Chris could join us. You know what, Chlo, why don't you ask Aubrey too?" Caleb suggests.

Chloe looks at Stacie with teasing eyes. "Oh you're definitely going." She smiles and the leggy brunette smiles back shaking her head.

* * *

'Be there in 20 xx' Stacie stares at her phone and smiles to herself. Mia's night will totally be epic.

 ** _Phone Conversation_**

 **Stacie:** So your girl will be there in 20. You ready?

 **Beca:** More than I'll ever be. Thanks

And she is. As soon as she found out that she didn't have to operate on anyone that day she called up one of the services that Mia told her about when it came to getting your furniture settled. She went home to supervise the whole operation and saw them arrange the whole house — from kitchen utensils to Stacie's king size bed.

Beca was wearing her usual — heeled boots, black skinny jeans, and a pull over. She opened the door to a surprised redhead wearing a sheer button down polo and loose slacks paired with her own heels.

"Wh—

"I asked her to invite you over. Look I'm really so—

She was interrupted by a kiss. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, Beca Mitchell."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! I'm so so sorry this took so long. I just went through major writer's block for some reason. Didn't want to end the month of April without an update though. So here you guys go. Also, to everyone who said hi the last time! OMG HI TO ALL MY FELLOW FILO PP FANS! ALSO TO EVERYONE ELSE. MY heart's expanded. Hahaz. 'Til next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please don't hate me. Remember when I said I got into med school? Yeahp, I'm in med school now. I didn't expect it to be this much of a killer but I'm trying to write whenever I have the time. I know this one's extremely short and I can't promise anything more than this for now. I think the next chapter would take a longer time before it gets posted, I'm so so sorry. Thank you though to everyone who still follows this story!**

 **NOT ABANDONING, I PROMISE. Just might take some time to finish. Thank you!**

* * *

 _"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, Beca Mitchell."_

The brunette pulled herself back, she looks straight into Mia's eyes and held her face in both her hands. She can't help but smile. After finding no hesitation from Mia's eyes, "You'll be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend, genius." The redhead smirks and Beca's lips were on her in an instant.

She's on a high — so happy about Mia actually showing up and giving her kisses. She's aware how much she's smiling 'cause Mia kept complimenting her smile. Naturally, her brain goes on overdrive and let her think about her fear. Did she do the right thing? Suddenly she's thinking if she should take it all back making sure not to make a huge mistake right after another. But Mia's smiling, Mia's perfect, Mia's her girlfriend now. So she just pulls the redhead back into a hug — letting the feeling of happiness take over, now that Mia's back in her arms.

Hand-in-hand, Beca brings her girlfriend to the backyard which was romantically set-up. The pool had floating rose petals on it, there was a table which was candle-lit and arranged beautifully. "Hey, so… I didn't know what to prepare or whatever, so I just made… Um? Everything? I mean. Not everyth.. I mean —

"What would you have done if I didn't come over?" Mia teases and Beca immediately realises that she was rambling.

"Well, Larry is here so he'll probably be my date." Beca points at the butler she hired for the night, joking. She walks over to the set table and pulls the chair for Mia to sit on. As soon as the redhead sat, she moves to her own chair and sits down. She asks Larry to bring over the wine and pour some for them.

"So…?" the brunette smiles.

"Hold on, I think we should send Stacie a photo." the redhead brings out her phone and takes a selfie. She starts typing on her phone and Beca hears a 'swish' sound. "What did you tell her?"

Mia looks up as she turns her phone on silent and keeps it in her purse. "I'm sure you'll find out later." She winks.

Beca smiles and Larry immediately brings them their 7-course-meal menu. Beca prepared two kinds of appetisers and two main courses to choose from, making just appetisers and the main courses, already eight plates. Then she prepared the Chestnut Fennel Soup, Wilted Spinach Salad with Warm Apple Cider and Bacon Dressing, Butternut Squash Gnocchi with Sage Brown Butter, Smoked Cheddar Stuffed Chicken with Green Apple Slaw, and finally the dessert which was Bourbon Pumpkin Cheesecake.

After deciding that she's getting Pancetta Crisps with Goat Cheese and Pear for the Appetizer and Pork Tenderloins with Carmelized Pears in Pear-Brandy Cream Sauce, while Beca gets Cheese-stuffed Mushrooms and Pork Tenderloins with Carmelized Pears in Autumn Root Vegetable Purée, she decides to give her _girlfriend_ a little tease. "So you're giving a choice but not really giving me a choice?"

"Oh come on. I prepared this with lo—blood. Blood, sweat, and tears!"

Mia caught on with it. How Beca's so afraid to use the word "love" and how she always catches herself before even saying it. Well she decides to ask about it some other time. For now though, "I think we still need to talk about the whole… Chloe thing though."

"As long as you don't take back that you're my girlfriend now?" Beca jokes.

And Mia actually laughs at it, because she loves it — being Beca's girlfriend. After sipping wine, Beca opens up the conversation, "Okay… The Chloe thing… it's. I just didn't want to lose you before I even had you, you know? I was so afraid that if I tell you about it, I mean, me and Chloe hanging out the whole day, before I even told you about the past… I thought you would hate me for it or whatever. I meant to tell you the minute I got to see you."

"Yeah… I… I understand that — Oh thank you, Larry." She pauses as Larry put down their appetisers in front of them and pouring each another glass of wine. "So. Where were we? Ah! Yeah. I understand what you're trying to say, B. It's just that… if we really want this to work, we have to be honest with each other. A hundred percent." Mia says seriously and immediately picks a piece of her plate of crisps.

Beca smiles, "I want nothing more but complete honesty."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in the hospital…_**

After much deliberation, they decided that it was finally okay for Chris to be sent home the next day. So they decided to make the dinner with Stacie a bit grand — by letting the kids decide. "What would you like for dinner, Chris?" Jane asks the brunette boy. Jazz, who was snuggled next to Christopher in his bed, whispered, "Pizza and wings!"

Chris chuckled at his Jazz' antics. "Jazz wants pizza and wings! I want pasta." He smiles cheekily.

"You always want pizza and wings, Jazz. Soon you'll get wings." Jane teases her son. "Take me with you when you fly!" Chris makes light of the moment.

"Honey, chickens don't fly." The mother tells the younger boy. And it's as if his whole world had been shattered. He didn't know chickens couldn't fly!

Jazz was laughing at Chris' face. "That's okay Chris, we'll build our jet packs in the future." He smiled boyishly and Chris looked at him like he found a new hero. "We could be like Dexter!" Jazz encourages. "No one has to be Mandark right?" Chris asks with hope.

Fair enough, Jazz was surprised to Chris knows about about Dexter and Mandark. No one knows about them anymore! It was his Aunt Chloe who told him all about it every time she visited them for Christmas. The boys were eventually left to their own devices and Jane gets up to talk to Caleb.

"So the boys want pizza, wings, and pasta." Jane tells Caleb who just got back from buying bottles of water. The couple looked at the boys adoringly. "I'm so glad they're getting along so well."

"Me too. So… I'll go get pizza, wings, and pasta? Do want anything else to add to that, honey?"

"Get that salad Chloe and Aubrey likes. Wonder what Doctor Conrad wants?" Jane asks thoughtfully.

"I'll just get two boxes of pizza, two orders of wings, two pasta orders and three salad orders. Do you wants salad too?" Caleb asks seriously.

"Oh honey, you know, I only eat junk." She jokes and her husband laughs genuinely.

* * *

Stacie was reviewing an operation she needed to do when a blonde neurosurgeon peeked her head through the door. "Ready for dinner with the Beales?" The leggy brunette looked up from her desk and flashed her mega-watt smile at her girlfriend.

"I'm kinda nervous. Just yesterday, I was ready to bite off Chloe's head and now I'm off having dinner with her family. Does that sound like I'm betraying Beca?" She suddenly confides with Aubrey.

The blonde was finding it sweet how amidst all of it, Stacie still thought of Beca and what that tiny brunette might feel. "I'm sure Beca won't mind. You're doing this for Chris' future family. I know she loves that kid."

"You're right. Although, I'm doing this to get to spend more time with you."

Fifteen minutes later, the new couple arrived in Chris' hospital room with the Beales, including Chloe, already there. "Ahhh! We were just about to open the pizza!" Caleb teases. The night went on with them talking, getting to know each other. Jazz and Chris content with their share of pizza, pasta, and wings.

Stacie took a minute to herself when she heard her phone beep. She doesn't usually check her text messages but tonight, it was Beca and Mia's night and she wanted so badly to become updated with how things are going. As soon as she opens her phone, she saw Mia's photo message of her and Beca holding hands on top of the table, smiling widely, with a caption _'I got myself a girlfriend. Thank you Stacie!'_ She couldn't help but let out a tiny squeal and a tiny jump.

"You okay, there?" Chloe asks suddenly worried.

"More than okay, Chloe!" She squeals yet again and hugs the redhead, who was surprised but glad to hug the taller woman back. Aubrey was happily watching them, thankful that her girlfriend and best friend are finally getting along. The Beale couple however simply shrugged and went back to catching up with Aubrey, who looked back at them.

* * *

"Hey Stace? What time are you going home?" Aubrey asked as they exited Chris' hospital room. Still high from all the dad jokes Caleb cracked, Stacie couldn't take the smile off her face. She checked her watch, "Oh god! It's Saturday. We're preparing stuff for tomorrow's housewarming party. Crap."

"Huh? Isn't the housewarming supposed to be thrown by the friends?" Aubrey thought loudly.

"Well, yeah. Beca keeps insisting it's like a housewarming party, though. It's like an acquaintance party. Fine we'll call it house party. I'll have to send e-mail invitations, fix the house, prepare the food —

 _Tiny Prodigy is calling…_

"Okay hold on, it's Beca."

 ** _Phone Conversation_**

 **Stacie:** Hey, tiny. What's up?

 **Beca:** I'm sure you already know!

 **Stacie:** Of course! I'm so happy for you and Mia!

This made Aubrey raise her right eyebrow and decided to subtly eavesdrop.

 **Beca:** Yeah, me too! Get your ass back home and let's celebrate!

 **Stacie:** What? She isn't there?

 **Beca:** Uhh, she went home 'cause she had to do some stuff, you know. But she's coming over later to help us with stuff for the party…

 **Stacie:** I thought I taught you better than that Mitchell! Your girlfriend deserves some loving after what you put her through.

 **Beca:** Oh trust me, honey. There was some loving, alright.

 **Stacie:** My my, well I am proud. Wait for me! I'll be home in 30 minutes?

 **Beca:** Alright loser!

The trauma surgeon ended the phone call with a squeal which did not go unnoticed by her girlfriend. Yeah, okay the whole conversation did not go unnoticed. "Girlfriend?"

"Oh my gosh, babe. Yeah. Beca's yeah. Beca has a girlfriend. Wow." The leggy brunette says it mostly to herself. She's happy for Beca. That's what the tiny one wants right? For her and Mia to get back together.

Aubrey wanted to run back to the room and check if Chloe had any idea this was going to happen. Just last night, the redhead was spilling her feelings over to the prodigy and now that prodigy has a girlfriend? "Oh, wow. That's great for Beca. You should go and yeah, I'll see you later? Help you with _housewarming_ stuff?" She teased instead.

"House party." Stacie surrenders. "Alright, get some rest, okay?" she kisses the blonde good night and went to grab some files from her office to bring home.

* * *

"Tiny, I'm hooooome!" Stacie shouts as she enters the house from the garage. She sees Beca hanging out in her spot at their mini bar. The prodigy looks up from her glass and smirks at her best friend. "Thanks for helping out."

Stacie sits next to her and gives her a side hug. "I know we're never really cheesy but I'm happy for you. You deserve this." She pulls away and turns Beca's chair to face her. She then asks, "You're happy, right?"

"More than anything.." the younger one smiles.

"But?"

"I'm scared… I don't want to hurt Mia, you know?" She sighs. Turning back around to face the bar and nursing her glass of wine. "I mean, isn't it too fast? She's like… the most important thing to me right now, you know?" After realising what she just said, she snaps her head up, "I MEAN AFTER YOU AND MY MOM OF COURSE."

Stacie appreciates her best friend's love and care and laughs at her antics. "Of course, that better be a given, Mitchell. But come on, you won't hurt Mia. I mean you probably would but that's part of it all, don't you think? Just don't hurt her intentionally. I think that's what matters. As for the thing being too fast, come on Mitchell. I know you've been talking to her five months ago since your dad first offered the job."

"How did you know!" Beca snarls at Stacie.

"Let's just say the first time you went back home when your dad asked… oh no, wait, forced, you to come over here to visit here, you left your phone lying around and stuff. I saw a name, quite a few actually. But when you went back home for the second time, that phone of yours was silent as a Lily when we're at a party until just Mia's name popped up."

Beca couldn't believe it. She had no idea she's given more than the usual attention to Mia. Well it's not like they've been out on a date or slept together before. There definitely was flirting though. No touching… just the typical flirty banter. The first time she visited she messaged Janine Collins, Mia's older sister, but Janine told her to talk to her sister instead because she was the one handling the business in Atlanta. So she did. Their messages were mostly about asking each other out to lunch but can't seem to have their schedules matched because they were so busy. Honestly, Beca thought it was fun playing hard to get with Mia and the redhead thought the same.

She was smiling remembering how their silent game was being played unknowingly by both of them.

Stacie sits down beside her again and pours herself a glass of wine, "If you're worried about Chloe… don't worry. She's extremely sorry about… the whole thing that went down last night."

"Well that's go— Wait. How did you know about last.. I mean the other night?" Beca suddenly realizes.

The taller brunette sighs and stands up to get her own glass from behind the bar. "I have a girlfriend. Who happens to be the best friend of the freaking out redhead who barged in her door yesterday morning, so…"

"Oh wow. What did she say?"

"Well, she told me about everything. That Mia called, you lied, she told you she loved you back then, blah blah. I don't think she lied…? She was extremely sorry." Stacie shrugs.

Beca does the same, "well at least she's that."

"Yeah, buddy. You HAVE TO pretend that nothing happened because I told her you would and that you'd forgive her, so." Stacie says as she sips her drink.

"Well I already did. I think it's Mia that she has a problem with… you know?"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back in the hospital…_**

"Hey Bree, you okay there?" The redhead catches up with her best friend who seems to be frozen in place as soon as Stacie left. "You look like you're in a crossroads or something."

Aubrey smiled lightly. "That's because I am… Walk with me?" she offers her arm to the redhead and Chloe instantly looped their arms together. "Ugh… Honestly, Chloe. I don't know if I should tell you this… but before Stacie left, Beca called," she pauses to glance sideways and check up on her best friend. Chloe was sporting a rather intent look. She was probably preparing herself or just… listening intently? "So… she and Mia are… officially girlfriends now?"

There was a pause. Chloe knew it was coming, she just needed to wrap her head around the idea of it. "Chlo?," Aubrey gave her arm a squeeze with her right hand.

"Oh… yeah. Uhm. Maybe I should call Mia. What do you think?" Chloe asks with confusion as they reached the outside of her office.

Aubrey was looking straight ahead and suddenly said, "I don't think you have a choice…" she whispers, pointing at the other redhead patiently waiting in Chloe's "guest chair."

"Oh hi, Doctor Posen! Doctor Beale, Ms. Jenkins is in your office, she asked to see you." Flo tells her mentor, sweetly, as she got out of the room.

"Thank you, Flo." Chloe smiles and Aubrey does the same as the resident walks away.

The best friends look at each other with so much uncertainty. Chloe was scared while Aubrey was worried. Chloe then decided it was time. Still her arm looped with the blonde's, they walked in. "Mia.." she says with uncertainty. Aubrey decides to let go of Chloe's arm and says, "I'll give you guys some privacy."

"No, Aubrey, it's okay. Please, stay." Mia insists with kind eyes.

The blonde looks at her best friend and when she saw relief, she decided to stay, indeed. "Alright."

 ** _Meanwhile in the residents' lounge…_**

"Anyone here with gossip? It's been a slow day and I need anything ooooother than coffee to keep me going.." Ashley asks her friends.

They all look at each other and before anyone could say anything, Cynthia was already on defense, "Nuh uh don't look at me. I got no gossip."

"Oh I think I have something." Flo says after catching Cynthia's last words.

Everyone looked at her expectantly and Amy pats the space beside her asking the doctor to sit beside her. As she sat down, she started, "Soooooo remember that gorgeous redhead Doctor Mitchell seems to be dating? The one who owns the hotel?" Everyone nods and silently tells her to move on. "Okay, I really think they're dating and she asked to be brought to Doctor Beale's office. It sounded serious and stuff. Just when I was about to leave her, Doctor B and Doctor P came in looking sad and stuff…"

Cynthia Rose gets her eyebrows together and protests, "What? That's it? Girl that's a theory not a gossip."

"Let's test this theory." Amy says with determination in her eyes.

This made everyone's ears perk up. "Let's do it!" Flo stands up.

"Yo, I don't think we should all go at once." Ashley interjects.

Jessica raises her eyebrow, a bit proud of her girlfriend for staying out of trouble but at the same time weirded out 'cause Ashley really likes to do weird things when she gets bored, "I think we should assign roles." Her girlfriend suddenly says proudly and okay, maybe she's still proud that at least she's being organized about the whole thing.

Everyone agreed and then suddenly Ashley starts assigning roles. Flo gets Doctor Beale, Jessica gets Doctor Posen, Ashley and Amy get Doctor Conrad, and Cynthia Rose will deal with Doctor Mitchell. Of course, that'll all change every week due to shiftings and stuff. Everyone agreed to start the next day since now would be too obvious.

 ** _Meanwhile in Doctor Beale's Office…_**

"I think you already know why I'm here," Mia says softly while the other two were sitting across her. "Beca told me about… what happened between you two." She gives Chloe a pointed look and before the doctor could even speak, she held her hand up. "Let me finish… Okay, you guys are my friends. My only friends in this place and I'm sorry, Chloe. I had no idea you had a past with Beca and I wish you would've told me. I… I really had no idea until it was all too late. I just wish you would've told me. I know we're not THAT close but I mean… we were friends enough to know, right?"

"Yes, Mia." Chloe reached out for the other redhead's hand and held onto it. "I'm really sorry about the whole Beca thing. It's in the past and it's all over. I just. You know. I'm really sorry for not telling you. I swear to God though, this will… I will never ever get in the way of your relationship. Beca and I… we're not even friends right now but when we're okay, I promise you. I would never do anything to sabotage your relationship."

Mia squeezes Chloe's hand. "Thank you for saying that, Chloe."

"I'm so proud of you two," Aubrey smiles at the two. "Are you sure this is all okay now?"

"Well.. I am. And, we heard that you guys are officially together? So… Congrats. I'm really happy for you guys." Chloe reaches out for Mia and pulls her in for a hug.

Mia hugs back with a smile on her face. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." She looks at Aubrey mouthing a 'thank you' to her as well and the blonde smiles back with a nod.

After a few more minutes of mushiness, Mia decides to go home and get some rest and the girls just said their goodbyes with a hug and a cheek to cheek kiss.

 ** _Back in the Mitchell - Conrad Home…_**

After recounting the night in full detail with her best friend, Beca decided it was time to make the invite for their house party and proceeded to make her own list of the people she wanted to invite. The list included: Christopher, Mia Jenkins, Luke Evans, and Jesse Swanson. She gave her list to Stacie who was in charge of e-mailing said people and the people of her own.

Carrying her laptop, Stacie decided to join Beca in her office/studio. "Becs, there's a certain name her that's been scribbled over in here."

"You mean names.." Beca answers absent-mindedly.

"Huh yeah, let me get this straight, Chris and his new family, a.k.a the Beales are automatically invited because who is bringing the kid, right?" Stacie asks.

"Uh huh."

"I'm inviting my girlfriend and her best friend. Whose names have been written and deleted on this sheet of paper. Okay?" Stacie tells her.

Beca turns around and looks at her, "Okay… you know the whole point of giving my own list is just to make sure you put the people I like in there. Not like… to exclude other humans or whatever."

"I'm just messing with you, tiny. Alright! I will be sending invites then!" Stacie smirks.

* * *

It was 10 in the morning when Stacie and Beca decided it was time to get out of bed… or couch. They can't help it, Beca's studio has soft couches and it was bought for that reason — camping in it. They decide to head on to the kitchen to whip up something for breakfast before they head out to buy stuff for the party the next day.

"We've got 15 yeses out of 25, Becs." Stacie mentions as she scrolls through her e-mail while Beca was making waffles.

"Your dad's included in that 15."

"What? How did we know 15 people here in Atlanta?"

Stacie corrects her, "25."

"Okay, still. How did we know 25 people in Atlanta?"

"Okay, so we know Mia, Aubrey, Luke, Jesse, Warren, Chloe…" she paused to gauge her best friend's reaction and when there weren't any protests, she proceeds, "So Chris, the three Beales, Gerome from Marketing, six members of the board, Jessica, Ashley, Cynthia Rose, Amy, Flo —"

Beca turns around quickly, "You invited residents? You've known them for like less than a week!"

"Come on, Becs… we both know those kids are the best residents in the hospital. Besides, they're way better than the members of the board." Stacie says so sure of she said.

"Fine. Once they make a mess though… You're gonna pay for it." Beca challenges.

Stacie knows she's won this and sent her girlfriend a quick text. _'You're coming right? You haven't replied to my e-mail. Chloe's invited too. The other Beales (except Chloe) already RSVP-ed'_

Beca lands a plate of waffles, bacon, and eggs, and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. "May I see who already said yes?"

"Nah." Stacie smiles teasingly while taking a bite from her waffle so Beca takes away her glass and drinks it all. "Wow, real mature, Mitchell." The taller brunette laughs.

Beca huffs and just decides to ask anyway, "Is you know who coming?"

"Yeah, of course. He really wants to fix this with you, Beca. Give him a chance." Stacie smiles hoping to convince her best friend to at least be a little nice towards her father.

"Yeah, yeah. Only 'cause you and Mia will be here."

Stacie grins, "Great! Now hand me a glass of juice." So Beca does.

They were doing their usual weekend morning when Stacie's phone rang. Surprisingly enough, the name "Dr. Chloe Beale" flashes on her phone. The taller one gave Beca the deer in the headlights look and the tinier brunette just gave her a nod.

 ** _Phone Conversation_**

 **Stacie:** Chloe! What's up?

 **Chloe:** Good morning, Stacie! Just wanted to let you know that I'm about to discharge Chris. You might wanna come see him?

 **Stacie:** Oh it's all good. I checked everything and he's good to go. Thanks for doing this on your day off.

 **Chloe:** Don't worry about it. Okay, just double checking!

 **Stacie:** Thanks Chloe!

"Was that about Chris?" Beca asks, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Yeahp, Chloe's discharging him as we speak." Stacie says casually. "Alright, so what's our plan for today?"

The two went about their day. As soon as they finished eating, Stacie washed their plates and Beca went up to her room to shower. Beca does herself pretty quick, breakfast, shower, dry her hair, get dressed, apply a bit of make-up and wait for Stacie to finish. The shorter one's memorised her best friend to the tee. Beca's routine changes when there are other people around but, that hasn't happened in such a long time. Her routine however starts by picking out her outfit which already takes 30 minutes and Beca would always argue, "for a trauma surgeon, you should think faster, you know." and Stacie would always answer back with "Oh come on, Beca, we only get our days off to look pretty. You should try it." And the conversation will end with an eye roll from the prodigy.

Beca finishes an hour early than Stacie which gives her time to work on her cases or her music. Today, she's using that hour to fix her "house party" (as Stacie insists) playlist. She's already put about a hundred jazz tracks in one playlist when Stacie knocks on her home studio. "Tiny, I'm ready."

"Great! Let's head to uhm… I honestly forgot how throw parties so…?" Beca suddenly stops to think.

Stacie knowingly raises her eyebrows, like how just in time for the doorbell to ring. "That's why I asked for help!" She dashes off to answer the front door to find Mia standing there. Looking so good, even out of her usual work clothes. "Hey girl. You're looking fine today!"

"Hi Stacie!" kissing the taller brunette cheek to cheek.

"Woah, I thought I was gonna pick you up!" Beca says from behind smiling from ear to ear.

Stacie moves aside to let Mia enter. "Well, nothing wrong with saving time." She winks as she kisses her girlfriend on the lips.

"Well that leaves us with Jesse then?" Beca smiles.

* * *

"This bottle costs twelve hundred dollars, Beca." Jesse says shaking his head. He's not sure if he's telling Beca or making himself believe. The two went on their own buying alcohol and the things to cook while Mia and Stacie went off to buy the more technical things — the color of table napkins, the decorations, the thing where you put your cooked meals and stuff. They also bought four matching aprons for when they help Beca prepare the food.

"It's Stacie's favourite so…" Beca answers absentmindedly while browsing through other wine collections for the guests and her dad. She picks up three bottles of Perrier-Jouët Belle Époque Rosé 2006 thinking it was could be some of their guests' favourite. And puts in 20 more $50 dollar-worth bottles of wine to give away to their other guests. She got Chris and Jazz their own sparkling wine.

Jesse was still busy looking at the bottle when he looked at their push cart. "Woah where did that come from?"

"Giving these away and these are… um for friends. What's your favourite wine, Jess?" Beca smiles at him.

Jesse jokes about just getting a corona but then challenges Beca to just surprise him, since he's not much of a wine drinker. So Beca does surprise him by getting him a Macallan Sherry Oak 30 Year Old Single Malt Scotch Whisky, Scotland. "Beca that's… too expensive."

"Uhm… well. It's for helping Stacie out that one time in the skills lab." Of course, Stacie tells her everything about how she and Chloe finally made up and that made Beca appreciate Jesse even more.

"You know, if you didn't have Mia. I can totally see you ending up with Stacie." Jesse grins.

Beca literally laughs out loud. "Dude, that's like the grossest thing ever. She wouldn't agree but you know she has Aubrey now so we'll see."

"Did you ever date?"

"We've kissed, yeah. Which is gross, now 'cause we're like… siblings. But yeah. That was it." She answers honestly and casually just so Jesse could move on to a topic.

Thankfully he does, and puts on that cheeky grin, "Do you think we should have a movie theme for your party?"

* * *

"Hey Stacie, really, thank you for helping me out with the whole Beca thing." Mia says shyly while they were looking at candles.

Stacie smiles brightly at her, "Oh you know, anything for you two."

"I talked to Chloe last night…" Mia brings up. The brunette simply looks at her as if telling her to go on. "Yeah, Bree was there too. Um. We're okay. We finally talked about it."

"Well that's good, right?" Not sure if she really wants to get in between her girlfriend and her best friend's girlfriend's issue she just tries to just not ask more.

"Yeah, I hope so. Are they coming to the party?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Stacie lies. She's sure not getting a response from the best friends would just stir up more confusion and unnecessary conversations.

"That's great. Um… Do you really think that Beca's over Chloe or something?" Mia asks trying to sound casual and not at all jealous while holding onto pink aprons.

Stacie looks up from the red aprons on her hands and sighs, "Okay, so I don't want to get into this because Aubrey's… well she's my girlfriend. But, you have to believe that Beca is over Chloe. She has been for a really long time, you know?"

"Right. I'm sorry. I'm just… I've had a huge crush on Beca since New York, you know."

"I think she's had you on her mind for quite a while too. I mean, you've been seeing each other right?" Stacie smiles at her encouragingly. "Give tiny a chance, Mia. Don't let fear get in the way."

Mia smiles back at her genuinely. "Of course."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the hospital…_**

"You know, a hotel would be so much waste when you can stay in my house right?" Chloe offers while signing Christopher's discharge papers in front of Caleb and Jane. The couple refuses to leave their hotel because they were insisting that Chloe needs her privacy with Tom and when they found out Tom actually left just last night, Chloe's been insisting on them staying over at her house.

"Okay, maybe that's right. Practical and stuff." Caleb thinks about it after getting a smile from Jane. "You sure it's okay, sis? Jazz is going to be a mess. Chris… with how hyper he is… seems like he would be a mess too."

"Oh come on, I love those kids. It'll be fun!"

"Alright then. So we can all go to the Dr. Mitchell-Conrad household altogether then?" Caleb teases.

"I haven't. Um. Yeah, okay." Chloe's smiles falter a bit. Knowing she hasn't RSVP-ed yet.

* * *

Beca and Stacie got back home from shopping and it's already past 2 PM, they've dropped of Mia and Jesse to their homes. Aubrey hasn't texted Stacie back and the taller brunette tries to ignore it but she's just… she's never done this before but like aren't girlfriends supposed to be the first ones to be there when there's a party or something? She falls asleep on the couch until her phone rang.

* * *

The Beales got to Chloe's house around 3 PM when Aubrey rang her doorbell. "Chloe, are we going to Stacie and Beca's party or not?"

"I don't know, Bree, I just. I don't know if I can show my face to Beca. I haven't seen her since… you know?"

"That's it. I'm calling Stacie."

Before the redhead could even protest, Aubrey's already calling her.

 ** _Phone Conversation_**

 **Aubrey:** I know, I haven't answered the e-mail. But okay, are you 100% sure that it's okay for Chloe to be there. You know I'm not going if Chloe isn't.

 **Stacie:** Of course. Come on. Beca had nothing against the list so…

 **Aubrey:** Okay, then. We're going.

 **Stacie:** Thank god woman. I was starting to get paranoid.

 **Aubrey:** I'm sorry babe. I'll see you tomorrow. Unless you need help with anything today?

 **Stacie:** It's fine. Mia and Jesse are over to help.

 **Aubrey:** Jesse?

 **Stacie:** Yeahp.

 **Aubrey:** Wow. Alright.

 **Stacie:** What? Are you jealous?  
 **Aubrey:** No, silly! I'm just surprised you guys are close is all.

 **Stacie:** Yeah, he is.

 **Aubrey:** Yeah, of course, he is. Alright. I'll talk to you later okay?

 **Stacie:** Alright!

 **Aubrey:** Bye!

 **Stacie** : Bye!

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Aubrey asks Chloe rhetorically and all the redhead could do was sigh in defeat.

* * *

 ** _The day of the party…_**

It was another day in the Mitchell-Conrad mansion, except it was Stacie's turn to make breakfast. They were in the middle of eating when Beca's phone rang.

 ** _Phone Conversation_**

 **Jesse:** Hey, Doctor Mitchell!

 **Beca:** Jess you're early?

 **Jesse:** It's 10 AM, dude, and I'm outside your… um… mansion?

 **Beca:** Oh. Um. Can you drive through the back and park your car in the garage? I'll open it up for you.

 **Jesse:** Alright then.

Beca opens the garage through the electric controls and lets Jesse in. The entrance to the house from the garage is directly connected to the mini bar where Stacie and Beca usually hangs out.

"Dude, your cars are amazing? And this… this house is…?" Jesse was breathless. It's his first time in the mansion and it's just so? Perfect? It's like a bachelor's pad but also very mature and chic. "Dude… I mean." He means, he knows that Beca and Stacie are big time but NOT THIS MUCH?

"Well, you know. We've wanted one since we were young." Beca tries to brush it off not really liking it when people are amazed by the luxury they have.

Jesse was trying to peek into different areas of the house when Stacie calls them, "Hey tiny! Don't make your food wait up for you!"

"Come on, Jess." Beca drags him to the small dining table where Stacie's already prepared a plate for him.

He was about to refuse breakfast when, "You have to at least try what I made today." Stacie insists. So he sat down beside the taller brunette and started eating.

"Do you… I mean, do you get like someone who cleans this house for you?" Jesse asks.

Stacie's used to this and comfortable with it. She knows she and Beca may sometimes seem too flashy for people so she got used to the amazement pretty early, "Well yeah! We have met this amazing cleaning lady, Jan, who will come in every other day to clean up for us."

"Cool," was all he could say.

After breakfast, Stacie insisted to do the dishes, while Beca takes a bath. Stacie believes in conserving water so she said she'd bathe after they finish preparing for the party and tells Jesse that she'll give him a tour of the house, while they wait for Beca.

"Don't you rich people usually have someone to do the prepping for you?" Jesse joked.

Hearing this, Stacie commented, "Oh yeah, we hired people but Beca's already prepared instructions so they'll be following what she wants. She can be chill but she can be extremely controlling too!" She chuckles as much as Jesse does.

Beca just finished fixing herself up and was just about to head down to the second floor when she hears Stacie says, "And that would be Beca's second private place a.k.a her room which I cannot show you so…"

"How come Beca gets two bedrooms?" Jesse asks innocently.

Beca starts walking down the stairs and sees them at the end so she sat down on one of the steps and explains it herself "Well, you see, I only want this room but Stacie insists that it's… well it's a child's room? So I have to get a more mature one."

"Which now that I think of it is… a waste of space." Stacie suddenly realised.

"Well, you can adopt me!" Jesse jokes.

"You can totally have one of the rooms if you want." Beca says as if she was giving him a piece of gum.

Stacie smiles at her best friend, surprised to see her letting someone into their space, "Yeah! Own it or whatever."

"Okay then. I'll pick that one! But I'm not living here. Just you know, if ever." He says eagerly and the three of them agreed.

Beca checks her phone and goes over her notes and party designs. "Okay, I called in people to set up the party area, they'll be here in 30 minutes, so we better start cooking? Guests arrive at 5:30."

"Let's go." All three of them starts heading to the kitchen. Beca being the chef and the two being her assistants.

* * *

 ** _The same day…_**

After an insane amount of begging both from Jane and Chloe, Aubrey decided to sleepover at Chloe's with the condition that they should go buy Stacie and Beca their housewarming gift. Which is why there were in the middle of Crate&Barrel looking for the perfect gift.

"What do you think about this one?" Aubrey holds up a grey ceramic vase while showing it to both Chloe and Jane. And after receiving a nod, Aubrey gave them a satisfied smile. Of course, Aubrey already looked this up as soon as she got the invite; she just wanted to get Chloe to get something for Beca… and Stacie.

Jane on the other hand grabbed a two sets of picture frames and took a note to put a picture of Jazz and Chris in it. Chloe was surprised how fast her sister-in-law was able to decide on what to buy when she barely knew Beca.

She was getting frustrated. To be honest, after being toured in the Conrad-Mitchell home, she already knew what to get for Beca.

 _Strumming on her air guitar while dancing in their living room, Beca was blasting Last Nite by The Strokes on her record player, "Last niiiight she said, oh baby I feel so down."_

 _That's how Chloe came home one night after her shift at the hospital. When the brunette saw her come in, she kept on singing and dancing while walking towards Chloe. The redhead couldn't help but smile and put her bag down waiting to be dragged into the middle of their dance floor by Beca._

 _True enough Beca was pulling her in, holding both hands until Chloe was full on dancing before she let her go to let the redhead move freely. Both sliding on their knees playing their air guitars during the riff. Singing the final — no. Shouting the final part of the song, "Oh people they don't understaaand. No, girlfriends they don't understand. In spaceships they won't understand. And me, I ain't never gonna understand!"_

 _Finally running out of air, both women laid on the floor, laughing, catching their breaths and listening to the last chorus play out._

 _"You know, coming home to you is always my favourite part of the day." Chloe says as soon as her breathing had evened out._

 _Beca looks at her, "Seeing you come home is mine." She smiles._

"Earth to Chloe?!" Aubrey snaps her back to reality. "Are you going to get that?" The blonde asks Chloe who was holding a 12x12 brass frame.

Chloe looked at the frame and remembered actually getting it. "Uh yeah. Can we just pass by the record store real quick?"

With a knowing look, Aubrey nods and lets it go. Jane wasn't clueless at all either. She knew Chloe's been pining over her ex-roommate for a long time already, it's just a matter of when it'll happen. At least, that's what she thinks.

After successfully finding the copy of the record, Chloe and Jane drop Aubrey off at her house so she could get dressed.

* * *

"Is this okay?"

"Y—

"No wait. This?" Chloe holds up her fourth dress (seventh outfit) and shows it to Jane.

It has been two hours since they started getting ready. As soon as they got home, they ate lunch with the boys and Jane went to their room to take a shower. She was about to get her clothes out of the closet when she heard a knock on their door.

It was Chloe wearing the same robe as her, doing her best puppy dog look and asking for help to pick her outfit. It was in the third outfit when Jane texted Aubrey for help.

So when Aubrey walks in Chloe's room in a casual dress, Chloe couldn't help but ask, "Just that?"

"What are you talking about? The invite says wear casual clothes, Chloe." Aubrey answers with her are-you-kidding-me tone.

"Hey if it helps, I'm wearing nice jeans and a pull-over. The boys are wearing polo shirts and shorts. Cal is wearing pants and a polo shirt too." Jane says, finally getting out more than a "yes" and "no" out of her mouth.

Taking in the look of her best friend, Aubrey walks in to her closet and picks up a dress.

"Wow." Chloe smiles.

"That was the first one you chose, Chloe!" Jane laughs.

Aubrey just rolls her eyes at how ridiculous…ly in denial her best friend is about the whole Beca thing. Also, how much she's lying to everyone else about not trying to win the prodigy back. She really hopes this redhead won't get caught.

* * *

 ** _At the party…_**

Jesse, Stacie, Mia, and Beca were lounging by the pool area when they heard the doorbell ring. Stacie was immediately on her feet, hoping it was Aubrey. However it was none other than Dr. Warren Elliot. "That look on your face tells me you were expecting someone else," he teases Stacie.

"Warren!," she leans in for a half-hug while receiving the present he got for them. "Come on in!"

Beca heard Stacie's laugh from inside the house and immediately knew that the guest who just came in is her father. That laugh was reserved for either of Beca's parents — it was full of enthusiasm and need for attention (in a good way). Beca could always sense her best friend's longing for her own mom and dad, so she's glad she could share this to her.

When they came by the pool area, Mia immediately caught Warren's eye. All three stood up and waited for Warren and Stacie to come near them.

"Hello, Beca. Hope I'm not too early?" he smiles.

"Uh, no. Don't worry about it. Um. Let's head inside." Beca says awkwardly and starts walking. She didn't even realise that Mia was offering to hold hands going in. The redhead brushed it off, thinking that the Chief of Surgery probably intimidates Beca.

They all got to the central living room, Warren decides to bring up the Mia issue. "And who might this young lady be?"

Beca's eyes widened and she cursed herself for forgetting to introduced her girlfriend. After taking a deep breath, "Dr. Elliot, this is Mia, my girlfriend. Mia… this is… um… Dr. Elliot. My, um. Chief of Surgery. And of course you guys know Dr. Swanson."

"It's good to meet you, Mia. And of course Jesse." Warren tried to hide the pain in his voice but Stacie knew it was there. He smiled though. He knew he heard Beca say "my" and the word that would probably follow would be "dad". So at least there's that.

A few minutes later, other guests started arriving; Stacie always the one to hop on her feet, until finally the Beales came with Aubrey. "Babe! You came!" Stacie squealed as she welcomed her girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek. Everyone exchanged greetings and Christopher dashed right across the room, slamming his body against Beca's thighs and hugging her.

"Doctor Badass!" Christopher hugs her tighter and Beca couldn't help but smile — just like everyone melting at the sight of the notorious badass doctor being softened by a kid.

Beca lowers herself down so she's eye to eye with Chris "Hey, buddy! I'm glad you made it."

"Can I be your date tonight?" The boy immediately asks.

Beca laughs lightly and looks up to her girlfriend who gave her a reassuring nod with a smile on her face, adoring the little boy as well. "Of course, buddy." Christopher smiles widely at Mia who, he knows to be Beca's girlfriend, for sure.

The Beales, together with Stacie and Aubrey, all head to where Beca, Warren, Jesse, Mia, and Chris are. Stacie politely introducing everyone to each other while Beca, after greeting the guests, including Chloe, offered to give Chris and Jazz the tour of the house.

Beca was looking forward to this the whole night, she dragged the boys to the entertainment room as last part of the tour, to make sure they stayed a little bit longer than they should. After getting three missed calls from Stacie, she knew it was time to head downstairs.

After finally getting down from the room, she was surprised to see that everyone's already there. Aubrey talking to Stacie and Caleb; Chloe talking to Jesse and Jane; Luke speaking to Mia and two members of the board; the interns, all five of them, among themselves; and Warren with the rest of the board members.

When Stacie catches a glimpse of her she excuses herself from the conversation and walks over to Beca and the two boys walk over to Chloe and Jane. "What took you so long? Of course you took them to the game room." Stacie rolls her eyes and before Beca could even say anything, she clings her champagne glass.

"Thank you all for being here. We don't know a lot of people here in Atlanta, so we really appreciate you guys coming."

"We know all of you, just to be clear," Beca comments, eliciting a laugh from the guests.

"So okay just to clarify, Beca and I are not married, we are not dating, because I am dating that wonderful woman over there, Doctor Aubrey Posen and Beca's dating that gorgeous redhead over there…" Stacie points at Mia but it was so awkward because Mia and Chloe are right beside each other. "Mia Jenkins! Say hi!" She quickly adds and Mia smiles, trying to make eye contact with everyone.

Rectifying the extremely awkward event, Beca starts speaking, "I have no idea why she had the need to clarify that? Apparently it's weird for friends to buy a house together? But Stacie's basically my sister so… anyway, welcome to our home, thank you for letting us be part of your lives."

"Especially to Doctor Elliot, for getting us to be part of Atlanta Medical with all the amazing doctors in this room tonight," Stacie adds.

"Let's eat!" And there was laughter again.

Everyone goes back to their conversation and on her way to Mia, Beca is stopped by Cynthia Rose, finally launching their plan of action. She starts by apologising to Beca about turning down the operation. "It's fine, Doctor. Just make sure not to turn down any opportunities that come your way, okay?"

Cynthia Rose found the perfect opportunity to barge Chloe in the conversation, "Damn. If that was an opportunity, I'd take it 100%. I mean, Doctor Beale is gorgeous. Look at her!"

Beca stutters for a while because Chloe is gorgeous and miss gorgeous is currently looking at her while talking to Flo. She quickly recovers however, "I don't think that's an appropriate thing to tell your teacher, Doctor."

"My bad. See ya, Doctor Mitchell." CR winks at Flo telling her she did her job well.

From across the room, Chloe excuses herself from her conversation with Jesse and Jane to get some food. Flo expertly intercepts her on the food table and talks about an operation she wants to scrub in. While Chloe was busy picking the food, Flo pretends to catch a glimpse of Beca and comment on it, "Wow, Doctor Mitchell looks so badass all the time. Don't you think Doctor Beale?" Flo points at Beca and Chloe looks at her. When the brunette catches her staring, she looks away immediately, turning back to the food table.

"I didn't know you swing that way…" Chloe chooses to tease.

"Nah, I just believe in beauty, Doctor Beale. As should you." Flo winks and walks away, giving CR the same nod.

Chloe looks back to where Beca was, and she finds her hanging out with Chris and Jazz. When Chris caught her eye, he immediately waves at her and motions for her to come closer. Beca looks at her with her eyebrows furrowed but then smiled eventually as if saying that it's okay to come play with her and the boys.

She closes her eyes and thinks, 'Damn it. This going to be a long night.'

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you like it! Please leave reviews, comments, or suggestions! I'll keep them in mind. AGAIN, NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! Thank you so much.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi. It's been long and this is short. I apologize. I think science sucked out most part of my imagination. But I'm still working on it. Hope you enjoy this tiny chapter. Also, I added a [flashback] and [end of flashback] in Italic Font just in case people still find it hard to determine if it's a flashback or something. Anyway, enjoy. Please review also! It helps the imagination going.**

* * *

After that eye-strike, Beca decided to shake it off her system and go play with the boys instead, who were both by the edge of the pool just playing with water. She smiled at the sight — for some reason, these two has the capacity to bring that out of her.

"Do you guys wanna jump in?" Beca asks from behind.

She was surprised to be met by two pairs of eyes with so much thought. "We were actually just talking about it. But there are lots of problems." Jasper answers.

"Number one: clothes; number two: Jane and Cal might get mad." Christopher helps.

Just when Beca was about to give a suggestion, Christopher waves at the person behind her and when she looks back, it was none other than Chloe Beale. She thought for a second if it was okay to let her in, but if she was going to spend the rest of her life with that woman — working!, she might as well be. So she smiled and tilted her head a little to invite the redhead over.

"This looks like a serious meeting." Chloe teased looking down at all three.

Beca pats the space beside her, motioning for Chloe to sit down. "We'll let you in, if you sit down" She adds an extra wink and she has no idea where that came from but it's already there.

The redhead carefully sat down, careful not to show too much skin with the dress she's wearing. "Okay let me have it." She smiled.

"We want to swim." Chris states in a serious demanding yet soft voice.

"The problem is we don't have any clothes." Jasper adds.

Beca smirks at Chloe. She's leaving it all up to the redhead to solve the boys' problems and she was surprised when Chloe said, "Well then, I can go get your clothes. You can stay here." She was already standing up when Beca pulled her gently by her hand.

"One more problem, Caleb and Jane? Won't they get mad?" Beca asks with questioning eyes. Not yet letting go of Chloe's hand.

It was hard for her not to pay attention to the feeling of being held by Beca but she shook it off, "Oh right. I'll go talk to them."

"No, no. I have a better idea." Beca smiles, her eyes shining with a megawatt light. Chloe tightens her grip on Beca's hand and pulls her up. The short brunette left without a word and the three all shrugged as if they were used to Beca being how she was.

* * *

From across the room, they were being watched by Mia and the interns. This was Jessica's time to shine. She came up to Mia and greeted her, "Good evening Miss Jenkins!" she offers a replacement for her emptied bottle of champagne.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met." Mia takes the offered glass and offers her hand for a handshake.

"Ah! Yes, I'm Jessica, I'm working in Atlanta Med too. I was just… you know. I've been a fan of how you've managed to keep your business successful, I mean a hotel is really hard to deal with — let alone a 5-star one." She flatters.

"Well thank you! That's so nice of you to say. You're a doctor too?" Mia asks trying to be polite in keeping their conversation flowing.

"Yes, in fact, I'm one of Doctor Beale's mentee!" the resident says with pride and Mia smiles in response.

"Great. Well, I just came to say hi!" Jessica was about to leave it at that when Mia grabs her arm gently.

"I apologise about being rude. It's just… I'm a bit preoccupied with…" she doesn't mean to, but her eyes flicker towards Beca and Chloe who were sitting side by side talking to the boys, exchanging smiles and soft laughters. "With… everything I have left to do in the hotel. I'm really sorry." She smiles look back at Jessica.

The eye movements did not go unnoticed but she just decided it's something she should report to her gang, "No need to worry, Miss Jenkins! I'm sure you'll be able to handle anything that comes your way." She smiles politely.

"Thank you, Doctor." Mia smiles back.

Jessica excuses herself to get something to drink and Mia was watching her go when she felt an arm around her waist and a kiss to her cheek. "Hey, what was that about?"

"Apparently, I have a fan." She turns to the tiny brunette and kisses her cheek too.

Beca looks at her and with a smile she says, "You've always had one, babe."

And just like that… all the insecurity and doubt washed away like it never even existed. "You up for playing house with me?" Beca beams, breaking her out of her trance.

"… What?" That's like asking to play pretend marriage, and she's not really sure if she should say yes to that.

"Come on! Let's talk to Jane and Caleb." And without even hearing what she has to say, Beca has already dragged her across the room towards the couple who were already surrounded by Chloe, Chris, and Jasper — all three looking at Beca excitedly, waiting for her arrival.

Mia's trying to make sense of it all but, "I don't think I should be he—

"Cal! Jane!" Beca calls out excitedly.

"There's a look of mischief in your eyes, Doctor Mitchell. I've seen it before!" Caleb accuses "And with these three hanging around?!"

Jane laughs, "What is it?" she looks at Chloe but honestly, she had no idea herself. Beca just claimed to have an idea and told them to look for Cal and Jane, so she shrugs in response and looks at Beca (who has a very quiet and confused Mia beside her).

"Okay so, you're leaving at Tuesday right?" Beca asks rhetorically "So… can I borrow your boys for the night? I'll bring them back tomorrow at around 5 PM." She asks in an excited way.

And Mia finally gets it. The playing house part.

The boys were very eager to spend the night and the next day with Beca so as soon as they heard the plan, Jane and Cal never heard the end of "please please please" together with kneeling and the redheads (Mia and Chloe) couldn't help but giggle at the sight of it. If Chloe didn't know any better, Beca would love to join the kneeling too, but before any of it, Cal had already given in.

"Ask mom."

"Please?"

"How can I say no to those eyes! And this one? Aren't you too old to go begging?" Jane jokes towards Beca and the brunette was just glad her plan was successful. "So are you ready to play mom?" She whispers to Mia.

And Mia couldn't help but smile at the question, however, she really can't. It's a busy day tomorrow at the hotel, they have guests from all over the world due to a summit, so she looks at Beca and says "Babe, I can't. I have stuff to do in the hotel."

"Can't Eli handle it for you?" Beca asks with her eyebrows furrowed.

"This is important for me, Beca. I can't just… drop it." Mia answers back.

Feeling like it was going to be an argument, Jane stepped in by clearing her throat and Beca caught on. She smiles a little at the gesture but she wasn't going to lose it.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I didn't ask. It's okay. Next time okay?" She smiles and kisses Mia's forehead and Mia melts at that. She's always thought of forehead kisses as a sign of love and care. She loves it when Beca does that.

"Okay."

"Can I get a kiss too?" Chris points at his forehead while looking at Chloe, who happily obliged by picking the little boy up to her waist and kissing him on his forehead.

Everyone smiles chuckles at how sweet Chris was being.

"That still doesn't solve the clothing problem." Jasper points out.

"I can go get your clothes for you. I'll bring them around as soon as I bring your parents home." Chloe volunteers.

Mia looks at her with so much question in her eyes but before she could even stop herself, "Are you sleeping over too?"

And before Chloe could even answer, "Who's having a sleepover? I'm sleeping over too!" Jesse declares as he dives into the conversation.

"A sleepover? Looks like I'm sleeping here tonight, Stace." Aubrey winks at Stacie, both joining the conversation as well.

"Okay, we are not high school kids." Beca tries to stop the madness but everyone was launching over the plans being headed by Stacie. She knows she heard something like "Okay Jesse, you can now try out your room, Chloe you're taking the one beside the stairs and I won't take no for an answer, Aubrey, you're staying with me, Beca can take her and Mia's room and you little boys can stay in the best room ever."

"Can I please just stay with you tonight?" Beca looks at Mia with serious pleading eyes and Mia chuckles at the sight of it. Her girlfriend's acting like a huge hater of all things. "Pleaaase"

"You know, it's rude to invite guests and leave them behind, babe." She cups the prodigy's face with both her hands and kisses her forehead too and Beca just sighs at the feeling Mia gives her.

Chloe saw all of it. The way Beca's face reacted when Stacie invites her in. The way Beca doesn't want to spend time with her them. The way Beca retreats to Mia like she's her security blanket. The way Beca smiles when Mia talks to her… when she kisses her. She couldn't help but feel like an intruder — like no one was even supposed to see all of this. It hurts to see it all and she couldn't tone down the feelings so she opted to run away, "Alright that's settled then, I'll get clothes and be back later."

And not even that pulled Mia and Beca apart from each other.

"Please get me some clothes too, Chloe." Aubrey says sweetly.

"Alright alright! I'm going!" She walks towards the door when she hears Mia call out her name, "Chloe! Wait!"

"Hey, what's up?" Chloe smiles genuinely.

"Do you mind if I catch a ride with you, I gave my driver a day off and forgot to get another one and I ju—

"Come on, Mia. I got you." She laughs at her friend's rambling and just grabs her by the arm when, "Hey!"

"I thought I was gonna bring you home?" Beca asks breathless, dangling her car keys in front of Mia.

"Babe, didn't I just tell you it's rude to leave guests behind? Come on. I'm riding with this hottie over here." She puts her arm around Chloe and winks at Beca.

The brunette couldn't help but laugh. "It's so weird to see two redheads beside each other. I'm used to seeing just one!" It was out before she could even stop herself but oh well, what the heck. It was a joke for Christ's sake — and thank god both women laughed at it.

"Hey how 'bout you just drive for us both. It's really dark outside and Chloe's driving back here alone. You should accompany her." Mia suggests.

"No no! It's okay. Come on, I'll be fine!" Chloe politely refuses.

Beca doesn't really know what to say but with Mia insisting, "Come on. That's absurd! It's better to be safe, okay? Let's go!" She grabs Beca and Chloe's keys and walks toward the garage door. The two left behind looking at Mia with confusion. Did that just happen? What is happening? It took Mia looking back at them to snap out of it and walk towards her.

They all left the party with detectives eyeing the whole situation "Did they just—?"

"Yeahp!" was an enthusiastic answer from Flo who busy filling her plate with more nachos.

* * *

As soon as they got out of the party, Beca was unsure how to do this. Just a day ago she and Chloe were fighting and just the day after that, Mia almost left her. 'Ugh, women.'

She enters the her car first and was surprised to see Mia getting in the back seat. "What's…"

"Babe, open the door for Chloe, will you? I'm getting off first so…" Mia tells Beca as she leans back in her seat.

The tiny brunette does what she was asked and as soon as Chloe gets in, she asks"What's the plan again?"

"Just drop me off at the hotel then you and Chloe can go fetch the kids' clothes." Mia answers back completely sure of the plan.

"You know, the house is actually on the way to the hotel, you can drop me off first then come back for me after you brought Mia home. I think it could be faster that way." Chloe suggests, trying to make sense of what's going on in that situation

Beca, already having turned on the engine, was waiting for the two to make a decision. "No, Chloe, it's fine really. I'm actually in a rush, I have a lot of work to do." Mia says.

"What kind of work do you have accomplish at.." Beca checks her watch, "..ten in the evening?"

"Papers and stuff. Nothing you know about, Doctor." Mia teases her. Beca responds by putting her tongue out and that seems to settle the conversation. Beca speeds off to the hotel, dropping off her girlfriend not without a kiss and a good night.

Beca and Chloe headed to Chloe's house and the redhead invited the shorter woman in. "Have you even been inside my very tiny home?" Chloe insists after Beca politely rejecting her offer to come in.

"As a matter of fact, I have…n't." Earning a giggle from the redhead. Beca eventually got off her car and followed Chloe in.

* * *

 ** _Inside Chloe's house…_**

"Wow, Chlo… This… this is a really nice home." Beca says surprised of how much the it portrays the entirety of Chloe Beale. The house was a modest two-storey building. Before you enter the house, you would go through her well-maintained lawn and the two-panel door. When you enter, to your left you'll see a 55-inch television with three comfy looking sofas facing it. To your right you'll see a classic Roland Piano and at least two feet beside it is the fireplace. The middle area was just a clean space but was well lit by a minimalist chandelier from the high ceiling. Walking past those, you'll end up in a dining area for six, with the kitchen on its left and a pocket garden to its right.

"Feels homey, doesn't it?" Chloe beams.

"Yeah, it does." Beca says, still admiring the design of the house. She just imagined how the fireplace was beside the garden patch on purpose so that when it's cold, they can admire the view outside while keeping themselves warm. Beca also noticed that Chloe's television set seemed to have a game console attached to it and she suddenly remembered those days when she and the redhead had the same days off and they would sometimes play with Beca's Playstation Set.

 _[flashback]_

 _"_ _I don't want to play anymore!" Chloe announces to their whole apartment and gets up from the floor._

 _Beca was still focused on the race and didn't even bother to stop Chloe. "Is it because you're losing again? C'mon Chlo, I let you use the fastest car and I'm using the slowest one. You can still catch up! I'm like 500 meters ahead of you Chlo." Beca still pressing down on the L2 button so her car keeps moving she even keeps on pressing down on her nitro to get as much advantage over Chloe._

 _"_ _You're cheating, Beca! How can the slowest car beat the fastest one?"_

 _"_ _Dude, I'm pretty sure it's because you keep hitting the railways. Come on. Don't you feel the Need For Speeeeeed?" She says, trying to imitate the zooming sound made by her Nissan GTR._

 _Chloe observes that Beca was honestly just a kilometre away from her now. "But Becs, I can't not hit them…"_

 _With that, Beca paused the game and finally looked at the redhead. She really looked like a sore loser and as much as Beca would love to pick on that, she'd rather kiss the woman. But not now, they were playing. "Come on. How 'bout you play this car then I'll play yours until you're ahead of me and then we can switch again. Sounds good?" Beca proposes._

 _Chloe immediately jumps on the offer and takes Beca's controller and kept hitting the sides. She was now just 300 meters ahead of the tiny prodigy when in an suddenly she felt Beca shoving her controller back to her and taking hers. "What did you expect babe, it's an Aston Martin, it takes 5 seconds to beat my slow crappy car." And Chloe went on to driving ahead of Beca, and each bump on the road, Beca would slow down her car just so Chloe could win this one._

 _After 15 minutes of playing, Chloe won earning Beca a hug. "You know you always let me win."_

 _"_ _Nah, you did that on your own." Beca said standing up to get a bottle of cold beer. "Up for round two?"_

 _Chloe watched as her roommate got up in her boxers and tank top. "I don't think that's what I'm up for right now." And those eyes, goddamit. Beca knows where this is going and she's nowhere near complaining. She took a sip from her bottle and was immediately met with a hungry kiss to her lips._

 _[end of flashback]_

She didn't even realise it but she was holding her breath. "Earth to Beca?" Chloe gave pokes her arm lightly.

"Sorry… I was…"

Chloe furrows her eyebrows but went on. She's been talking to the brunette for over five minutes now but she hasn't been responding. "O…kay… I got the kids' stuff. Also Aubrey's and Jane's and Caleb's just in case… you know. They change their minds?"

"Did you get yours too?" Beca asks sincerely.

"Oh… Uhm. I haven't. I should.. go get them." If she was being honest, she already had them in her bag. It's just that she wasn't sure if letting Beca assume that she was assuming that it was okay for her to join the sleepover because… well just because. So she went back up to her room and pretended to stay in there for a little while.

* * *

 _ **Back at home…**_

"Is Beca and Chloe coming back anytime soon, mom?" Jasper asks his mother "I think Chris is already sleepy." He points to his soon-to-be brother who was intently looking at Beca's photo on the table beside the sofa that Stacie insisted on placing.

"I think you're the one who's sleepy. Maybe we should all sleep, don't you think?"

"I think that's a great idea. It's already eleven and I'm all boozed up. Jesse looks like he needs a baby sitter and these kids are waaaay past their bedtimes." Stacie announces after overhearing the conversation between the two.

Everyone seems to agree and all headed for their room. She talked to Maria, one of the housekeepers she asked to stay to please clean up the everything else and they'll head to bed. She shot Beca a text as soon as everyone started heading for their assigned bedrooms, "Becs, we're all sleepy. What's taking you so long? We're all heading to bed. See ya later. Drive safe. Much love xx"

* * *

 _ **At Chloe's…**_

She's sure it's already been more than five minutes so it was probably a good time to head down. She walked out of her room and immediately saw Beca from her loft, that she was going through her collection of playstation games. She smiles at that and hurries down. From the staircase she teases Beca, "You ready to lose?"

This earns a bluff, of course. "Me? Lose against you, Beale? I don't think so!" Beca laughs at Chloe sincerely and Chloe just loved hearing that laugh. She loves knowing that she made that laugh happen.

"Well? Wanna bet?" Chloe challenges. Subconsciously wanting to spend more time with the brunette all to herself.

"Hold on." Beca checks her phone and saw the message Stacie sent her. "Okay, looks like everyone's gone to bed. You have all night to try and beat me, Beale." She turns on the television without waiting for permission and puts in the game inside the console. Chloe walks towards the living room and immediately receives the controller from the younger one.

"Game on, Mitchell."

The game went on for more than two hours and it was like they were back in that apartment in Baltimore, just the two of them, enjoying each other's company on a Sunday evening.

"Geez, Beale. When did you get so good at this?" Beca teases as she finally lets go of the controller after Chloe winning five times more than her.

"It took a while." Chloe prides and turned off the television. They both laid their backs against the couch, closing their eyes and sighing. "You're rusty." The redhead teases.

"Well, when you're trying to get over someone, you try not to do anything that reminds you of them." Beca retorts without even thinking and Chloe doesn't even react anymore, she was tired and really, she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"You know it's kind of hard…" Beca starts.

"What is?"

"It's kind of hard that when I lost you, I lost my best friend too." Beca says — her eyes still closed, as if it was just another story of when she operated on someone. On the other side of the couch, Chloe's eyes open and she's now looking at Beca — now, paying attention to every word she's about to say.

"I know, I know. Stacie was, IS, my best friend but you were sort of something like that too, you know. You were the only person, other than Stacie and my mom, that I never wanted to lose. You know? What of those like… if I died today, I'm sure you'd be one of the people who'd be there being the host or something? Something like that. So, it was hard. I missed my best friend a lot." Beca rambled.

"I missed you too, Becs." Chloe said softly.

This makes Beca look at her too and smile.

"You were the person I could tell anything to without being judged. Aubrey too, but, she was miles away plus the timezones… you know. You were my best friend too. I missed pulling pranks in the hospital with you..

"Yeah those were… I got in trouble for some of those."

Chloe giggles, 'cause yeah. Beca got in a lot of trouble. "Yeah you did."

"I miss having lazy nights and movie nights and game nights with you… I'm sorry I messed up, Becs." Chloe looks into Beca's kind eyes and she's never seen them like that since they saw each other again — like Beca doesn't feel the tiniest bit of hate for her.

"It's okay, Beale." Beca reaches out her hand, she wasn't sure what she was doing but she held her hand out anyway. Chloe held it and Beca pulls her close to a hug. Gently. Like they used to. Chloe leaning on Beca's chest while Beca's arm wraps around her. "I've missed you so much. We're going to be okay."

"Okay." Chloe answers.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for patiently waiting. You must all hate me. This one's extremely short but I'm working on it. Just something to give you guys so you know I haven't given this story up.**


End file.
